Juste une histoire d'imprégnation
by Lady Rirly
Summary: Jacob a convaincu Charlie d'envoyer Bella et sa cousine Rose à la Push, afin que les Cullen ne puissent plus les approcher. Mais entre Jared qui s'imprègne de Rose et Bella qui fait tout pour retrouver Edward, l'année promet de ne pas être de tout repos...
1. Des cartons sous la pluie

**Voilà, cette fiction se déroule environ après Tentation et principalement à la Push. Les loups seront très présents, les Cullen un peu moins.**

**J'ai repris la plupart des personnages de Stephenie Meyer mais certains m'appartiennent. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**

**Des cartons sous la pluie**

Ma tête posée contre la vitre, l'iPod dans les oreilles, je regarde le paysage et comme d'habitude à Forks, il pleut. La musique de Yiruma, River flow in you, comme fond sonore, je repense à comment on en est arrivées là.

Il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'Edward est partie et que Bella a fait sa dépression, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. C'est ainsi que je suis venue chez eux afin de la soutenir. Ma mère et la sienne sont sœurs mais elles ne se sont jamais bien entendues, leur caractère respectif étant bien trop différent. Renée est rêveuse alors que ma mère est très terre à terre.

Du coup on ne se voyait pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais. Mais l'été de nos 6 ans, le hasard a fait que nous nous sommes toutes deux retrouvées chez notre grand-mère. Nous sommes devenues 'meilleures amies' si je puis dire. Nous sommes restées en contact et avons développé un lien fort.

A l'époque où son petit ami l'a quitté, j'avais un crucial besoin de changement, je voulais quitter Beverly Hills. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion pour faire d'une pierre, deux coups comme on dit : je déménageais et j'aidais Bella. Autant dire que lorsque je suis arrivée, avec mes petites robes et mes stilettos, on m'a regardé bizarrement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours que j'ai appris que Forks était l'une des villes les pluvieuses.

Mais bon l'important c'est qu'avec mon aide et celle d'un indien, Jacob, nous l'avons ramené petit à petit 'à la vie'. Et puis une jeune fille est venue la chercher et elles sont parties quelques jours.

Au retour Bella et Edward étaient à nouveau ensembles, Jacob particulièrement jaloux et moi plutôt seule. Alors il a fait la chose la plus débile de toute sa vie, parce que même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement la situation actuelle je ne voulais pas non plus tout foutre en l'air. Donc il est allé voir Charlie, le père de Bella, et lui a fait comprendre, je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs, que les Cullen et en particuliers Edward, étaient dangereux pour Bella. Et Charlie, en tout papa poule qu'il est, a commencé à s'inquiéter pour sa petite fille chérie. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Edward.

Et Jacob pour en rajouter avait glissé comme ça, mine de rien, que les Cullen n'avaient pas le droit de se promener à la Push. Et Charlie avait alors eu la brillante idée de nous faire emménager à la Push, toutes les deux.

Donc aujourd'hui, 1er septembre, jour maudit, nous déménageons à la réserve indienne. Nous allons vivre rien que toutes les deux dans une petite maison abandonnée qu'il allait falloir retaper le week-end avec l'aide de Charlie et d'habitants de la Push. En attendant nous allions nous incruster chez les Uley.

La voiture de patrouille de mon oncle s'immobilise et je sors de ma rêverie. Je discerne une masse sombre à travers le rideau de pluie. Bella grogne et ne veut pas descendre. Remarque moi aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai aucune envie de me mouiller. Ca peut paraître superficiel comme ça mais il faut quand même savoir que je n'ai pris aucun pull, la température avoisinant les 12°C lorsque l'on est parti. Et malheureusement pour moi, la météo change rapidement dans cette petite ville. Je sais que 12°C ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme chaud mais figurez-vous qu'ici ça l'ait.

Bref, je prends mon courage à deux mains et sort précipitamment lorsque je me rends compte que leur maison ne possède pas de porche pour s'abriter. En désespoir de cause je cours ouvrir le coffre et me réfugie dessous. Charlie descend à son tour, me rejoint et me colle d'autorité un de mes multiples cartons. Je m'effondre sous son poids et me retrouve par terre, dans la boue, ruisselante d'eau, et essayant désespérément de rassembler les affaires qui se sont échappées du traître.

Un rire me fait me retourner, Charlie est complètement plié de rire et n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour m'aider. Heureusement ma cousine préférée vole à mon secours après avoir lancé un regard noir à son père.

Nous prenons quelques sacs que nous trainons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui n'a malheureusement pas de sonnette. Nous avons beau frapper à la porte personne ne répond et nous sommes là toutes les deux, complètement trempées, en train d'attendre un quelconque miracle.

Je me joins avec joie aux grognements de Bella et nous jurons toutes les insanitées que nous connaissons (et croyez-moi il y en a beaucoup) à l'encontre des indiens, des gens en retard, de Jacob, de la pluie, de Forks et des cartons.

Enfin nous apercevons des silhouettes qui viennent vers nous sans se presser. Leur sourire espiègle prouve qu'ils ont assisté à toute la scène. Je me mets aussitôt à les détester, surtout lorsque j'aperçois Jacob avec sa mine triomphante. Ce n'est que lorsque Charlie les rejoint que je remarque leur torse nu. Ils sont complètement cinglés ! Il pleut des cordes et il doit faire dans les -30°C et ils se trimballent quasiment à poil ! Joli torse d'ailleurs…

_ Bonjour les gars ! Excusez-nous, nous sommes un peu en avance.

_ Ce serait plutôt eux qui sont en retard, fait remarquer Bella.

Personne ne tient compte de sa remarque.

_ Mais ne restez pas dehors, entrez ! Jared, Paul et Jacob, prenez leurs affaires et rejoignez nous. Vous avez fait bonne route ? Reprend-t-il.

_ Excellente, mis à part le fait que Bella n'a fait que grogner pendant tout le trajet.

_ Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je crie de joie ?

Son père lève les yeux au ciel et suit l'homme qui nous a invités à entrer. Un garçon, immense, bronzé, particulièrement musclé et avec des cheveux noirs lui tombant dans les yeux s'approchent de moi.

_ Donne moi tes cartons, me dit-il, goguenard.

Au souvenir de leur poids, j'ai la tentation de les lui remettre mais, avisant son visage rieur, ma fierté reprend le dessus et avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je me dirige d'un pas qui se veut assuré, mais qui doit paraître plutôt chancelant, vers l'entrée. Je me traite d'idiote lorsque je me rends compte qu'il va falloir que je monte cinq marches avant de l'atteindre, et déjà que sur un sol plat j'ai du mal… Je tente courageusement la première, pose un pied puis l'autre. Un immense sentiment de fierté s'empare de moi lorsque je me sens tomber en arrière. Ayant les deux mains prises, je me raccroche à la première chose venue, c'est-à-dire le carton que j'agrippe de toutes mes forces. Je ferme les yeux et attends l'impact.

**Reviews !**


	2. Seules

**Merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis en Story Alert ou en Favoris, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Juste une petite précision, aucun des loups, à part Sam d'Emily, ne s'est imprégné. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !**

**2. Seules **

_Je ferme les yeux et attends l'impact._

Qui ne vient pas. A la place deux bras solides et chauds me retiennent et me remettent à la verticale. Je me retourne pour remercier leur propriétaire qui s'empare de mes cartons et s'éloigne déjà. J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître le garçon de tout à l'heure qui m'avait proposé son aide. Je me précipite à l'intérieur, les mains vides, lorsqu'une jolie indienne se rue sur moi avec une pile de serviette dont elle m'enveloppe.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je me suis assoupie et avec la pluie je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassure-je avec un sourire.

Elle m'entraîne vers la cuisine, me désigne une chaise, repart en courant, et revient avec une montagne de couvertures.

_ Emily, n'en fait pas trop, intervient un garçon.

Apparemment ils ont déjà fini de tout décharger puisqu'ils s'installent autour de la grande table en bois sombre.

Emily s'agit autour de la cuisinière. Emmitouflée dans mes couvertures et mes serviettes, je me lève et lui propose mon aide :

_ Je peux faire quelque chose ?

_ Non, non. Retourne t'asseoir. Tu es l'invitée, tu n'as absolument rien à faire. Au fait, tu aimes le thé à la pomme ? Parce que je n'ai que ça… Bien sûr je peux aller en acheter à l'épicerie…

_ C'est parfait, la coupe-je.

C'est là que je me fige : sa joue droite est balayée par trois cicatrices rouges, semblables à des griffures, et qui vont de la racine de ses cheveux à son menton. Je suis complètement horrifiée. Comment est-ce qu'elle a bien pu se faire ça ? Ou plutôt qui le lui a fait ? Je m'efforce pourtant de prendre un visage impassible, sentant le regard de plusieurs des hommes sur moi. Je retourne m'asseoir et me tourne vers Bella. Je remarque alors que même lorsque celle-ci, qui a déjà vu Emily auparavant, la regarde, elle fixe son côté gauche.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone attire mon attention et je détourne les yeux.

**POV Bella **

Le téléphone de Rose sonne, je m'avance sur ma chaise et tend le cou, pleine d'espoir. Peut-être est-ce Edward qui prend de mes nouvelles ?

Mais sa grimace brise mes illusions naissantes. Elle hésite, s'excuse, se lève pour se diriger vers le salon et décroche.

_ Maman ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de téléphone portable, moi aussi ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit éloignée, j'arrive encore à entendre sa voix et à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Je n'imagine même pas pour les loups. Personne ne parle. Je suis sûre que tout le monde écoute.

_ Oui, on vient d'arriver

…

Oui, ils sont gentils

…

Le temps ? Et bien, il pleut, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

…

Ah ! Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal que tu prennes de mes nouvelles comme toutes les mères normales. (Son ton est plus froid)

…

Oh s'il te plaît ! Epargne moi ton petit numéro de femme indignée et crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse encore ?

…

(Soupir) Maman, je ne suis pas un intermédiaire entre papa et toi. Alors si tu veux lui dire quelque chose, tu prends ton téléphone et tu l'appelles, tu vois ? C'est à ça que sert un téléphone.

…

C'est ça, au revoir. Ah oui ! Une dernière chose, la prochaine fois ne t'embarrasse pas à appeler, envoie un SMS.

Elle soupire et revient dans la cuisine, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Personne n'ose la regarder en face et un silence gêné s'installe.

_ Bon je ferai mieux d'y aller moi ! s'exclame Charlie.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous prendrons soins d'elles, le rassure Sam.

_ Oui, elles seront très bien ici, renchérit Emily.

Ca j'en doute… en plus j'ai l'impression que tous s'expriment avec un entrain forcé, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et d'effacé ce moment de gêne.

**POV Rose**

Je crois bien qu'ils ont tous entendu ! Tant pis, au moins ils sauront à quoi s'en tenir, ma mère et moi n'avons pas ce qu'on peut appeler une relation fusionnelle. Et si nous avons vécu ensemble pendant tout ce temps sans nous crêper le chignon, c'est en partie du au fait que l'on se voyait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Ils ont tous un sourire gêné collé à la figure. Génial, maintenant ils ont pitié de moi !

Charlie se lève, salue les indiens, les remercie encore une fois puis se tourne vers Bella et moi. Brusquement il nous prend dans ses bras, et nous relâche tout aussi rapidement.

_ Faites attention à vous ! On se reverra bientôt, promis ! Bella, surtout, pas de moto ! Et toi Rose, surveille-la un petit peu. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver à une maladroite pareille !

Son ton est affectueux et je crois bien qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Il nous sourit et quitte précipitamment la maison.

Un silence s'installe à nouveau et nous voilà officiellement seules.

**Voilà, un peu court je sais mais bon le deuxième chapitre arrive plutôt vite non ? D'ailleurs c'est assez exceptionnel, j'ai deux fictions en cours et pas mal de travail scolaire donc il ne faudra pas s'y habituer.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, les reviews font toujours plaisir )**

**Et Joyeux Noel à vous !**


	3. La mafia italienne

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, j'en suis à mon troisième chapitre et toujours pas de reviews de votre part. Alors je me demande si c'est du au fait que vous êtes en vacances et que vous n'avez pas Internet, que vous n'avez pas envie de laisser de reviews, que personne ne me lise ou que ma fanfiction est complètement nulle. Donc pour la publication du prochain chapitre j'aimerai beaucoup des reviews, autant que vous voulez : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 20, 30, 100 ! Bon je sais là j'exagère un peu mais bon quand même juste une toute petite review me ferait très très très plaisir. **

**Bon je m'arrête là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on sait enfin qui est ce mystérieux porteur de carton =) J'ai changé les dates aussi, l'histoire se déroule en septembre, comme ça elles intègrent le lycée au début de l'année scolaire.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**3. La mafia italienne**

_Un silence s'installe et nous voilà officiellement seules._

_ Hum. Nous comptions vous montrez votre future maison mais vu le temps, cela me paraît impossible… Au fait je suis Emily. Et voici Sam, mon compagnon (elle désigne le plus grand), Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared (mon porteur de cartons) et Jacob mais vous le connaissez déjà. Demain vous rencontrerez encore d'autres personnes. Vous irez au lycée avec eux, il y a un établissement dans la réserve.

L'expression pour la moins dédaigneuse de Bella montre clairement ce qu'elle pense de ce lycée. J'avoue que je suis aussi quelque peu sceptique quand à son niveau scolaire mais je ne dis rien.

_ Venez, je vais vous montrez vos chambres. Vous pourrez les personnaliser si vous voulez, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Elle ouvre une première porte. Grande, avec un petit balcon qui donne sur la forêt, la pièce est tout de même assez sombre. La deuxième est plus exiguë mais on devine la plage et l'eau toute proche. D'un commun accord, je prends possession de la seconde alors que Bella s'installe dans l'autre. Je sors pour monter mes affaires lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec … Jared, enfin je crois, qui les tient dans les mains. Il les dépose sans un mot et quitte rapidement la pièce. Je m'interroge sur son comportement pour le moins bizarre lorsqu'Emily fait irruption dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter.

_ Je ne t'ai pas encore montré où était la salle de bain. Regarde.

Elle pousse une porte de la pièce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors et me fait signe d'entrer.

_ Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, tu la partageras avec Jared, il dort souvent ici.

La salle de bains est grande, dans des tons bleus. C'est simple mais jolie. Emily me montre une autre porte.

_ Elle conduit à la chambre de Jared, j'espère que vous cohabiterez sans trop de problèmes. Au fait, lorsque tu prends ta douche où que tu veux être seule, ferme sa porte à clé.

J'acquiesce et après un dernier sourire, elle redescend, me laissant le temps de m'installer. Je parcours alors ma chambre et mon regard s'attarde sur le mobilier. Un lit tout simple occupe une part importante de l'espace. A côté une petite table de chevet surmontée d'une petite lampe blanche, un bureau et une grande commode. Le tout dans des tons sombres. Le papier peint est blanc, au sol, du parquet.

Je m'occupe d'abord de mes vêtements que j'entreprends de caser dans la commode qui me paraît soudain ridiculement petite. Et encore j'en ai laissé une bonne partie chez Charlie et chez mes parents. Les trois tiroirs sont pleins à craquer, ce que j'espère ne se produira pas.

Je vais voir où Bella en est. Lorsque je pénètre dans sa chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : des tas et des tas de photos d'Edward et d'elle, ainsi que de toute la famille Cullen tentent désespérément de recouvrir chaque parcelle des murs.

_ Bella, la morigène-je gentiment, je peux savoir ce que t'as fait le papier-peint ?

Comme elle ne répond pas, je la contourne et lui fait face. Ses yeux sont humides.

_ Tu crois que je le reverrai un jour ?

_ Vous connaissant je n'en doute pas.

Comme elle me regarde avec un air interrogateur je poursuis.

_ Enfin ! Tu as été jusqu'à risquer ta vie simplement pour entendre sa voix ! – Ce qui soit dit en passant était particulièrement idiot- Et il a quand même voulu se faire zigouiller par la mafia italienne parce qu'il avait cru que tu étais morte !

**POV Bella **

La mafia italienne. Voilà ce que j'avais du lui raconter pour expliquer mon départ pour l'Italie. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle m'avait crue. Au début je m'étais dit qu'elle comprendrait que je mentais, qu'elle aurait alors cherché à savoir la vérité et que j'aurai enfin pu la mettre au courant pour les vampires – Et les loups-garous.

Mais à trop fréquenter des personnes aux facultés tellement extraordinaires qu'elles perçoivent votre mensonge rien qu'en écoutant les battements précipités de votre cœur alors qu'elles se trouvent à trois mètres de vous, on en oublie que les gens normaux qui vous entourent, sont incapables de distinguer le vrai du faux.

Quelque part je l'envie de ne pas avoir un secret aussi lourd à garder. Ses seules préoccupations dans la vie seront d'avoir de bons résultats scolaires pour faire de longues et brillantes études, de trouver ainsi un emploi stable et bien payé, de se marier et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants… Et non d'espérer que votre vampire de petit ami et votre ex-meilleur ami de loup-garou ne vont pas se taper dessus à cause de soi, qu'une bande de vampires débarquent à Forks et qu'ils se rendent compte que vous ne vous nourrissez pas encore de sang…

_ Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? On ferait mieux de descendre, histoire de voir si on peut être utiles.

Je la suis, docilement. Bien qu'Emily soit adorable, je déteste être ici. Et à quelques cas plutôt rares, les loups me le rendent bien. Ils n'apprécient pas la présence de la ''fille aux buveurs de sang'' sur leurs terres. Ils ont peur que je les attire ici et j'avoue que je les comprends. Si jamais les Volturi débarquent… J'en ai froid dans le dos.

Alors que Rose aide Emily en cuisine, je vais m'asseoir dans le salon.

_ La mafia italienne hein ? On raconte qu'ils ont des façons de tuer particulièrement efficaces… et douloureuses, ricane Paul.

Oh non ! Cet idiot a tout entendu !

_ Elle n'est pas au courant ?, s'étonne Sam.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait la mettre en danger.

_ Quelle grandeur d'âme ! A ce propos, on dit que les sangsues n'en ont pas ?

_ Paul, gronde l'Alpha.

Je me suis crispée et les jointures de mes mains ont blanchi.

_A table !

Rose déboule dans la pièce, un plat fumant et incroyablement appétissant dans les mains. Elle a toujours été bonne cuisinière. Lorsque je n'allais pas bien c'est elle qui faisait la cuisine pour Charlie et moi.

Emily la suit de près, en apportant un autre. A peine installés, les loups se ruent déjà sur la nourriture. Ma cousine sourit, amusée et un peu perplexe, et lève un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, j'ai beau essayer, on croit toujours que je suis en colère ou tout simplement cinglée… En même temps quand on fréquente des vampires et des loups-garous…

Les deux filles discutent de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Je me sens seule.

Je mange donc en silence et examine le reste de notre tablée.

Paul et Jacob bataillent pour un dernier morceau de viande.

Quil, Embry et Jared sont en grande conversation.

Et quand à Sam, et bien il boit Emily des yeux. Les cicatrices de celles-ci me font toujours froid dans le dos. J'imagine qu'avant elle devait être magnifique.

Etrangement Rose ne détonne pas tellement avec sa peau bronzée par le soleil californien et ses cheveux oscillants entre le châtain et le brun.

Le dîner se termine. Les hommes complètement repus, somnolent tandis que les filles font la vaisselle.

Fatiguée moi aussi, je monte me coucher après un Bonne nuit lancé à qui veut l'entendre. Et je m'endors, le visage d'Edward en tête.

**Aller, quelques reviews pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne année à vous !**


	4. La fugueuse

**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais ni l'inspiration ni le temps à cause d'une semaine de compos.**

**En tout cas merci à Lisa, oui il y devrait y avoir quelques surprises !**

**Ainsi qu'à MissMa pour ses encouragements qui m'ont fait plaisir !**

**Et à helimoen. Ne t'inquiètes pas ils trouveront toujours un moyen d'être ensemble ! L'idée d'une Bella rebelle est géniale ! Merci ! Je n'y avais pas penser !**

**Bon pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre mais c'est un passage obligé pour mettre l'histoire en place. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos idées ! **

**4. La fugueuse**

**POV Rose**

Je me réveille de bonne humeur, enfile un jogging, descend l'escalier sur la pointe des baskets et sors discrètement. Tous les matins j'ai l'habitude de courir et ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas les lieux et que le sol est gorgé d'eau qui va m'en empêcher. Je pars donc en petites foulées et rejoins la promenade proche de l'eau.

Après une petite demi-heure le bitume cède la place à la terre et j'arrive dans ce qui doit être le coin commercial de la réserve. Apercevant une boulangerie, je m'arrête et achète quelques viennoiseries ainsi que le journal. Je repars un morceau de pain au chocolat en bouche et déplie l'hebdomadaire.

Une vague de disparitions mystérieuses s'abat sur Seattle, la police est incapable de gérer la situation. Une photo montre l'avis de cherche d'un adolescent qui défie l'objectif, il ne doit pas avoir plus de mon âge.

Mon appétit brusquement coupé, je m'arrête et me rends compte que je suis complètement seule et perdue au beau milieu d'un bois.

Un craquement me fait sursauter.

**POV Bella**

Mes cheveux volent derrière moi et je rie, grisée par la vitesse. Juste dans mon champ de vision, des boucles cuivrées. Puis je me sens descendre et le large dos qui me soutenait se couvre de poils. Je chevauche à présent un loup. Atterrée j'enlève mes mains de la fourrure lorsque je remarque du sang sur celles-ci. Ne ressentant aucune douleur je reporte mon attention sur ma monture.

Une tache sombre s'élargit sur le pelage…

-Bella !

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé autant Emily de toute ma vie.

-Bella !

-Humpf ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ca s'est juste pour la forme, pour un peu je lui sauterai au cou, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est ma tortionnaire.

-Rosaline a disparu !

-Hein ?

-Ta cousine, elle a disparu !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?

Je crois bien qu'elle va s'étrangler.

C'est plutôt drôle.

-Elle est partie faire son jogging, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Son jogging ? Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

En même temps on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu me laisses assez de temps pour que je puisse placer un mot…

-Eh Mince !

Je lui jette un regard étonné.

-Tous les garçons sont partis à sa recherche.

Ah ! C'est bête ! Bon maintenant tu me laisses me rendormir dit ?

-Et Charlie aussi !

Quoi ? C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Je sens que Bibi va se faire engueuler…

Mais en attendant l'heure de sa mort prochaine, Bibi va dormir et c'est présentement impossible puisqu'Emily continue de gémir.

Je pense que je vais lui montrer la porte. Ah moins qu'elle ne la trouve toute seule ? Nan, nan ça c'est Mon lit ! Va-t-en !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Moi rien. Toi par contre tu vas prendre ce joli petit joujou qui ne sert pas qu'à décorer et tu vas appeler le papa de Bibi pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de rentrer.

Apparemment j'aurai des dons de persuasions internes parce que Oh Miracle ! Elle se lève de mon lit et se dirige vers la porte.

**POV Rose **

Je me tourne vers l'origine du bruit et je vois… Charlie qui essaie désespérément de se dépêtrer d'un buisson de ronces.

-Charlie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? J'essaie depuis trois heures de me dégager de ces stupides plantes ! J'aurai bien besoin d'aide d'ailleurs.

Je me dépêche de le sortir de là. Une fois debout il marmonne un vague merci puis :

-Ca fait trois heures qu'on te cherche ! Tu aurais pu dire où tu allais !

-Mais Charlie, tu sais très bien que j'ai l'habitude de faire mon footing tous les matins.

-Ah, oui… C'est vrai… Mince alors…

Son téléphone sonne.

-Allo ?... Oui Emilie…. Oui je l'ai retrouvée… Excuse-moi j'avais complètement oublié… Ne t'inquiètes pas nous rentrons immédiatement.

Une fois qu'il a raccroché, il se met en route et je le suis docilement.

-Alors… Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle chambre ?

-Elle est bien, assez petite mais on a une assez belle vue alors bon…

-Bien, bien…

Je crois qu'il s'en veut un peu de nous avoir laissé seules. Je suis sûre qu'il veut des nouvelles de sa fille mais qu'il n'osera jamais me demander alors je lui en donne.

-Bella va plutôt… bien, enfin je crois…

L'image de la chambre de Bella couverte de photos d'Edward me vient à l'esprit et j'hésite à lui mentir, mais il semble soulagé alors je ne rajoute rien.

Arrivés aux abords d'une petite maison, Charlie s'arrête.

-Voilà on est arrivé, je ferai mieux d'y aller, surtout appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

J'examine pour la première fois la maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison. Elle ressemble plutôt à un chalet. Toute en bois, avec des fleurs à chaque fenêtre, elle semble accueillante. Je monte lentement les escaliers qui mènent à la porte d'entrée et rentre.

-Rose ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur !

Emily me saute dessus et me sert avec force dans ses bras.

-Emily tu l'étouffes, fait remarquer une voix qui doit être celle de … Paul ?

-Alors c'est elle la fugueuse ?

Une jeune fille, assise sur le canapé, les cheveux beaucoup trop courts, me jette un regard dédaigneux.

-Oui c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

-Leah Clearwater

Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Ca me revient, son père est mort cet été, laissant derrière lui une femme et deux enfants.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Seth. J'suis le frère de cette grogneuse, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde !

Je lui souris, enfin quelqu'un d'accueillant !

-Au fait, tu iras au lycée ici ?

-Oui, il me semble.

-T'as déjà tes affaires ? Parce que les cours commencent demain, tu sais !

Je fronce les sourcils, comment ça les cours commencent demain ? Je me tourne vers Emily, celle-ci se tortille un peu gênée.

-Charlie ne t'a pas mise au courant ?

-J'ai fait une bourde ?, demande Seth, qui a maintenant l'air gêné lui-aussi. C'est toujours comme ça, je parle trop ! C'est comme la fois où j'ai dit devant Leah alors qu'elle ne faisait pas encore partie du clan que…

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournent vers lui et le fusillent du regard.

-Merci Seth, mais je crois que là c'est le moment où tu te tais et où tu te fais oublier, lui lance Jake.

Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce.

-Ah parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Seth, tais-toi !

Paul l'attrape par le col du tee-shirt et le tire brutalement dehors.

-Hum… Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner peut-être ?, me demande Emily dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh… euh… Merci mais j'ai acheté des viennoiseries en route, si quelqu'un en veut…

-Oh merci ! Tu es adorable ! Viens, suis-moi, on va les mettre dans un plat.

Une fois que nous sommes sorties du salon, tous commencent à parler rapidement et à voix basse. Je me dirige vers la cuisine puis m'apercevant que j'ai oublié le sachet à côté, je retourne sur mes pas et m'apprête à franchir la porte lorsque la voix de Sam m'arrête.

-Rose ne doit être au courant de rien. C'est déjà assez dangereux pour elle de fréquenter les Cullen, n'en rajoutons-pas…

**Alors ? L'intrigue se met petit à petit en place. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous avez des idées, des remarques n'hésitez pas ! **


	5. Tu vas quelque part ?

**Désolé encore une fois de poster le nouveau chapitre si tard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre en ligne le prochain :/**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que ça vous plaît toujours :) N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées et à laisser des reviews !**

**Mariilou contente que ma fiction te plaise, je m'amuse beaucoup avec le personnage de Bella et son fichu caractère, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**Lisa merci pour ta review et ta fidélité (au passage si t'as des idées n'hésite pas !) J'aime bien Seth, il fait tout le temps des gaffes , si tu veux je vous arrange un RDV ? :p **

**Helimoen très heureuse que tu suives toujours cette fiction, tu vas être contente, les Cullen et Edward apparaissent dans ce chapitre ! **

**5. Tu vas quelque part ?**

En me dirigeant vers la voiture de Bella que Charlie a amené ce matin à la Réserve, je repense à ce qu'a dit Sam ce matin, en quoi y aurait-il quelque chose de dangereux dans le fait de fréquenter les Cullen ? Franchement il n'y a strictement rien à leur reprocher. Une fois installée, je tourne la clé de contact, le moteur crachote puis s'arrête. Je recommence une nouvelle fois en pestant contre cette stupide carcasse, ma tentative se solde par un échec.

-Tu vas quelque part ?

Je tourne la tête sur un Jacob goguenard tranquillement assis sur les marches qui mènent au perron.

-Ca te pose un problème ?

Depuis que ce crétin a convaincu de nous faire déménager ici, je ne le porte plus vraiment dans mon cœur.

-T'excite pas, je demande c'est tout.

-Bon au lieu de me regarder bêtement tu voudrais pas m'aider ?

Il se lève avec légèreté et ouvre le capot.

-Je crois bien que quelqu'un a débranché la batterie.

-Et tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ?

Il hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Je suis pratiquement sûre de l'avoir vu sourire. Je crois bien qu'un jour il va se prendre un bon coup de poing. Pas que ce soit dans mes habitudes, je suis contre la violence, mais parfois j'admets que ça me soulagerait bien.

-Au fait tu as prévu d'aller où ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bien dans ce cas je ne te rebranche pas ta batterie.

-Tant pis je le ferais moi-même.

-Et tu sais laquelle de ces grosses boîboîtes est la bonne ?

Bon d'accord là il marque un point…

Je le vois me faire un grand sourire victorieux, pour peu il me tirerait la langue en disant : NaNaNaNaNèreuh !

-Je n'ai qu'à téléphoner à Edward, il devrait bien pouvoir m'aider, LUI.

Il blanchît, j'avoue que ce coup-là était assez vicieux moins bon tant pis, il n'avait pas à jouer au plus malin avec moi.

-Bon alors tu m'aides oui ou non ?

A contrecœur il obéit, je tourne la clé et le moteur ronronne et ne s'arrête pas cette fois. Il referme le capot et j'enclenche la marche arrière.

**POV Bella **

Affamée je sors de mon lit et descends lentement les escaliers. En arrivant aux abords de la cuisine j'entends des éclats de voix.

-Comment ç a : elle est partie ?

-Bah oui j'ai été obligé sinon elle appelait son copain sangsue alors bon…

-Si vous voulez mon avis le coup de la voiture était pas une idée franchement brillante…

-Oh la ferme Seth ! Si t'as une meilleure proposition à faire, vas-y, te gène pas on est tout ouïe.

Il y a un bref silence, bientôt rompu par Sam.

-Bon Paul et Jared vous essayez de la rattraper à la sortie de la Push. Les autres vous prenez vos tours de garde comme d'habitude.

Oh non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pire que la prison ici !

-Sam, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Ci ça se trouve elle va seulement rendre visite à une amie.

-On ne sait jamais Lily, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

-Coucou tout le monde !

-Ah Bella, tu es réveillée !

Oui grâce à toi et depuis une bonne heure en plus.

-Alors vous avez retrouvé Rose ?

-Oui mais on l'a reperdue.

Je fais semblant d'être étonnée par la révélation de Seth qui est –comme d'habitude- en train de se faire foudroyer du regard par plusieurs des loups encore présents.

-Comment cha ?, je demande, la bouche pleine.

-Eh ben, en fait elle a quand même réussi à partir en voiture alors qu'on l'avait sabotée et maintenant on sait pas où elle est allée…

Les autres membres de la meute poussent un soupir collectif et se dirigent vers la porte, obéissant ainsi à l'ordre de leur alpha. Sam sort quelques secondes plus tard avec Seth après un dernier regard à Emily. Nous restons ainsi toutes les deux seules dans la cuisine, moi mastiquant ma brioche et elle ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après quelques minutes d'un silence embarrassé elle quitte la pièce sous un prétexte futile.

Je me retrouve alors toute seule… Toute seule ? Une idée me vient à l'esprit et je souris en me précipitant vers ma chambre.

**POV Rose **

_All the single ladies…_

_All the single ladies!_

Je chante à tue-tête sur la chanson de Beyonce en me trémoussant derrière le volant.

Deux formes au milieu de la route attirent mon attention. Je rêve ou…

Eh non je rêve pas c'est bien mon porteur de carton et Grincheux qui sont debout, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes je songe à foncer dans le tas, ils devraient bien s'écarter non ? Mais ils n'ont absolument pas l'air de vouloir bouger et je crains que la pauvre camionnette de Bella n'y résisterait pas. Alors, à contrecœur, je m'arrête à leur hauteur.

-Tu vas quelque part ?

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire ça aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais voir Charlie.

-Bien dans ce cas on t'accompagne.

-Non mais…

Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase qu'ils sont déjà assis tranquillement sur la banquette.

-Mais ça va dit ! On n'est pas chez Mémé !

-Non mais c'est la fête du slip !

J'avoue que je reste quelques instants sans réagir devant cette blague particulièrement débile… Grincheux très fier de lui, Paul pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, se tape sur les cuisses en se bedonnant comme un malade et je crois que mon porteur de cartons, alias Jared, va se faire pipi dessus.

Profondément atterrée, je redémarre et me dirige vers la maison de mon oncle qui est bien loin de l'endroit où je souhaitais aller.

**POV Bella **

Mon pauvre petit cœur n'en peut absolument plus et ses battements désordonnés résonnent dans ma poitrine qui me fait un mal de chien. Je crois que je devrais faire plus de sport… Mais bon ça y est je suis enfin sortie du territoire de la Push après avoir souffert pendant des milliers de kilomètres sur un vélo franchement inconfortable. Ils ne connaissent pas les suspensions ici ou quoi ?

De mauvaise humeur, je descends de cet instrument de torture et continue à pied. J'essaie de crier mais je suis à bout de souffle et cette tentative me déclenche une longue quinte de toux. Trop occupée à cracher mes poumons, je ne vois pas une racine vicieuse qui se dresse au travers de mon chemin. Si vous connaissez ma maladresse légendaire vous aurez déjà compris ce qu'il va se passer, pour les autres, je vais faire un petit résumé. La roue de mon vélo cogne dedans, entraînée par mon élan je bascule en avant, le lâche, tombe dans une flaque de boue la tête la première puis me fais écrasée par ledit deux roues. Voilà un triste exemple de ce qui se passe tous les jours dans ma triste vie. Je suis sûre que ça amusent beaucoup des puissances supérieures. Vous savez comme ces héros romantiques qui se battent contre elles ? Eh bien moins c'est pareil, sauf qu'au lieu de me battre je me ridiculise sans aucune gloire… J'espère juste qu'à la fin je ne vais pas mourir… Bon enfin bref, me voilà dans ma mare de boue lorsque j'entends un rire particulièrement discret.

-HaHaHa ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à travailler comme cascadeuse ? Parce que tu ferais un tabat tu sais ?

-Emmett ! Dès que je sors de là je t'en colle une !

-Chouette ! Les urgences commencent à nous connaître tu sais ? Vu le nombre de fois où on y va grâce à toi ! et je crois que je ne laisse pas les infirmières indifférentes !… Aïe ! Je plaisante Chérie !

Deux bras écartent le vélo et me remettent ensuite sur pieds. M'attendant à voir ce gros balourd d'Emmett, je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique bien salée mais j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'Edward m'embrasse. Mon pauvre cœur s'emballe et je ne respire plus.

-Edward, un jour tu vas la tuer !

-Tu aurais fait un très mauvais secouriste frérot !

Je peux enfin aspirer des goulées d'air frais, un peu trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis mais c'est déjà mieux que rien !

Je me tourne alors vers ma ''famille'', toujours dans les bras de mon vampire. Tous sont présents et me sourient : Emmett moqueur, Rosalie avec… non elle ne sourit pas -au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé-, Carlisle avec gentillesse, Esmée avec tendresse, Alice avec une joie non dissimulée et Jasper avec timidité.

Edward me hisse alors sur son dos et commence à courir, toute heureuse de retrouver ces sensations j'en oublie ce stupide deux roues.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Emmett s'en est chargé, me répond ma ''nouvelle monture'' (bien plus confortable et musclée si vous voulez mon avis… et bien au moins on se repose) comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, ce qui est théoriquement impossible. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas le pouvoir, c'est un vampire après tout, mais pour une raison mystérieuse il n'y arrive pas.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la maison et il me pose délicatement sur le sol avant de me piquer un baiser.

-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, j'aurais trop l'impression d'embrasser un cochon !

-Emmett !

-En même temps il n'a pas complètement tord, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche. Je te passerais des vêtements Bella ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

Je ne suis absolument pas convaincue et ça doit se voir puisque Mon vampire éclate de rire et qu'Alice sermonne.

-Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiaste quand même !

Une fois lavée, mes pires craintes se confirment : une robe que je n'oserais jamais porter m'attend bien sagement à côté d'une paire de chaussures qui vont à coup sûr m'apporter au moins au cheville cassée. Après de longues délibérations internes, je décide de mettre la robe et de descendre pieds nus.

-Tu es exaspérante Bella, vraiment !

-Ne l'écoute pas tu es magnifique, me souffle Edward en s'approchant de moi.

-Au fait, ils sont au courant que tu es aussi ? me demande Esmée.

Mon air coupable doit aussitôt me trahir, puisque tous réagissent immédiatement.

Rosalie : Comme si on avait besoin d'une nouvelle source de conflits avec ces… chiens !

Emmett : Chouette une bagarre !

Alice : Et moi qui suis incapable de prévoir ce qui va se passer ! Roooh je déteste être aveugle !

Jasper : Théoriquement tu n'es pas aveugle mon ange.

Alice : C'est comme si je l'étais !

Carlisle : Ca suffit ! Bella je pense qu'il faudrait au moins leur téléphoner pour les rassurer.

-Parce que tu crois que ça va les rassurer ?, ricane Emmett.

**POV Rose **

Pfffff, je n'en peux plus ! Comme par hasard lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez Charlie, un passionnant match de baseball commençait et c'était un ''crime de louper une rencontre pareille'' surtout que si j'ai bien compris ce n'était qu'une rencontre amicale…

Enfin bref, on est rentrés, c'est l'essentiel.

-Rooooooooose !

Je sens que les ennuis commencent, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Ouiiiiiiiii Emily ?

-Viens vite ! Bella a disparu !

**Décidément tout le monde veut s'enfuir en ce moment :p J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**


	6. Baisse de moral

**Encore en retard, je sais et je suis désolée…**

**Merci à Helimoen qui me suit depuis le Chapitre 3 et dont les reviews et les encouragements me font à chaque fois très plaisir ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es encore là ?**

**Et merci aussi à Lisa ! Encore une année où on pourra bavarder ensemble Si t'as des idées n'hésite pas !**

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! **

**6. Baisse de moral**

Je reste quelques secondes interloquée jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon portable me ramène sur Terre.

-Allo ?

-Rose ?

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, c'est Carlisle… Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que Bella est avec nous et qu'elle va bien. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Jacob m'arrache le téléphone.

-Si jamais vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je te jure que je t'arrache la tête espèce de san…

-Jacob !

-Espèce de, de, de… sanglier !

Et il raccroche brutalement. Depuis quand traiter quelqu'un de sanglier est-il une insulte ?

-Il faut qu'on aille la chercher… tout de suite !

-Jacob, calme-toi ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Rosaline qui y aille.

Sam, se tournant vers moi :

-On peut te faire confiance ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

J'avoue que je suis _légèrement_ dépassée par les évènements, mais juste un peu hein. Et puis pourquoi Jacob ne pourrait-il pas aller la récupérer ? Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de mes pensées Sam me répond :

-Jacob n'est pas en état d'y aller. Il risquerait de provoquer une bagarre et c'est bien la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment.

Je hoche la tête puis me dirige vers l'antique camionnette de Bella.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'arrive enfin devant la propriété des Cullen. J'ai à peine mis le pied à terre que la porte s'ouvre à toute volée laissant le passage à une Alice toute excitée qui se précipite vers moi et m'enlace avec ferveur.

-Comme tu m'as manquée !

-Toi aussi, je réponds en souriant.

-Au fait j'ai repéré une robe absolument splendide à Seattle, ça te tente une journée shopping ?

Mon sourire s'élargit, c'est tout elle ça.

-Tu sais bien que je suis consignée à la Push jusqu'au restant de mes jours, je soupire. D'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux que Bella se dépêche de rentrer.

-Et c'est toi, avec ton mètre 70 et tes 50 petits kilos, qui va m'y obliger peut-être ?

Je ris en me tournant vers le perron où toute la famille s'est regroupée.

-Elle a raison, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu y aille.

-Dis tout de suite que tu n'as plus envie de me voir ça ira plus vite, grogne ma chère cousine en faisant la moue.

La réaction d'Edward à cette remarque tout à fait anodine me surprend. Ses traits se crispent et son visage se transforme en un masque de douleur. Alice qui l'a remarqué elle aussi s'empresse d'intervenir.

-Bon et bien au revoir Bella…

Tous la saluent à leur façon, exceptés Jasper et Rosalie.

-On aurait quand même pu prendre le thé ou le café ou même un verre d'eau, grommelle Bella.

Mais elle grimpe tout de même à bord de son tas de ferraille, et Emmett installe un vélo en très mauvais état à l'arrière.

Elle ne se retourne sur son siège que lorsque la maison n'est plus en vu. Le silence s'installe alors dans la cabine.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle hoche la tête mais s'entête dans son mutisme.

-Tu as déjeuné quelque chose ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-On pourrait peut-être aller manger un morceau dans ce petit restaurant, tu sais celui juste après l'entrée de Forks ?

-Je croyais qu'il valait mieux que je me dépêche de rentrer ?, rétorque-t-elle froidement.

Je soupire et prends la direction de la Push.

-Bella, je suis de ton côté tu sais. Et cet isolement ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi.

-Comment tu pourrais comprendre ce que je ressens ? J'ai à peine retrouvé Edward que je suis déjà séparée de lui ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? On ne s'est pas vu pendant des mois !

Je ne réponds et comme nous sommes arrivés à destination elle ouvre précipitamment la portière avant de se ruer vers la maison. Je soupire puis me décide aussi à sortir.

A l'intérieur tous sont attablés autour de plats qui sentent merveilleusement bon. Un claquement de porte m'apprend que Bella est directement montée dans sa chambre.

Après que le repas soit fini, Emily me propose d'aller voir la ''maison'' qui sera dans quelques temps notre logement à moi et à ma cousine. Laquelle rétorque lorsque nous lui proposons de se joindre à nous :

-Croyez-moi je ne resterai pas suffisamment longtemps dans ce trou pour l'habiter alors ça ne sert strictement à rien que je vienne.

Nous nous élançons donc toutes les deux sous la pluie, chaussées de bottes en caoutchouc que notre hôte m'a gentiment dénichées. Mon sens de l'esthétique est clairement en danger depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette fille… Enfin bref, nous suivons un petit sentier de terre (ou plutôt de boue, finalement ces fichus trucs ont une certaine utilité. J'avoue que lorsque j'habitais chez Charlie je ne me promenais pas trop dans les bois mais je sens que si je ne veux pas ruiner mes chaussures il va falloir que je fasse l'acquisition d'une paire de ces choses… Quand je pense que quelques mois plus tôt je me pavanais en Louboutin et en Jimmy Choo…) et débouchons dans une clairière où trône une construction qui à première vue ne ressemble pas à une habitation. Mais si on plisse légèrement les yeux pour que le regard perce à travers le rideau de pluie, peut-être que… Et non même comme ça je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre petit indice indiquant que cet endroit est habitable.

Je sais, j'ai la chance que des gens soient assez gentils pour me proposer gratuitement une maison où je serais complètement indépendante et je fais la difficile alors que des hommes et des femmes vivent dans la rue...

Et en plus j'ai le bonheur d'avoir au pied des chaussures qui ne m'ont rien coûté non plus et je râle en parlant d'escarpins que certaines personnes ne pourront jamais s'offrir de toute leur vie…

Mais franchement en ce moment je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être indulgente… Le climat me tape sur les nerfs et je ne peux pas faire un pas sans que Monsieur Tu Vas Quelque Part ? se ramène et me suive partout comme un toutou.

Enfin bref, voyons voir cette fameuse maison… En fait c'est pas si mal… Je m'attendais à pire. Il n'y a même pas de trace d'humidité à l'intérieur et le toit ne donne pas l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, ce qui est, admettons-le, mieux que rien.

Il y a pas mal d'espace et tout est en bois. Il y a même une cheminée ! Lorsque nous montons à l'étage l'escalier craque mais même ça je le trouve simpa. C'est vrai après tout cette maison ne sera que pour moi et Bella donc on pourra sortir quand on veut sans avoir peur de réveiller Charlie parce qu'on a prévu une sortie avec son copain. Enfin ça c'est plus pour Bella que pour moi…

Oh mais j'y pense ! Je suis sûre qu'ils nous ont dégotté la maison la plus croulante pour qu'on mette énormément de temps pour la retaper et que nous restions ainsi chez Sam et Emily et donc sous leur surveillance ! Roooooh les vicieux ! Et en plus ici nous ne sommes pas très loin de chez eux, je suis même presque sûre que l'on peut voir le toit de ma chambre… enfin seulement quand les arbres n'auront plus de feuilles…

Eh bien ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Je vais donner une nouvelle jeunesse à cette ruine en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire !

Cette pensée me fait sourire et je sens sur moi le regard de la jolie Quileute. C'est remotivée et gonflée à bloc que j'examine avec une attention toute particulière chaque pièce. D'un côté on a une vue magnifique sur l'étendue d'eau. On peut également apercevoir un chemin qui descend en pente douce vers la plage.

Une fois la visite terminée je me précipite vers ma chambre : plus vite la maison sera restaurée, plus vite Bella et moi pourront nous y installer. A ce moment là nous serons totalement indépendantes, et elle pourra inviter et voir Edward quand elle voudra ! Et donc elle retrouvera le sourire !

Puis mon enthousiasme diminue légèrement lorsque l'absence de connexion internet se rappelle à mon bon souvenir…

**POV Bella **

Mon estomac finit par me rappeler bruyamment à l'ordre, et je me décide, avec mauvaise humeur évidemment, à sortir de ma chambre et à descendre sans bruit vers la cuisine. C'était sans compter mon incroyable sens de l'équilibre et cette fichue gravité…

Que je vous explique, vous allez voir c'est tout bête. Alors, apparemment mon pied droit s'est prise d'une soudaine passion pour mon pied gauche et à décider de lui filer rencart comme ça d'un coup, en plein milieux des marches. Bref en fin de compte ma tête est brusquement partie en avant, pressée de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et c'est à cet instant que Rose a décidé de se montrer un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'est vite effacé lorsqu'elle m'a aperçu puis fait volte face essayant de s'enfuir au plus vite du lieu de la catastrophe imminente. Malheureusement pour elle, mais heureusement pour moi, elle n'a pas été assez rapide et je l'ai éjectée dans les bras de Jared après qu'elle m'ait servie d'Air Bag.

Je me relève donc finalement sans une égratignure et en bonne cousine que je suis-je me tourne vers celle qui a été en quelque sorte ma sauveuse et écarquille grand les yeux, surprise par la scène qui se tient devant moi…


	7. Retournement de situation

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour après deux mois d'absence ! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles sont toujours bienvenues et aident beaucoup pour la motivation !**

**Voilà, sinon juste un petit rappel : personne ne s'est imprégné à part Sam. Voilàààà maintenant je vous laisse tranquille ! **

**7. Retournement de situation**

**POV Rose**

Je lève prudemment la tête et fais l'inventaire de toutes les parties de mon corps afin de vérifier qu'il n'en manque aucune et qu'elles sont intactes. Puis je me tourne vers celui qui a eu la malchance d'amortir ma chute. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur le visage de Jared, je me fige. Il semble à la fois surpris et prodigieusement agacé. Je veux le remercier et lui demander de m'excuser mais ses yeux, après avoir rencontrés les miens, se parent d'une expression indéchiffrable. Puis la colère se peint sur ses traits, il se lève furieusement et sort à toute vitesse.

Je me relève interloquée et rencontre les regards stupéfaits des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce dont celui de Bella. Emily finit par se ressaisir et me regarde avec tendresse. Certains garçons ricanent puis sortent à leur tour.

-Laissez-le tranquille !, crie Sam en leur courant après.

Je me tourne vers ma cousine afin de savoir si elle est aussi perdue que moi mais apparemment, non. Elle aborde une drôle d'expression, comme si plusieurs idées s'affrontaient dans sa tête. Un large sourire finit par l'emporter.

-Ils vont lui mener la vie dure le pauvre, commente Emily. Je le plains d'avance, ce sera loin d'être facile pour lui.

Elle échange un regard complice avec Bella mais aucune des deux ne se donnent la peine de m'expliquer. C'est alors que Jake fait irruption dans le salon.

-Bah où sont passés les autres ?

-Ils sont partis chercher Jared.

Le jeune homme hausse ses sourcils. Je me dis alors que je vais enfin avoir une explication lorsque ma cousine ouvre la bouche, ayant momentanément oublié sa rancune envers lui.

-Tu connais bien ma maladresse légendaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête et sourit, attendant avec une impatience visible la suite.

-Et bien voilà, j'ai accidentellement trébuché dans les escaliers et je suis tombée sur Rose qui est à son tour tombée sur Jared…

-Et alors ?

Les deux jeunes filles lui lancent des regards entendus et il semble comprendre.

-Oh ! Vous voulez dire que… Haha ! Et dire que j'ai manqué ça ! Je reviens !, crie-t-il avant de se lancer à la poursuite des autres.

Je ne comprends strictement rien mais ces deux traîtresses se détournent déjà et restent sourdes à mes questions.

Agacée, je remonte alors dans ma chambre, me saisit de mon sac et de mon ordinateur, et me dirige rageusement vers la voiture de Bella après avoir attrapé ses clefs au passage. Je prends alors la direction du centre de la réserve où il me semble avoir vu ce matin un petit café proposant la connexion Wifi.

Plusieurs chocolats chauds –je déteste le café- plus tard, je suis plus détendue. J'ai repéré des magasins de meubles et de bricolage à Seattle qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire dans mon nouveau chez-moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller y faire un tour après avoir pris les mesures de ma future habitation. Je paie alors ma note puis regagne l'extérieur. Pendant mes recherches, la pluie a recommencé à tomber. Je me précipite ver la camionnette et tourne la clé… Sauf que cette ruine roulante n'a aucune réaction. Je rouspète, puis réessaie. Toujours pas de résultat… Je peste, c'est quand même la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui ! Je ressors, sous la pluie battante, et soulève le capot. Le problème c'est que je ne connais strictement rien à la mécanique… Je fouille alors dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable… qui n'a plus de batterie, ce lâche ! Je referme le capot avec rage, verrouille la voiture et me décide à rentrer à pied.

Je regrette rapidement ma décision, mais enfin pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été fichue d'aller demander de l'aide dans le bar ? il y aurait bien eu quelqu'un qui m'aurait aidé, ou alors j'aurais pu appeler un dépanneur ! Non mais franchement ma pauvre fille, tu manques de jugeote parfois ! Je soupire mais la perspective de rebrousser chemin ne m'enchante guère, et puis, je ne devrais pas tarder à arriver non ?

Mais c'est que c'est drôlement plus long à pied qu'en voiture ! La terre a remplacé le goudron depuis quelques temps et mes chaussures sont déjà fichues ! Moi et ma manie de mettre des talons, quelle mauvaise habitude ! J'ai mal aux pieds et décide de les enlever, de toute façon je suis déjà trempée et pleine de boue, que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire ? Cette pensée me redonne courage et je poursuis ma route avec conviction alors que l'averse redouble.

Au bout d'un moment j'aperçois une maison, à côté se trouve une sorte de remise. Après avoir inspecté les alentours je me précipite pour m'abriter un peu sous cette dernière. J'ai froid et je claque des dents. Pour me réchauffer, je fais des petits bons sur place lorsque j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Intriguée, je pousse la porte en bois qui s'ouvre dans un grincement. L'endroit a été remisé en une sorte de garage. Au milieu trône une automobile qui est apparemment en train d'être réparée. Un nouveau bruit me fait sursauter et je me rends alors compte que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce : il y a quelqu'un sous la voiture !

La tête de ce quelqu'un émerge alors…

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il peut toujours arriver pire…

**POV Bella**

Je discute joyeusement avec Emily sur ce qui vient de se passer, ayant oublié toute rancœur, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et que des bruits de voix se font entendre. Les garçons font irruption dans la cuisine. Sam va enlacer sa petite amie tandis que Quil déclare avec un air déçu :

-On n'a pas réussi à le trouver…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra forcément par ici. Et dès qu'on lui aura mis la main dessus, je peux t'assurer qu'il va passer un moment difficile !, ricane Paul.

Les autres rigolent, et même Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Tous semblent enthousiastes et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se ruent sur les pâtisseries qu'Emily leur a préparé et dont l'arôme embaume dans toute la maison.

**POV Rose**

Jared me regarde d'un air étonné :

-Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici ?, me demande-t-il après m'avoir détaillé avec suspicion.

-Et bien je suis allée en ville mais au retour l'antiquité qui sert de moyen de transport à Bella n'a pas voulu démarrer. Donc j'ai décidé de faire le chemin à pied !

Toute trace de suspicion a disparu et il me fixe en souriant d'un air un peu moqueur.

Je me souviens alors de l'état dans lequel je suis et rougis violement. Il s'extirpe du ventre de la voiture et me domine de toute sa taille. Malheureusement pour moi, mes yeux se situent à peu près à la hauteur de son torse nu qui attire immédiatement mon regard. Qui a dis que les mécanos n'étaient pas sexys ? Quand ils sont musclés et tâchés de cambouis, s'entend…

Je détourne avec peine le regard. Jared brise alors le silence un peu gênant qui s'est installé.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut-être ?

-Oh ! Non, merci. Je reviens d'un bar, répondis-je en souriant timidement. Puis comprenant que ma phrase peut être mal interprétée, je rougis –décidément ça devient maladif !- et précise : enfin je n'ai bu que des chocolats chauds, bien sûr !

Il rit et s'essuie les mains sur un chiffon déjà bien tâché. Ayant suivi son mouvement des yeux, mon imagination part au quart de tour et je me prends à me demander si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air… Il surprend mon regard et me regarde bizarrement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… bizarre…

-Oh… Euh… Je vais bien… Merci !

-Suis-je bête ! Tu as froid, viens il y a un feu dans la cheminée, ça te fera du bien.

-Non, non, sa va, je t'assure, sa va très bien, je n'ai absolument pas frooooo… Atchoum !

Il me lance un regard triomphant et me voilà bien obligé de le suivre. Il m'emmène dans la maison qui jouxte la remise, m'ouvre la porte et s'efface galamment pour me laisser passer. Puis il me précède dans une pièce qui doit être le salon et me désigne un fauteuil près d'une cheminée dans laquelle ronronne effectivement un feu très attrayant. Je m'installe timidement.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien boire ?

J'acquiesce. Il n'insiste pas et se dirige vers une autre pièce. Finalement il se retourne, comme s'il hésitait, et finit par me dire :

-Si tu veux tu peux prendre une douche… Je peux te prêter des affaires et après je te raccompagnerai chez Emily ?

Sa phrase sonne comme une question et je le regarde quelques instants, interloquée. Depuis quand est-il gentil, voir prévenant, envers moi ?

-Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade, bougonne-t-il, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non pas du tout… Ca te dit alors ?

-Et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Ok, alors suis-moi, on va te trouver des affaires de rechange.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre et je reste sur le palier, gênée de violer ainsi son intimité. Mais la curiosité est la plus forte et je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir une chambre de garçon –excepté celles de mes cousins mais ça ne compte pas ils n'ont que 3 et 5 ans…- et je suis un peu intriguée.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, la pièce est plutôt rangée et il n'y a pas de mauvaises odeurs flottant dans l'air. Elle est assez grande et très lumineuse. Des photos sur lesquelles je reconnais quelques-uns des garçons qui ''squattent'' chez Emily et Sam, sont accrochées aux murs. Au centre trône un grand lit double ainsi qu'un écran plat, un PlayStation, une armoire, un bureau et des bibliothèques. Rien de bien original, quoi.

-Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu dors chez Sam et Emily, si tu as une maison et une chambre ?

Il se retourne, me souris puis réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Je préfère être là-bas avec toute la meu… bande. C'est plus sympa. De plus, ça fait longtemps que je ne dors plus ici. Je n'y viens plus que pour retaper des voitures dans la remise.

-Et tes parents ? Ils pensent quoi de tout ça ?

Apparemment j'ai du toucher un sujet sensible car il se rembrunit.

-Je suis désolée ! Oublie ça, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète…

-Non, c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes ! En fait je ne les vois plus beaucoup. Ils ne vivent pas dans cette maison, c'est celle de mon oncle, il s'occupe de moi depuis assez longtemps. Mon père et ma mère travaillent tous les deux en ville, à Seattle. Au début, ils revenaient tous les soirs, la journée j'étais ici. Et puis ils se sont trouvé un appartement là-bas et ils ne rentraient plus que le week-end. Finalement ils ne sont plus rentrés du tout, ils ont vendu la propriété qu'ils avaient à la Push et je me suis installé définitivement ici. Ensuite j'ai rencontré tous ceux qui composent à présent notre petite bande et le reste a suivi tout naturellement.

Il y a un bref silence. Je suis à la fois gênée de l'avoir un peu forcé à me révéler tout ça, flattée qu'il l'ait fait et triste pour lui.

-Eh ! Pas de pitié, hein ! Je t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour avoir ce résultat-là ! Tiens ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé des vêtements qui devraient t'aller ! Certains datent d'avant ma croissance –à part le tee-shirt et le pull- donc ils sont un peu vieux, j'espère que ça ira… Par contre pour les sous-vêtements je peux rien faire…, me dit-il mal à l'aise.

-C'est très bien, merci !, le rassure-je.

Il me les tend ainsi qu'une serviette de bain. Il m'explique le fonctionnement de la douche, me désigne un gel pour le corps pour homme AXE, qui prouve qu'il vient encore assez souvent ici –je ne pense pas que son oncle soit du style à utiliser ce genre de produit- puis sort, me laissant seule.

L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. C'est un vrai bonheur pour mes muscles tendus, pour mes cheveux emmêlés et salis par la pluie, ainsi que pour mes pauvres petits pieds que je fais si souvent souffrir par soucis d'esthétisme [je n'y peux rien si les chaussures sont un de mes pêchés mignons !]. Mes sous-vêtements, posés sur le chauffe-serviette, ont tout de même pu sécher. Je les enfile rapidement puis m'attaque aux vêtements de Jared. Le jean est beaucoup trop grand au niveau de la taille mais il m'a gentiment fourni une ceinture avec et il parvient à tenir sur mes hanches. En plus le Jean Boyfriend c'est à la mode en ce moment non ? Quand au tee-shirt et au pull, ils sont dix fois trop grands mais tellement confortables ! Et il m'a même prêté des chaussettes, en m'assurant au moins dix fois qu'elles étaient propres. Si c'est pas mignon, ça ! D'ailleurs, c'est quand même un peu bizarre qu'il change de comportement vis-à-vis de moi si brusquement…

Je relève mes cheveux afin qu'ils ne me gouttent pas dans le dos et m'observe dans le miroir. J'ai un style un peu spécial, mais ça va je suis quand même assez présentable. Je souris à mon reflet puis me décide à rejoindre Jared qui m'attend dans le salon. Lorsqu'il me voit, il a une drôle d'expression que je ne comprends pas. Puis celle-ci disparaît et il me fait signe un peu brusquement de le suivre. Nous descendons une volée de marche et nous voilà dans un garage où se trouve une voiture de sport orange vif. Il déverrouille la portière côté passager, me l'ouvre, s'efface pour me laisser monter et la referme derrière moi. Il se place ensuite derrière le volant, ouvre la porte du garage et fait rugir le moteur.

Le bruit n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui de la camionnette de Bella, mais alors là rien du tout. Jared se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire d'excuse, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner pour tout ce tape-à-l'œil. Malheureusement –pour moi- il a entre-temps enfilé un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, me cachant la vision de ses magnifiques abdominaux… Même s'il est toujours incroyablement attirant…

Je décide d'entamer la conversation :

-Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes une voiture pareille ?

Il me sourit d'un air malicieux.

-Je l'ai sauvée de la casse où un inconscient l'avait placée, m'explique-t-il. J'ai acheté les pièces à changer et je l'ai réparée. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'étais impatient d'avoir 16 ans et mon permis… Même si j'avoue que j'ai fait un peu le con avec et que j'ai failli avoir des ennuis…

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que j'ai fait quelques courses qui n'étaient pas vraiment légales avec et que je me suis fait pas mal d'argent…

Je sens qu'il guette ma réaction dans le rétroviseur, aussi je ne laisse rien paraître et acquiesce simplement.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger, remarque-t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

Je lui souris malicieusement :

-Tu m'emmèneras une fois ?

-Ah non, je ne joue plus à ces jeux-là maintenant !, rit-il. On est arrivé, remarque-t-il en mettant un terme à la conversation.

Je tends la main vers la poignée de la portière puis vois qu'il n'a pas bougé.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

Il semble hésiter, puis détache finalement sa ceinture et sort en soupirant.

-De toute façon j'imagine que je devrais bien les affronter un jour ou l'autre…


	8. Rentrée scolaire

**Coucou, me voilà de retour ! **

**Petite précision : ne connaissant pas le système scolaire américain, j'avoue que j'ai un peu inventé et que je me suis inspirée du français =)**

**Merci à Lisa pour ta review ! Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au truc des chaussettes =) et oui Jared est un ami de Jacob. ^_^**

**8. Rentrée scolaire **

**POV Bella**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Rose, suivie de près par Jared, pénètre dans le salon où nous sommes tous attablés pour le dîner. Les loups affichent tous un sourire banane ainsi qu'un air qui se veut certainement innocent. Je plains Jared d'avance, quand ils le veulent ils peuvent être particulièrement lourds. Celui-ci doit suivre le même raisonnement que moi au vu de la tête qu'il a en ce moment.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ?, commence Paul, avec un ton suggestif.

-La camionnette de Bella est encore tombée en panne ! Alors j'ai décidé de rentrer à pied et heureusement j'ai croisé Jared qui a eu la gentillesse de me ramener ici !, elle se tourne vers lui et lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Celui-ci s'empresse de lui sourire en retour, laissant ainsi de côté sa mauvaise humeur.

-Humhum. Et comment ça se fait que tu portes ses vêtements, continue Paul, en jouant des sourcils.

J'examine plus attentivement sa tenue : en effet elle porte des vêtements d'homme mais bizarrement ça lui donne un style… sexy ? A en juger par la manière dont son chauffeur la regarde je dois être dans le vrai…

Ma cousine semble alors comprendre le sous-entendu et rougit. Son chevalier servant vient aussitôt à la rescousse :

-Elle était trempée, j'allai pas la laisser comme ça elle aurait pu attraper froid ! Alors je lui ai proposé de prendre une douche –ça il aurait mieux fait de ne pas le préciser vu les têtes des autres gars- et je lui ai prêté des vêtements…

-Quelle gentillesse de ta part, Jared. C'est d'une grandeur d'âme…

Ce dernier décoche un regard meurtrier à Paul qui a une fois de plus rajouté son grain de sel.

-Bon ben, ce n'est pas tout mais je suis sûre que vous mourrez de faim, alors venez vous assoir et servez-vous avant qu'il ne reste plus rien, intervient Emily afin d'éviter une éventuelle bagarre.

Alors que nous arrivons au dessert, Rose qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas, demande :

-Vous savez où je pourrai acheter une voiture ici ?

-Pourquoi ça ?, rétorque Sam. La camionnette de Bella va très bien, non ?

Elle hausse un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés qui semble dire : Tu plaisantes là ?

Elle n'a apparemment pas encore compris que l'emménagement à la Push signifiait la fin de nos libertés individuelles.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore appeler ce truc, voiture ! Elle tombe en ruine, c'est une carcasse roulante !

-Oui, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle roule, non ?

Rose soupire et me lance un regard suppliant. En temps normal je l'aurai aidé volontiers mais là elle venait d'insulter ma courageuse voiture et je n'allai certainement pas la défendre, qu'elle se débrouille ! Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle poursuit son argumentation :

-Et puis ce ne sera pas pratique pour l'école, on ne finira sans doute pas tous les jours à la même heure !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te ramener !

Elle prend alors un air boudeur et dit, en désespoir de cause :

-Très bien, mais si jamais j'ai un accident et que je suis blessée, dans le coma ou que je meurs, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur argument. Le visage de Jared blanchit et celui-ci se tourne vers son Alpha, suppliant. J'attends de voir la suite, curieuse. La première règle de la meute est de protéger coûte que coûte l'imprégnée de chaque membre, à ma connaissance ils ne l'ont jamais enfreinte. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Sam pousse un soupire et se résout à accepter. Rose qui avait plongé son minois dans son assiette et qui n'a donc rien vu de l'échange visuel, sourit largement et pousse un petit cri de victoire.

-Mais à une condition !

Elle se renfrogne, s'attendant certainement au pire.

-C'est Jared qui sera chargé de te trouver une voiture !

-Pas de problème, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre en retrouvant son sourire alors que le loup remercie Sam du regard, souriant également à la perspective du temps à passer avec elle.

**POV Sam**

Le repas fini, nous sortons pour commencer les patrouilles. Je lance un regard de soutien à Jared qui n'a franchement pas l'air pressé de se transformer. Nous courons à travers les bois, nous déshabillant au passage et nous retrouvons sous notre forme de loup. Plusieurs pensées différentes éclatent alors dans ma tête. Je ne les impose pas au silence, il faudra bien passer par là un jour, alors autant que ce moment difficile se termine le plus vite possible. La voix de Paul est plus forte que les autres et celui-ci comment sarcastiquement :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en à peine 24 heures tu sois passé de ''Non mais quelle gamine pourrie-gâtée incapable de tenir un carton'' à ''Bon sang qu'elle est belle, c'est la femme de ma vie !''

-Ferme-là, mec.

Mais chacun en rajoute, y allant de son petit commentaire, sauf Leah qui n'en a apparemment rien à faire et qui s'est éloignée.

-Moi je l'aime bien Rose. Elle est gentille et très jolie aussi. Tu as remarqué que quand elle sourit ses yeux verts prennent des teintes dorées ?, commente Seth candidement.

L'image de la nouvelle imprégnée s'impose alors dans l'esprit de tous et celui de Jared part au quart de tour.

-Je sens que tu vas être impossible à vivre, mec !, se moque Paul.

-Bon, arrêtez maintenant ! Laissez-le un peu tranquille, vous pensez que c'est facile pour lui ? Passons au sujet du jour, il va falloir que nous instaurions des tous de garde pour vérifier qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas. Enfin il faudrait surtout surveiller Bella, je ne pense pas que nous ayons des ennuis avec Rose… S'il te plaît Jared, arrêtes de penser !... Bon demain matin vous aurez vos emplois du temps, il me semble que vous n'avez pas cours l'après-midi donc on pourra discuter de tout ça. Je pense que ce sera plus pratique sous forme humaine. Bon, prenez vos tours de garde à présent.

**POV Rose**

Ca y est ! Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle arrive si rapidement !

Un nœud au ventre, je descends déjeuner. Jared est déjà attablé, en me voyant il me sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ! Adorable comme tu es, tu te feras facilement des amies !

Sa dernière phrase me fait rougir mais me réconforte également. Je m'assieds en face de lui et il me tend des toasts encore chaud.

-Mange, ça te fera du bien ! Thé, café ou chocolat ?

-Euh, chocolat s'il te plaît !

-Au fait, pour ta voiture, tu sais ce que tu veux ?

Je secoue la tête. J'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

-N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire du moment qu'elle roule !

-Et tu as des limites de prix ?

-Alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème ! Mes parents s'en fichent complètement !

Je me rends alors compte que ça fait un peu ''petite fille pourrie-gâtée'' et je rougis. Heureusement il rigole et nous continuons notre discussion. Il me propose d'aller voir quelques garages ce week-end et j'accepte. Les autres finissent par venir petit-déjeuner, certains garçons nous lançant des regards moqueurs, et c'est bientôt l'heure du départ. Mon stress remonte en flèche et Bella n'est pas mieux, elle a un teint un peu verdâtre.

Sa voiture ayant été récupérée par Jacob qui s'était mis en tête d'y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est Emily qui nous emmène dans la grosse jeep noire de son compagnon. Elle nous dépose toutes les deux devant le lycée, nous adresse un sourire chaleureux et qui se veut réconfortant puis fait demi-tour et nous laisse plantées là. Heureusement les autres garçons ne tardent pas à arriver et ils nous escortent vers les panneaux d'affichage où est punaisée la liste des élèves ainsi que la classe où ils doivent se rendre. Grâce à leur carrure imposante, ils parviennent à se faufiler dans la foule qui se tient devant, nous collées à leurs basques.

Malheureusement Bella et moi n'avons pas le même professeur principal et devons nous séparer. Mais nous avons la chance d'être avec quelques-uns des garçons Embry et Quil pour elle, Jared pour moi. Je le suis vers une salle où il retrouve quelques amis. Il me présente et ceux-ci m'accueillent gentiment. Le professeur finit par arriver et nous entrons dans la classe. Jared s'assoie à une table et j'hésite à me glisser à côté de lui, peut-être qu'il souhaite rester avec ses amis après tout ? Il se tourne alors vers moi, me sourit et tapote la place libre.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur Wilson et j'enseigne la biologie. Je serais votre professeur principal cette année. Je crois connaître tout le monde… sauf vous Mademoiselle ! Vous venez du lycée de Forks, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, les nouvelles vont vite par ici ! Attendez, laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes Rosaline Greene, c'est cela ?

Je hoche la tête, un peu gênée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous ! J'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit, reprend-il en se tournant vers les autres étudiants. Quand à vous, Jared, je compte sur vous pour que lui fassiez visiter le lycée !

-Bien sûr Monsieur, répond celui-ci avec un sourire.

-Bien, à présent, laissez-moi vous donnez vos emplois du temps ainsi que la liste de matériel dont vous aurez besoin cette année…

A midi, la cloche retentit et tous se précipitent vers la sortie. Jared m'entraine vers la sortie en me désignant des endroits particuliers –tels que les labos et le self- lorsque nous passons devant. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de se repérer, l'établissement est assez petit. De plus j'ai pas mal de cours en commun avec lui, donc je pense que ça ira.

Nous rejoignons les autres dehors, je compare mon emploi du temps avec celui de Bella et nous avons toutes deux le plaisir d'avoir trois matières en commun : anglais, philosophie et sport.

Après un délicieux repas préparé par Emily, celle-ci nous propose de nous rendre à Port Angeles afin d'acheter le matériel dont nous aurons besoin cette année. Jared et Seth nous accompagnent. Une fois là-bas nous nous éparpillons dans les rayons, nous donnant rendez-vous aux caisses automatiques dans une heure. J'ai toujours adoré les achats de rentrée : choisir son agenda, des classeurs, des nouveaux stylos, des trousses et j'en passe. Au passage je repère quelques éléments de décoration qui feront bien dans ma prochaine maison. Problème : l'un d'eux –une affiche sur laquelle j'ai complètement craqué- se trouve hors de ma portée, même avec mes talons douze centimètres ! Je m'apprête à renoncer lorsque je sens quelques choses de chaud dans mon dos alors qu'une main me pousse gentiment sur le côté et qu'une autre attrape l'objet des mes convoitises. Je me retourne alors pour me trouver face à un Jared souriant qui me tend l'affiche en souriant –c'est une maladie ma parole, il est toujours joyeux ou quoi ? Mon cœur rate un battement, puis s'emballe alors que son sourire s'agrandit –il ne l'a quand même pas l'avoir entendu, si ?

Je balbutie quelques remerciements et me sauve pendant qu'il éclate de rire. Et bien voilà qu'il se moque de moi maintenant !

Je retrouve Bella quelques rayons plus loin qui fixe quelque chose que je ne vois pas d'un regard absent.

-Euh Bella ? Je sais qu'Edward te manque mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fantasmer sur les sous-vêtements hommes, tu sais ?, déclare-je, hilare.

Celle-ci lève la tête, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, me regarde d'un air interrogateur puis se tourne vers ce qu'elle fixait il y a quelques secondes et rougit violemment.

-Allez viens, on va payer tout ça, petite perverse !

-J'ai pas fait exprès, j'avais pas vu ce que c'était !

-Mais oui, je te crois !

Je continue un peu à la faire tourner en bourrique pour le plaisir, après tout on ne peut pas dire qu'hier soir elle m'ait été d'une grande aide ! Les autres nous regardent bizarrement, curieux de connaître la cause de la bouderie de Bella et de mon hilarité…


	9. Coccinelle et feuilles de thé

**Merci à Lisa, Sylberia et tia 63 pour leur review !**

**9. Coccinelle et feuilles de thé**

**POV Jared**

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et observe discrètement les trois jeunes filles assises à l'arrière, enfin une en particuliers. Me reviens alors en mémoire mon imprégnation…

_Flash-back_

Je me dirige vers les escaliers à la suite de Rosaline afin de monter dans ma chambre. Sa seule vue m'insupporte, cette fille est totalement pourrie-gâtée et j'ai vraiment du mal à me montrer à peu près cordial envers elle. Elle affiche un grand sourire qui étrangement se mue en expression d'horreur. Elle se retourne brutalement mais Bella lui tombe dessus et la pousse dans ma direction. Surpris, je tends les bras par automatisme pendant qu'elle m'entraîne dans sa chute.

Grâce à ma condition de loup, je sens à peine le choc lorsque je touche terre. Je vois Rosaline qui s'examine sous toutes les coutures comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait aucun membre. Pauvre petite fille fragile, se serait-elle cassé un ongle ?

Mon regard rencontre ses yeux verts-dorés et mon agacement ainsi que mes sarcasmes fondent comme neige au soleil… A présent il n'y a plus qu'elle qui occupe mes pensées – il n'y a de place pour rien d'autres que ses magnifiques yeux qui me fixent avec inquiétude et gêne ainsi que ses longs cheveux brun qui se parent de milles reflets oscillants entre le cuivre et l'or et qui encadrent son si joli visage… J'hume son parfum à plein nez et il me semble que jamais je n'ai senti pareille senteur...

Serait-ce donc cela l'imprégnation ?

Etrangement cette réflexion me ramène brutalement sur terre, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense à présent c'est à Paul qui va bien se foutre de ma gueule. La colère s'empare de moi et avant de me transformer en plein milieu du salon et de faire du mal à l'objet de tous mes désirs, je me lève avec brusquerie et sort rapidement dehors.

Une fois transformé, je me rends compte de mon erreur. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à me rejoindre et je vais avoir droit à leurs sarcasmes –enfin surtout ceux de Paul- et commentaires. J'aurai mieux fait de rester dans le salon, au moins ils se seraient retenus. Et puis j'aurai été avec Rose… A présent chaque minute passée loin d'elle me paraissait un supplice et la plus petite seconde passée avec elle, le plus beau des cadeaux…

Je me retransforme à proximité d'un ruisseau, me jette dedans afin d'effacer mon odeur et court en direction de la maison de mon oncle.

_Fin du flash-back_

Lorsque je l'avais vue dans la remise où je réparais une voiture, mon cœur avait fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. D'abord étonné puis fou de joie, j'avoue –avec honte- avoir aussi été un peu soupçonneux à son égard. Et si c'était les autres qui l'envoyaient ? Qu'ils lui avaient tout dit ? Ils n'auraient quand même pas osés !

Ensuite, elle s'était expliquée et toute trace de suspicion avait disparu, ne restait que le bonheur d'être en sa compagnie.

**POV Rose**

La semaine de cours passe rapidement. Petit à petit je fais la connaissance de trois filles : Abigaël, une jeune fille végétarienne, un peu hippie dans son genre avec ses nombreux bracelets aux poignets et ses longs cheveux lisses qui descendent très bas dans son dos. Elle est très gentille et nous avons cours de maths ensemble. Il y a également Elizabeth, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Lizzie. Elle lit beaucoup et adore les bouledogues ! Au début elle m'a paru un peu timide, mais maintenant que nous nous connaissons plutôt bien je découvre une jeune fille un peu fofolle toujours prête à rigoler. Toutes deux adorent regarder des séries, américaines surtout, ce qui nous fait un bon point commun. Quand à la troisième, elle s'appelle Cléophée, alias Cléo. Tout comme Lizzie, elle était plutôt réservée au début puis petit à petit elle a baissé sa garde et j'ai pu découvrir quelqu'un d'une gentillesse et d'une patience incroyables –tant mieux elle souhaite devenir infirmière. En plus elle est d'origine française donc on parle parfois dans cette langue –j'ai passé quelques années dans un pensionnat de jeunes filles en France.

Par ailleurs j'ai appris que Jared parlait espagnol couramment. En effet lorsqu'il était petit et avant qu'il ne soit confié à son oncle, ses parents avaient engagé une ''bonne à tout faire'' espagnol qui lui servait aussi de nourrice. Malheureusement elle a eu un problème de papiers et a du retourner en Argentine.

La ''véritable nature'' de Paul m'ait également apparu, je n'ai jamais vu un gars aussi dragueur que lui ! Il a une sacrée réputation de séducteur au lycée ! En fait on peut dire que le petit groupe qu'il forme avec Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob et Seth, est considéré comme le plus populaire du lycée. Tous, excepté le petit dernier, jouent dans l'équipe de football américain. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir mais j'imagine que ceux qui sont en face ne doivent pas être très rassurés devant leur carrure impressionnante.

L'arrivée du week-end est vécue avec soulagement par tous les élèves. Le samedi matin, j'en profite pour faire la grasse matinée suivie d'un rapide jogging, et, après manger, je monte dans la voiture de Jared afin d'aller choisir mon futur moyen de locomotion.

-Ca te dérange si on s'arrête deux minutes ? Il faut que j'aille commander quelques pièces pour la voiture que je suis en train de retaper.

-Non, bien sûr que non !

Nous nous arrêtons dans une sorte de décharge où des carcasses s'entassent un peu partout. Un homme, la quarantaine et les mains pleines de cambouis, vient vers nous :

-Alors fiston, tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Oh mais tu n'es pas venu seul ! Enchantée Mademoiselle ! Tu as du goût p'tit gars !

-Tu vois bien que tu l'as gêne ! Rose, je te présente mon oncle, c'est lui qui tient cet… endroit ?

-Fiche toi de moi, gamin ! N'empêche le nombre d'heures qu'il a pu passer ici quand il était gosse !, dit-il en lui frottant affectueusement la tête.

-Je comprends mieux d'où il tient sa passion pour les voitures, déclare-je en riant.

-Bon, on y va ? Sinon je sens que tu vas commencer à débiter des passages très glorifiant de mon enfance et je préfère éviter ça !

-Haha, mais c'est qu'elle te plaît la petite demoiselle ! Ok, ok, on y va, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là !

-Ca ne te dérange pas d'attendre ici ? J'en ai pour une minute !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici !

Après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard il file rejoindre son oncle à l'intérieur d'une maison situé un peu plus loin et qui doit servir de bureau à cet endroit.

Je me balade dans les différentes allées aménagées lorsque je tombe sur une vieille coccinelle cabriolet rouge. C'est un véritable coup de foudre, c'est elle qu'il me faut !

-Rose ?, appelle Jared.

-Je suis là !

Je me retourne vers lui, totalement excitée.

-Est-ce que cette voiture est à vendre ?

-Euh, j'en sais rien, j'imagine mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle marche très bien si elle est ici… Tu veux dire que c'est celle-là que tu veux ?, interroge-t-il visiblement très surpris.

-Ca va les jeunes ?

-Monsieur, est-ce que cette voiture est à vendre ?

-Ah, non ! –mon excitation retombe instantanément- Ne me donne pas de Monsieur s'il te plaît ! Alors voyons voir… Je suppose que oui. Tu voudrais l'acheter ?

J'hoche frénétiquement la tête.

-Et bien il faut voir dans quel état elle se trouve…

Jared a déjà ouvert le capot et plongé la tête dedans. Je me tourne vers lui, pleine d'espoir lorsqu'il se relève.

**POV Jared**

Elle est trop mignonne ! On dirait un gosse un matin de Noel ! Comment résister à ce sourire ?

-Eh bien, il faudrait changer quelques pièces et ça te coûtera un peu cher mais globalement elle est en bon état !

-Ca veut dire que je peux l'acheter et que je pourrais l'utiliser ?

Il y a tellement d'espoir dans cette phrase que ça me briserait le cœur de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

-J'imagine que oui…, déclare-je en me tournant vers mon oncle.

-Ca marche !

-Youhou !, crie-t-elle avant de me sauter au cou. Puis semblant se rendre compte de son geste, elle se détache et s'excuse, me laissant à peine le temps d'apprécier son contact.

Par habitude je marchande le prix avec mon oncle pendant qu'elle nous regarde faire, amusée. Une fois les papiers signés et alors que nous regagnons ma voiture, je lui propose un marché :

-Si tu veux je peux te la remettre en état gratuitement, tu auras simplement à payer les pièces. En échange tu m'aides pour le français.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir et accepte. Je suis fou de joie, je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle !

-A une condition… Je pourrais t'aider à la réparer ?

Elle lève vers moi des yeux de chiens battus, attendant avec espoir. J'éclate de rire et résiste à l'envie de lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-C'est d'accord, mais pas de bêtise, hein ?

-Promis, je ferais tout ce que tu me diras de faire !

A cette dernière réplique, mon imagination s'emballe. Heureusement que mon oncle n'est pas là sinon il aurait sortir une petite phrase bien sentie…

**POV Rosaline**

Une certaine routine se met peu à peu en place. Chaque jour je retrouve les filles au lycée -nous commençons à nous entendre de mieux en mieux- puis je rentre je fais mes devoirs en compagnie de Bella et des autres garçons et enfin j'aide Emily à préparer le repas. Le week-end, Jared me donne des cours d'espagnol, et moi de français, et nous passons le dimanche après-midi à réparer ma voiture. Nous passons de très bons moments ensemble et je l'apprécie de plus en plus.

Cependant au bout de quelques semaines, Bella vient me voir.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Euh… Ok, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Je vais aller rejoindre Edward et nous allons passer le week-end ensemble.

-Mais où ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, il dit que c'est une surprise.

-Et où est-ce que j'interviens là-dedans ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les garçons ont mis en place des tours de garde afin de vérifier que nous restons bien à la Push…

-Humhum…

-Ce vendredi, le professeur d'anglais ne sera pas là et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter pour m'échapper…

-Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi tout cela me concerne.

-Attends, tu vas comprendre. Si nous n'avons pas anglais, Jared non plus n'a pas anglais. Par conséquent Bibi peut filer en douce pendant la cousine de Bibi s'occupe de lui !

-D'accord, mais tu oublies deux choses. La première, si jamais il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Jared qui patrouille ?

-Aucun souci à se faire sur ce point-là, ils seront tous en cours et Sam sera à Port Angeles pour la journée.

-Peut-être bien mais c'est là qu'on arrive au deuxième point, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'arriverai à le distraire ?

-Oh, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas bien difficile…, marmonne-t-elle. Je veux dire que vous vous entendez bien, non ? Parle-lui de ta voiture et tu verras qu'il partira au quart de tour ! Ou d'autres choses, je ne sais pas moi, après tout c'est toi qui le connais. Et s'il le faut emploie la manière forte !

-D'accord, j'essaierai… Mais je ne te garantis rien !

-Youhou ! Merci, t'es géniale !

Lorsque le fameux jour arrive enfin, je dois dire que j'appréhende énormément, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Alors que la sonnerie retentit, je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche timidement de son casier.

-Coucou !

-Coucou ! Sa va ?

-Oui, merci ! C'est cool, on a une heure de libre…

-Ouais c'est vraiment génial !

-Hum, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être… Je ne sais pas…

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien voulu dire par la ''manière forte'' ? Pas la drague quand même ? Si ? Non !

Allez ma grande, motive-toi, fais ça pour Bella ! Au pire qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

-Oui ?

Il est tourné vers moi et me regarde gentiment.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre dans un café ? A moins que tu ais quelque chose de prévu bien sûr, ce que je comprendrai tout à fait, tu sais…

Dès que Bella rentre, je la coince entre quatre yeux et je l'étripe ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi stupide de ma vie ! Mais où est passée ma confiance en moi ?!

-Ok, allons-y !

-Ok ? Ok ! Cool !

Nous nous dirigeons vers une sorte de salon de thé qui se trouve à proximité du lycée. Des vitrines regorgent de cupcakes plus appétissants les uns que les autres et de nombreuses boites de thé s'alignent sur des étagères derrière le présentoir.

Je me tourne vers Jared, surprise :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aller dans des endroits comme celui-là, remarque-je en souriant.

Il rougit violemment et tente de se justifier :

-Et bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le café et je me suis dit que cet endroit pourrait te plaire, en plus il fait froid, donc bon… Mais on peut s'en aller si tu veux !

-Non, non c'est très bien ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Bonjour les tourtereaux, qu'est-ce que je vous serre ?

-J'avais oublié la réputation de ce salon…, s'excuse-t-il, penaud.

-C'est pas grave ! Alors voyons voir, un thé canadien s'il vous plaît !

Nous passons un agréable moment et j'en oublie même la raison jusqu'à ce qu'en rentrant le soir, Sam se jette sur moi, visiblement très en colère.

-Où est-elle ?

-Qui ça ?

-S'il te plaît, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, demande Jared.

-Bella a disparu ! Nous n'arrivons pas à retrouver sa trace ! Son père est très inquiet et cela fait des heures que nous la cherchons ! Et devine le meilleur ? Elle n'est plus venue en cours à partir de l'heure libre d'anglais !

Je vois que Jared comprend peu à peu ce qu'il se passe et la tristesse se peint sur ses traits.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai simplement fait ça pour lui rendre service !

-Alors où est-elle ?, intervient Jacob en me prenant par les épaules puis en me secouant violement.

-Je ne sais pas !

-Par pitié Rose, arrêtes ce petit jeu et aides-nous un peu ! Où… est… elle ?, s'énerve Jacob en continuant de me secouer.

-J'en sais rien je te dis !

Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux.

-Lâches-la Jake ! , ordonne Jared en se tournant vers nous.

Je peux lire la déception dans ses yeux et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes qui coulent doucement sur mes joues.

-Je sais juste qu'elle est partie avec Edward pour le week-end mais elle ne savait pas où !

-Et tu l'as crue ! Parce que d'après toi, elle va revenir ici !

-Edward ne lui aurait pas fait un coup comme ça ! Et puis elle me l'aurait dit !

-Edward est égoïste, il s'en fiche complètement du mal qu'il peut causer !

-Pas si ça blesse Bella !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine !

-Parce que tu es plus peut-être ?

-Arrêtes de lui parler sur ce ton Jake !, intervient Jared.

-Jared, emmène-le avant qu'il n'y ait des problèmes, demande Sam.

Tous deux sortes sans me jeter un regard. Je me sens incroyablement coupable et je commence à avoir peur des conséquences de mon acte. Et si Bella ne revenait effectivement pas ?

-Je suis désolée, répète-je faiblement.

Emily vient me prendre dans ses bras avec gentillesse et m'entraîne vers la cuisine où elle me propose quelque chose à boire :

-Chocolat, café, thé ?

A la mention du dernier, mes pleurs redoublent. Nous restons toutes les deux sans parler, Sam nous rejoint et nous informe que tous les garçons sont partis à la recherche de ma cousine.

Petit à petit je finis par me calmer et tente de trouver une solution au problème que j'ai causé.

-Peut-être que si on appelait les Cullen, l'un d'entre eux pourrait nous dire où ils se trouvent et nous informer sur leurs motivations réelles ?, ose-je timidement.

Sam se tourne vers moi et me regarde étrangement. Puis il soupire et déclare :

-On peut toujours essayer… Tu as leur numéro ? Alors vas-y…

Je me saisis de mon portable, recherche rapidement dans le journal d'appel le numéro de Carlisle et appelle.

-Allo ?

-Carlisle ?

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir, c'est Rosaline… Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où Bella et Edward sont partis et s'ils ont l'intention de revenir ?

-Bien sûr qu'ils vont revenir ! Edward l'a simplement emmené voir sa mère ! Il lui avait offert des billets d'avion pour ce faire il y a quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé, et puisqu'ils étaient toujours valables, ils ont décidé d'y aller ce week-end. Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ?

-Et bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où ils allaient…

-Oh… J'imagine que Sam et les autres sont inquiets ?, demande-t-il après un silence.

-On peut dire cela comme ça… Ils ont aussi prévenu Charlie…

-Oh…, répète-t-il. J'en suis réellement navré mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils reviendront bien dimanche soir.

-D'accord… Je vais prévenir Charlie alors, il doit s'inquiéter. Merci beaucoup et excusez-moi du dérangement…

-Tu ne me déranges pas ! Tout se passe bien pour toi ?

-Oui, sa va ! Merci, je vais vous laisser, Bonsoir…

-Bonsoir Rosaline et Bonne nuit…

Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre le couple au courant, je crois qu'ils ont compris ou alors tout entendu. Sam sort précipitamment en lançant un :

-Je vais prévenir les autres !

Je compose alors le numéro de Charlie qui décroche complètement paniqué mais qui se détend après mes explications, visiblement soulagé. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de grogner sur ''ce fichu Cullen''.

Je finis par raccrocher, comme je n'ai pas faim je monte directement me coucher, ne voulant affronter ni Jared ni sa déception…


	10. Réconciliation et alarme incendie

**Merci à Lisa, Sylberia et Gabi pour leurs reviews ! Non non je ne suis pas perverse, après tout c'est ses pensées à lui :p C'est cool que Bella te plaise j'avais un peu peur que ça fasse bizarre… Sinon la troisième fille tu verras qui c'est et oui Jared va comprendre qu'elle voulait vraiment prendre le thé avec lui **** Sinon oui Lisa ''le thé canadien'' x) et oui il va lui pardonner ! **

**10. Réconciliation et alarme incendie **

**POV Rose**

Le samedi, je n'ose pas sortir de ma chambre. Emily me monte gentiment un plateau avec mon petit-déjeuner et je lui offre un sourire reconnaissant. J'ai tellement honte que je n'ai réussi à dormir cette nuit. En plus j'ai une tête affreuse mais pour une fois je m'en contrefiche. Je me sens tellement minable ! C'était vraiment stupide de ma part de faire cela, mais je voulais seulement aider Bella !

Vers dix heures du matin, Emily toque doucement à la porte.

-Coucou, ça va mieux ?, me demande-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, merci. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais je dois aller chercher ma petite cousine. Elle reste toute la semaine…

-Ah oui, parce que sa mère doit se faire opérer et que son mari travaille, c'est cela ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Ca m'ennuie de te laisser toute seule…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me débrouiller ! Je ne ferai pas de bêtise, promis !

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu pourrais peut-être aller chez Charlie ?

-Je t'assure, tout va bien se passer, je suis assez grande pour me prendre en charge ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Que je mette le feu à la maison ?! Je ne ferai jamais ça et puis la pluie aurait vite fait de l'éteindre, dis-je en souriant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux trombes d'eau qui tombent dehors.

-Pas de bêtise, hein !

-Promis ! Maintenant va-t-en, ou tu vas arriver en retard !

-Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans le frigo et j'ai laissé mon numéro, celui de Sam et celui de ma cousine sur la petite table, s'il y a le moindre problème tu appelles, hein ?

-Oui, maman ! Je serais sage, je ne regarderais pas trop la télé et je ne passerais pas toute la journée en pyjama ! Maintenant files ou tu vas finir par être en retard !

-Nous rentrerons le plus tôt possible demain !

-C'est ça !, rétorque-je avant de la pousser dehors. Je secoue un peu la tête en souriant, cette Emily quelle mère poule ! La sonnerie de mon portable dans ma poche me fait sursauter.

-Allo ?

-Rose ? C'est Abigaël ! Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir chez moi cet après-midi ? Il y aura Lizzie et Cléophée aussi, en plus j'ai un nouveau jeu sur la Wii, il faut absolument qu'on l'essaie !

Je souris devant son enthousiasme et me laisse facilement convaincre. Je me rends donc chez elle après un déjeuner vite expédié. Nous nous amusons une bonne partie de la journée avec le fameux jeu de danse puis décidons de faire des cookies et je dois avouer que nous mangeons plus de pâte que de gâteaux. Je finis par rester dîner chez elle, ce qui est un réel soulagement, n'ayant aucune envie de manger en tête à tête avec n'importe lequel des garçons, enfin surtout Jared… Afin que la panique de la dernière fois ne se reproduise pas, j'ai laissé un mot indiquant que j'étais chez Abigaël et que je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle heure je rentrerais.

Je finis par revenir chez Sam et Emily à pied, alors qu'il fait nuit depuis longtemps déjà.

_Tous les garçons m'entourent, nous nous trouvons sur une falaise et j'entends le bruit de l'eau qui se fracasse contre les parois rocheuses. Il fait froid et je frissonne dans ma fine chemise de nuit. Ils se rapprochent progressivement. La panique et la peur montent en moi lorsque j'aperçois l'air féroce sur leur visage. Je recule instinctivement à mesure qu'eux avancent. Ils commencent à me lancer de cruelles et blessantes paroles lorsque je sens soudain avec effroi le sol s'effondrer sous mes pieds et que je tombe en hurlant..._

Je me réveille brutalement en pleurs, me redresse dans mon lit et sanglote bruyamment. Je ressens tout à coup une forte chaleur et me retrouve le nez collé dans un torse brûlant.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité ici, d'accord ?

Jared me berce doucement et je me calme peu à peu. Je relève la tête vers lui et j'aperçois ses yeux noirs qui me fixent avec inquiétude et une certaine… tristesse ? Il sèche mes larmes du bout des doigts. Il me regarde quelques instants avec intensité avant de tourner brusquement la tête comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il reporte son regard sur moi.

-Ca va aller ?

J'hoche la tête, incapable de parler.

Il me sourit faiblement puis tourne les talons et s'en va rapidement. Sans sa présence à mes côtés j'ai brusquement froid. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir alors j'enfile un pull et descends me préparer un chocolat chaud. Puis je choisis un film et tente de me concentrer dessus.

Je me réveille le matin dans mon lit, tachant de me rappeler comment j'ai bien pu atterrir ici. Je descends finalement m'assois à la table devant le petit-déjeuner.

-Ca va mieux ?

La voix de Jared me fait sursauter.

-Oui, merci… Est-ce que c'est toi qui…

-T'as remise dans ton lit ? Oui c'est moi, je ne t'ai pas réveillée au moins ?, demande-t-il, soudain inquiet.

-Non, non ! Merci, c'était gentil…

Il y a un silence gêné que je romps quelques instants plus tard en tachant de rassembler le peu de courage que je possède.

-Jared, écoute, je suis sincèrement désolée, je voulais…

-Laisse tomber d'accord ? On n'a qu'à tout oublier et recommencer comme avant.

J'acquiesce faiblement et il me sourit largement avant de se détourner.

-Bon alors dépêche-toi, on a une voiture à réparer !

Je souris à mon tour et me tourne avec enthousiasme vers mon bol de céréales.

Nous arrivons juste à temps pour le dîner. La journée a été mer-vei-lleuse ! Bon au début, c'était quand même un peu bizarre mais finalement tout est redevenu comme avant ! Je crois bien que je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire depuis ce matin neuf heures et j'entre en dansant presque lorsque je me souviens que les autres ne sont peut-être pas aussi ouverts d'esprit que Jared. Je me stoppe donc brutalement dans l'entrée. Mais ils me regardent tous gentiment et mon réparateur de voiture me pousse doucement dans le dos. Le dîner se passe plutôt bien et dans une ambiance détendue jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

**POV Bella**

Quel week-end extraordinaire ! Rien qu'Edward, ma mère, Phil et moi ! Je sonne à la porte sans me départir de mon sourire qui se fane un peu devant la tête de Sam qui est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bella, me salue-t-il froidement.

-Sam, réponds-je avec enjouement, juste avant de me rappeler que j'ai en quelque sorte fugué. Ça va ? Tu as passé un bon week-end ?, ose-je timidement.

-Oui, merci. Mais dis-moi, comment était-le tien ?

-Très bien, merci !

-Tant mieux parce que maintenant toi et Rose êtes consignées ici !

Je me tourne vers ma cousine dans l'espoir d'obtenir son soutien mais elle détourne le regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?

Il me regarde avec froideur et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Jacob le devance.

-Non, mais c'est toi qui plaisante là ! Tu pars pendant deux jours sans prévenir personne avec la sangsue et tu reviens comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Et d'ailleurs comment diable as-tu pu être assez égoïste pour embarquer ta cousine dans tes manigances ? Tu as profité de la situation et tu aurais pu tout gâcher entre…

-Jake, tais-toi !, gronde Jared.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à lui et aux conséquences de mes actes mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Ton père et ta mère étaient terriblement inquiets à ton sujet, Bella, intervient Sam.

Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont prévenu mes parents ?!

-Mais, enfin ! A quoi donc t'attendais-tu ?, continue Jake. Que tout le monde soit heureux pour toi et la sangsue ? Que nous te demandions de nous raconter ton fabuleux week-end ? Tu es bien naïve petite fille…

Sam se détourne alors et me laisse entrer. Je passe devant la table où sont rassemblés tous les loups et tente de croiser le regard de Rose mais celle-ci fixe toujours le sol. Avec un soupir je me résigne alors à monter dans ma chambre et à me faire oublier momentanément.

Les jours passent et Rose ne me parle plus, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. D'accord les loups ont dû lui passer un sacré savon mais à présent tout va bien entre eux, non ? Elle s'est réconciliée avec Jared et lorsqu'elle est à la maison, elle passe son temps avec Emily.

**POV Rose**

Ça doit bien faire une semaine que je n'ai plus adressé la parole à Bella, je sais que c'est puéril mais il faut bien qu'elle comprenne un peu ce qu'elle a fait. Pourtant elle n'a toujours pas l'air de saisir, les garçons l'ignorent et même Emily, si adorable avec tout le monde, est distante avec elle. D'ailleurs je passe de plus en plus de temps avec cette dernière ainsi qu'avec les trois filles du lycée de la Push, en plus je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec Jared qui n'a pas l'air de garder de la rancœur envers moi. Enfin bref, je commence à me sentir de mieux en mieux ici.

Finalement j'ai décidé de ne plus bouder ma chère cousine qui a l'air de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ces derniers temps. Elle s'est excusée et m'a expliqué qu'Edward lui manquait. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir ici, j'ai posé la question à Jared qui m'a regardé étrangement et j'étais certaine qu'il allait me répondre mais Sam est apparu à ce moment-là et il n'a rien dit.

Ce soir ce sera les vacances, enfin ! En plus Bonnie et Angélique nos deux autres cousines vont venir nous rendre visite ! Elles logeront chez Charlie qui a gracieusement accepté de les recevoir. Ça va être génial !

En attendant nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase où nous avons cours de sport. Grâce à Bella, ces deux heures sont réellement passionnantes ! Un vrai ''one-woman'' show ! C'est assez drôle à regarder. En ce moment nous faisons du basketball et c'est fou le nombre de ballons qu'elle arrive à se prendre sur la tête en un match ! Je sais c'est un peu méchant et je devrais plutôt compatir mais franchement la seule chose que je suis capable de faire dans ces moments-là, c'est bien de rire !

Finalement le professeur met fin à ses souffrances en nous autorisant à aller nous doucher. Nous discutons d'une cabine à l'autre en commentant les prouesses des garçons –je dois bien avouer que Jared est très très doué en sport et que pendant qu'il joue son tee-shirt met très très bien en valeur les muscles de ses bras…

-J'en connais une qui pense à Jarrred !, chantonne Abigaël.

-Oh toi, retourne à ton anglais et laisse-moi rêver tranquillement !

Cléo et Lizzie rient pendant que nous continuons notre petite joute verbale. Soudain une alarme retentit et le professeur crie :

-Sortez tous ! Alarme incendie ! Aller on se dépêche !

-Quoi maintenant ? Mais on n'est même pas rhabillées !, m'écrie-je outrée.

-Prenez une serviette, enroulez-vous dedans et sortez !

-Non mais il plaisante là ?!

-Non, je ne plaisante pas ! Mademoiselle Greene dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres dans la cour ! Et vous aussi les filles !

Bien obligées nous nous entortillons dans nos serviettes et nous dirigeons dans la direction indiquée. Sur place les élèves nous regardent étrangement, certains rigolent franchement, d'autres nous dévisagent d'un air indigné et d'autres encore nous matent carrément et sans la moindre gêne ou discrétion !

-Du calme ! Ceci est un simple exercice, il n'y a pas réellement de feu !, crie un professeur.

-Non, mais c'est une blague ! Si jamais je choppe celui qui a eu la brillante idée de le faire pendant un cours de sport, je ne donne pas chère de sa vie !, tempête-je.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, chère cousine, grogne Bella à côté de moi. Mais peut-être que la tête de Jared lorsqu'il t'a vu dans cette minuscule serviette en vaut-elle la peine, rajoute-t-elle avec innocence.

A côté, les trois autres rigolent et s'empressent de confirmer ses dires.

-Je vous déteste toutes ! Vous parlez d'amitié !, peste-je.

-Nous aussi on t'aime !... Tu vois, il n'y a pas que Jared dans ce cas ! Quoique te voir en serviette me laisse assez indifférente !

Je soupire et les laisse continuer à déblatérer leurs idioties lorsque je sens un tissus chaud se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retourne et aperçois Jared qui se tient derrière moi et me sourit timidement.

-C'est gentil mais je risque de te la tremper !

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire puis s'éloigne et rejoint les autres garçons. J'enfile donc la veste de cuir qui est beaucoup trop grande pour moi mais tant pis mes tremblements ont cessé, c'est déjà ça. En tout cas, elle sent diablement bon…

-C'est-ti pas mignon !

-A-do-ra-ble !

-Tu crois que si je lui demande il me passe sa chemise ?

-A mon avis il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Rose qui le fasse, elle saura se montrer plus persuasive…

-Mais oui, vas-y Rosie ! En plus tu pourras mater ses ''magnifiques abdos'' de tout ton soul !

-Vous êtes… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour vous désigner !, réplique-je en riant malgré-moi.

-Bonjour les filles ! L'une d'entre vous aurait-elle besoin de l'un de mes vêtements ? Je prends exemple sur ce serviable Jared et vient vous proposer mes services, Mesdemoiselles !

Paul nous lance son sourire charmeur et joue des sourcils, stéréotype même du dragueur. Je souffle, personne ne peut donc laisser ce pauvre Jared tranquille ?

-Au fait, laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Paul, seigneur de cette belle contrée qu'est la Push ! Et vous douce créature, à quelle charmante appellation répondez-vous donc ?

Il attrape la première main qui lui vient, c'est-à-dire celle de Cléo, s'incline à la manière d'un gentleman et dépose un rapide baiser dessus. A la fin de sa tirade, il relève les yeux vers elle et son expression charmeuse laisse la place à un mélange d'incrédulité, de surprise et d'émerveillement.

Nous le regardons avec méfiance, nous attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il sorte une blague de son cru et il finit par déclarer :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Paul, et toi, tu es ?


	11. Enfin les vacances !

**Merci à Lisa, Sephora4 et Sylberia, pour leur review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui atteint presque les 5000 mots !**

**11. Enfin les vacances !**

**POV Rose**

_Bonjour je m'appelle Paul, et toi, tu es ? _

-Dans ta classe depuis la maternelle !, répond Cléo froidement avant de le planter là et de regagner le gymnase.

-Oh, la ferme !, s'exclame alors Paul à l'adresse de Jared qui se tient à ses côtés, goguenard, une main sur son épaule.

-Que le spectacle commence !, lance ce dernier en riant, avant que l'autre ne se dégage brusquement et ne retourne vers le lycée, furieux.

Jared me fait un clin d'œil avant de le suivre, toujours souriant. Je rougis brutalement puis avec un soupir, Bella m'attrape le bras et me traîne vers les vestiaires.

C'est les vacances, c'est les vacances, youhou !

Nous sortons toutes les cinq en riant, savourant la liberté qui nous est accordée pour la semaine à venir.

-Plus de cours de maths pendant lesquels je fais semblant de faire les exercices en attendant la correction !, lance Lizzie.

-Moi j'aime bien les maths !, rétorque Abigaël.

-Oh, pauvre petite Abi ! Toute une semaine sans cours de maths !

-Et sans son petit anglais chéri !, rajoute-je heureuse que pour une fois ce ne soit pas de moi dont on parle.

Elle rouspète et tente de se défendre tant bien que mal sauf que ledit anglais passe justement à ce moment en nous souhaitant de bonnes vacances avec ''son adorable petit accent'', ce qui lui cloue le bec pour un petit moment.

-Ca vous dit d'aller faire un tour à la plage ?, propose Cléo.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?! Mais il faudrait prévenir les garçons avant, je reviens !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas libres de vos faits et gestes !, intervient Abi.

-Laisse tomber, nous non plu, rétorque Bella.

Je les laisse et cherche Jared du regard, il se tient près de la Jeep de Paul et tous deux discutent à voix basse, sourcils froncés.

-Coucou !, lance-je en leur souriant.

Jared me renvoie mon sourire mais bien faiblement et c'est à peine si l'autre me remarque.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Non non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Sûr ?

-Certain ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Et bien avec les filles, nous aurions voulu faire une petite virée…

Jared blanchit brusquement et Paul me fixe, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-A la plage…?, termine-je. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ils se détendent instantanément et m'assurent qu'il n'y a aucun problème du moment que nous restons à la Push. Je les regarde avec suspicion mais ils ont repris un visage neutre et il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre les autres qui m'attendent avec impatience.

-Alors, c'est bon ?

-Oui, on peut y aller… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc cloche, ils avaient l'air inquiet quand je leur ai parlé d'une sortie puis ils se sont détendus quand ils ont su notre destination…

Bella me fixe étrangement puis finit par hausser les épaules et se détourner.

Nous nous rendons donc à la plage, mais j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance n'est plus aussi festive que tout à l'heure. Nous nous installons sur des rochers et papotons quelques instants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un interpelle Cléo.

-Noah ?

-Salut ! Ca va ?

-Oui, merci… Et toi ?

Je suis leur échange intriguée par le changement de comportement de sa part : elle a rougi violemment lorsqu'elle l'a vu et depuis elle n'arrête pas de sourire et de maltraiter ses cheveux.

-Bella, Rose, je vous présente Noah, mon voisin !

-Et meilleur ami s'il vous plaît ! Enchanté ! Vous voulez venir jouer au volley avec nous ?

-Bien sûr !, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre sans nous demander notre avis.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ce gars et elle ?, chuchote-je à l'encontre de Lizzie et d'Abi.

-Disons que quand ils étaient petits ils jouaient au papa et à la maman ensemble et qu'ils se sont promis qu'ils se marieraient quand ils seraient plus grands…

-Et Cléo est restée à ce stade…

-En bref, Cléo a le béguin pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissent, précise Lizzie devant mon regard ahuri.

-Pauvre Paul, souffle Bella à côté de moi, si bas que je pense que j'ai rêvé.

J'observe donc le fameux Noah avec plus d'attention : les cheveux châtains et bouclés, les yeux verts, quelques tâches de rousseur autour du nez … Je dois bien avouer qu'il est craquant…

Nous nous répartissons dans les différentes équipes déjà formées et passons finalement du bon temps en compagnie de Noah et de ses amis. Lorsque le Soleil commence à se coucher et que la luminosité baisse, Jared et Paul nous rejoignent. Ils dévisagent les garçons présents, méfiants et un air pas très commode sur le visage. Ils nous avertissent que le repas est prêt et Bella et moi saluons la petite troupe avant de les suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Noah et ses potes ?, interroge Paul brusquement.

-Il nous a proposé de jouer au volley avec eux, c'était vraiment sympa !, réponds-je avec entrain.

-Et vous avez accepté alors que vous ne les connaissiez même pas ?

-Les autres les connaissent, Noah est le voisin-meilleur ami-béguin de Cléo !, m'exclame-je.

A ces mots, Paul se tend et s'arrête brutalement.

-Tu as dit quoi ?, me demande-t-il avec colère.

Je recule, un peu effrayée, il est réellement imposant et très menaçant comme ça.

-Paul, calme-toi !, ordonne Jared en posant une main sur son épaule alors qu'il se met à trembler violemment. S'il te plaît Bella, emmène Rose à la maison et préviens Emily que nous rentrerons tard. Ce n'est pas la peine que les autre viennent d'accord ? Maintenant allez-vous-en.

Bella hoche la tête alors que je n'ai strictement rien compris à ses paroles. Mais je suis sans protester, après un dernier coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui disparaissent dans la forêt. Je lance un regard interrogateur à ma cousine cependant elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je soupire et n'ouvre pas la bouche de tout le trajet.

-Coucou, tout le monde !

-Bonjour les filles, on attendait plus que vous !

-Où sont Jared et Paul ?, demande Sam.

-Paul a eu quelques problèmes alors Jared l'a emmené se calmer un peu, répond Bella sur un ton neutre. Il se débrouille seul, Sam…

Ce dernier hoche la tête avec une moue résignée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit rien ?

-Paul est très colérique, Rose. Parfois il a besoin de se défouler un peu et après tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Je pâlis, inquiète pour Jared. Qu'est-ce que Jake veut dire par ''se défouler'' ?

-Jared ne risque rien d'accord ? Il est très résistant et il a l'habitude, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

J'acquiesce et je guette son arrivée avec impatience et inquiétude pendant tout le dîner. Cependant lorsque la vaisselle est essuyée et rangée dans les placards, ils ne sont toujours pas là et je fais les cent pas afin de tuer le temps, incapable de rester en place. Même les autres commencent à montrer des signes d'inquiétude et Emily regarde l'horloge toutes les cinq secondes.

La porte s'ouvre finalement avec fracas et ils entrent, Paul soutenant son ami qui s'affale sur une chaise en gémissant.

-Paul, dès que je retrouve l'usage de mon bras, je te fiche un de ces coups de poing, mec, que tu t'en souviendras pour le restant de tes jours !

-Je suis vraiment désolé et tu le sais très bien !

-Pas grave, ça me soulagera, c'est l'essentiel !

Jared relève alors la tête et m'aperçois, il devient encore plus pâle et me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps ! Il ne faut pas que tu vois ça !

-Il a raison, Rose. Bella, emmène-la dans sa chambre tu veux ?, lui demande Sam.

Je me fais donc traîner hors du salon contre ma volonté par une Bella redoutable qui esquive sans broncher mes tentatives pour me libérer. Elle ferme la porte à clef et vient s'assoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

-Crois-moi il vaut mieux que tu ne vois pas ça ! Le bruit est déjà dur à supporter alors regarder…

-Quel bruit ?

Un craquement sonore suivi de hurlements de douleur me glace d'horreur. Bella me lance un regard désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ?

-Ils le soignent Rose !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il hurle ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle me sourit avec tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…, déclare-t-elle en se levant et en déverrouillant la porte. Je pense que tu peux aller le voir, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question…

Je descends sans bruit les escaliers et pénètre avec prudence dans le salon, m'attendant à ce qu'on me crie de déguerpir. Mais rien ne vient, alors je m'avance timidement vers l'endroit où Jared est assis le visage fermé, une attelle autour du bras.

-Ca va ?

Il hoche la tête mais ne me regarde pas.

-Jared, gronde Sam.

-C'est hors de question ! Non, je ne lui dirais rien ! Et si l'un d'entre vous s'avise de le faire à ma place, je l'étripe ! C'est clair ?, explose-t-il avant de se ruer dehors.

-Jared ! Tu n'es pas complètement guéri !, tente Emily alors qu'il disparaît.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, demande-je d'une petite voix lorsque le calme est revenu.

-Laisse tomber d'accord ? Cet idiot n'en vaut pas la peine, me réconforte-t-elle. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tout est de sa faute, à lui et à personne d'autre. Maintenant va te coucher, tes cousines arrivent demain et il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme afin de profiter au mieux de tes vacances !

Je lui souris faiblement, à l'entendre on pourrait croire que je suis sa fille ! Je lance un ''Bonne nuit'' à la cantonade puis monte me coucher.

**POV Emily**

-Tu devrais avoir honte ! On ne se comporte pas comme tu l'as fait avec une jeune fille ! Et encore moins avec son imprégnée, espèce d'idiot !, gronde-je à voix basse à l'intention de Jared qui baisse la tête, penaud.

Il se tortille devant moi, comme un petit garçon qui se fait réprimander par sa mère.

-Et maintenant à cause de toi elle se sent coupable ! Elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que tu sois énervé à ce point. Elle croit que c'est sa faute ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser dès qu'elle sera réveillée ! Et mets-y les formes ! Maintenant va te coucher ! Vous finirez par avoir ma peau un jour ! Tu devrais les contrôler un peu plus, Sam !

-Mais ma puce…

-Il n'y a pas de ''ma puce'' qui tienne ! Tu les encadres un point c'est tout ! Je ne te demande que ça, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux de chiens battus et je me sens immédiatement coupable. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'ai des sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes. Ce doit être la fatigue, il est 2 heures du matin et je n'ai pas pu me reposer une seule seconde. Ils vont vraiment finir par me tuer !

**POV Rose**

Les filles doivent arriver aujourd'hui et j'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir !

Je suis de bonne humeur et j'ai complètement oublié les incidents de la veille jusqu'à ce qu'en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, je tombe sur un Jared en train de se raser avec application. Il sursaute lorsqu'il m'aperçoit et fait un faux mouvement avec son rasoir qui lui arrache une exclamation de douleur. Je me précipite pour voir l'étendue des dégâts mais lorsque je m'approche, je n'aperçois aucune plaie.

Je me rends alors compte de notre soudaine proximité et m'éloigne en rougissant et en marmonnant des excuses inaudibles.

-Attends ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Hier soir j'étais énervé parce que mon bras me faisait mal à cause de ce crétin de Paul. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse mais je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas ta faute… Tu me pardonnes, dis ?

J'éclate brusquement de rire, rompant la presque solennité de l'instant et il me dévisage, surpris et un peu outré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Toi !, hoquette-je entre deux rires.

Là il a l'air vraiment vexé mais son expression ne fait que redoubler mon hilarité. Je me dirige alors vers lui afin de lui montrer son reflet encore couvert de mousse à raser dans le miroir. Il sourit à son tour, sourire qui se transforme en rictus diabolique alors qu'il attrape la bombe et qu'il se tourne vers moi.

-Je te fais rire, hein ?

J'hoche la tête, quoiqu'un peu moins amusée qu'avant devant son expression sadique. Il appuie alors brutalement sur le bouton et je me retrouve le visage recouvert de mousse. J'écarte rapidement celle qui recouvre mes yeux.

-Tu veux la guerre ? Et ben tu vas l'avoir !

J'attrape à mon tour une mousse pour des ''boucles structurées, définies et brillantes'' et me lance dans la bataille. Il me poursuit dans les escaliers que je dévale à toute vitesse en riant avant de me réfugier dans la cuisine derrière Emily.

-C'est pas du jeu, tu triches !, grogne-t-il devant le regard d'avertissement que lui lance cette dernière.

Nous finissons par remonter nous débarbouiller sous les menaces de la maîtresse de maison qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Je n'arrive pas à enlever cette stupide mousse de mes cheveux et je suis bonne pour me relaver les cheveux. Mon adversaire me tire la langue, très fier de lui, et me laisse seule dans la salle de bain.

Je m'attable enfin devant un petit-déjeuner bien mérité, quelqu'un m'a servi un chocolat chaud qui fume encore ainsi que quelques toasts grillés à la perfection. Je lève les yeux, surprise, et remercie Jared qui est installé en face de moi.

-Je suis pardonné, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse…

-S'il te plaaaaaaît, supplie-t-il avec une voix de petit garçon.

S'il essaie de m'attendrir, c'est réussi…

-Tu es impossible, rie-je en secouant la tête.

-Youhou ! Bon maintenant il faut que j'y aille !

-Tu vas où ?, demande-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Il semble hésiter et je m'apprête à retirer ma question, lorsqu'il me répond d'une voix hésitante :

-Il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc chez Charlie… On se voit tout à l'heure !

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant partir que je me rends compte qu'il ne porte plus son plâtre.

**POV Angélique**

Nous atterrissons à Port Angeles à midi et nous nous dépêchons de récupérer nos valises avant de nous diriger vers le garage automobile où j'ai loué une voiture. Lequel garage est fermé afin que ses employés puissent aller déjeuner. Il ne rouvrira qu'à 14 heures. Je peste en laissant tomber mes sacs à mes pieds. Ma petite sœur, Bonnie, s'écroule par terre, hors d'haleine.

-J'en… peux… plus !

-Si tu ne te trimballais pas trois tonnes de trucs inutiles !

Elle me tire puérilement la langue et je soupire.

-Bon nous avons deux heures à tuer. Alors je propose que chacune parte de son côté, comme ça, toi tu peux aller explorer la ville et moi je vais faire un tour de mon côté, me trouver un café et siroter tranquillement un expresso en lisant mon roman.

Elle approuve de la tête, nous n'avons jamais été très proches et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception à la règle.

-Tu as ton portable et un peu d'argent ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Bon, alors rendez-vous à 14 heures ici, d'accord ?

-Ca me va ! Je vais appeler Rose pour la prévenir, à tout à l'heure !, me lance-t-elle avec son enjouement habituel.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles on ne se comprend pas, a-t-on besoin d'être toujours heureux et de le montrer à tout le monde ? Je sais quelqu'un de joyeux est sensé être très agréable mais sa bonne humeur me tape sur les nerfs. Mon psy dit que je suis jalouse et que je fais une crise d'adolescente tardive. Comme si je me rebellais contre le système en teignant mes cheveux en noir, en me perçant la peau de partout et en m'habillant d'une façon qui reflèterait mon moi intérieur en pleine ''rebellitude''… Enfin bref, ce genre de stéréotype stupide qu'ont les adultes aujourd'hui concernant les adolescents. En plus cette femme a osé appeler ma mère parce que ''mon état l'inquiétait'' et il est où le secret professionnel là-dedans ? S'en est suivi une prise de tête inutile entre ma génitrice et moi.

Je ne suis pas une rebelle, je trouve simplement la vie ironique et injuste, rien de plus…

Je trouve enfin un petit café qui semble correct, commande mon expresso et m'assoie dans un coin avec mon roman, comme prévu. J'aime tout contrôler et tout programmer à l'avance, j'ai mes petites habitudes et je n'ai pas du tout envie de les changer. Encore une différence avec ma sœur qui est beaucoup plus instinctive que moi, elle y va au feeling, ça passe ou ça casse.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend que si je ne me bouge pas d'ici rapidement je vais être en retard, je saute sur mes pieds, laisse un billet sur la table et récupère mes affaires avant de me ruer dehors.

Soudain je me retrouve brutalement déviée de ma trajectoire initiale après avoir heurté… un mur de glace ?

-Oh, pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle, je suis affreusement confus…

Je suis complètement sonnée, ce qui est plutôt surprenant puisque d'après cette voix, je ne me suis cognée que contre un homme.

Une main pénètre dans mon champ de vision, je la prends sans hésitation et me voilà sur pieds en moins de deux. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme magnifique. Grand, des cheveux dorés, des yeux bleus et une peau pâle, il est l'incarnation même d'un ange.

Je remarque alors que ses lèvres bougent et je dois me concentrer pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de lucidité.

-Allez-vous bien ?

Oh mon dieu, et quelle voix ! Je pourrais en béer d'extase s'il ne me restait pas un soupçon d'orgueil et de dignité.

-Oui, merci. Je suis navrée, j'étais pressée et je ne vous ai pas vu…

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Il m'adresse un sourire charmant et cette fois-ci j'ai encore plus de mal à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Heureusement mon portable et ma petite sœur sont là pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

-Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Au revoir… Monsieur, et encore désolée !

-Je m'appelle Damon !

-Et bien au revoir Monsieur Damon, ravie de vous avoir connu !... Oui, Bonnie, j'arrive, j'arrive !, lance-je après avoir décroché.

Nous récupérons enfin la voiture et tentons à présent de caser nos valises dans le coffre qui paraît ridiculement petit et nos bagages ridiculement lourds.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Je me fige en entendant cette voix et prie pour que ce ne soit pas qui je pense, hors de question que je me tape la honte devant lui ! Le murmure d'émerveillement de Bonnie confirme cependant mes craintes et me plonge en plein désarroi. Je me tourne lentement en me forçant à sourire à Damon qui me regarde avec une expression amusée.

-Merci, mais nous nous débrouillons très bien toutes seules !

-Je vois cela en effet !

-Dis, tu connais ce type ?, me murmure Bonnie, de l'émerveillement dans la voix.

-C'est pas le moment. Monte dans la voiture et laisse-moi gérer ça !

Après un dernier coup d'œil admiratif, elle soupire et finit par m'obéir.

-Bien, donc je disais que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je vous aide ?

Alors lui il va m'entendre, je déteste qu'on me contrarie, joli minois ou non…

-Merci, j'ai bien vu, alors vous allez être gentil et tout arrêter !

-Arrêter quoi ? Je ne fais strictement rien !

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Bon, théoriquement il a raison puisqu'il vient de finir de tout ranger mais tout de même !

-Et bien arrêter d'arrêter !

-Plaît-il ?

-Laissez tomber !, soupire-je.

-Bien, mais un merci ne me dérangerait pas…

-Merci ! Maintenant au revoir !

Je monte précipitamment dans la voiture et tente de démarrer mais quelque chose l'empêche d'avancer. Ma portière s'ouvre et une tête apparaît.

-Je crois que vous avez oublié un petit détail…

Je coupe le contact et sors afin de m'apercevoir qu'une des roues est emprisonnée dans un étau métallique fixé au sol.

-C'est pour éviter les vols, précise Damon qui se retient tant bien que mal de rigoler.

Par contre, Bonnie, elle, ne s'en prive pas.

-Il faut le déverrouiller à l'aide d'une clef, fait-il remarquer alors que je me penche pour examiner l'étau. Donner, je vais le faire pour vous.

-Hors de question je sais me débrouiller.

-Ce doit être la petite bleue juste là. Et la serrure est juste ici.

Je me fais l'effet d'une idiote et lorsque la roue est enfin libérée, je me relève, prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la voiture sur laquelle je me suis appuyée pour me redresser, commence à glisser doucement dans la pente qui mène à la route.

-Oh non, le frein à main ! Bonnie arrête-la !

-Comment je fais ?!, rétorque-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

-Tu… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mais vous voulez vous tuer ?

Damon saute avec souplesse dans la voiture par la portière encore ouverte et remet le frein à main en place comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et qu'il le faisait tout les jours.

-Décidément ! Vous attirez la malchance !, remarque-t-il en riant.

Moi, qui m'apprêtais à le remercier, ravale mes remerciements et passe plutôt devant lui, hautaine.

-Je vous déteste !

Je reconnais que c'est assez puéril, il ne manquerait plus que je lui tire la langue mais tant pis c'est vraiment ce qu'il m'inspire à présent.

-Merci, Monsieur ! Excusez ma sœur, elle dit ça mais au fond elle ne le pense pas !

-Bonnie !

-Au revoir, petite ! Mademoiselle !

-Allez au diable !

Quelques temps plus tard, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Rose ouvre la porte alors que nous avons à peine mis pied à terre.

-Coucou ! Je suis trop contente de vous revoir !

Bonnie se jette dans ses bras, également très heureuse. Ces deux-là se ressemblent beaucoup je trouve, en matière de caractère du moins, physiquement elles n'ont rien à voir. Ma sœur a des cheveux cuivrés et bouclés alors que Rose les a châtains-bruns. De plus la première a la peau blanche, tout comme moi –merci, papa pour tes gènes anglais- sauf qu'elle récolte les coups de soleil à la pelle et moi non –heureusement, et celle de notre cousine est dorée, d'une nuance typiquement californienne. Par ailleurs Bonnie est assez petite et un peu potelée, et Rose est grande et fine. Et finalement bien qu'elles possèdent toutes deux des yeux verts, ils n'ont rien à voir. Ceux de ma sœur sont plus foncés et tirent vers l'émeraude alors que ceux de ma cousine ont quelques nuances dorés.

Mais sinon, elles ont la même joie de vivre, ça va être sympa…

Rosaline se tourne alors vers moi et m'enlace gentiment avant de me demander si tout va bien. Je comprends ses insinuations et réponds :

-Ca va mieux, ce n'est pas toujours ça mais bon, on fait avec… Et toi ?

-Ca va ! Ca m'a fait un bien fou de venir ici, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

-Tant mieux, c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais du faire aussi…

-Tu vas voir, cette semaine de vacances loin de la Californie va te remotiver ! Au fait je vous présente Jared et Paul, ils vivent aussi chez Emily et Sam ! Et les autres vous connaissez !

-Bonjour Charlie ! Salut Bella ! Ca fait longtemps !, s'exclame ma petite sœur avec excitation.

-Aller venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres, propose notre hôte.

-Merci, mais serait-il possible que quelqu'un nous aide pour les bagages ?, demande-je. Ils sont assez lourds…

-Oui, on a déjà du nous aider pour les mettre dans la voiture alors pour les sortir…

-Bonnie !

-''On'' ?, interroge Bella.

-Un gars absolument magnifique ! Je crois bien qu'Ange lui a tapé dans l'œil !

-Non pas seulement dans l'œil, on s'est rentré dedans et ce psychopathe m'a suivi jusqu'au garage de location. Alors maintenant arrêtez avec ça !

Les trois filles échangent pourtant des regards complices et entendus.

-Jared, tu pourrais nous aider, s'il te plaît ?, demande ma cousine.

Le dénommé Jared attrape deux valises et son copain fait de même. Rose leur adresse un sourire reconnaissant et ses yeux s'attardent légèrement sur le premier jeune homme.

-Rose, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire !, dis-je en jetant un regard entendu à ce Jared qui est fichtrement bien fichu !

-Oh non, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

-Oh si ! Bella raconte moi tout !

-Rose a le béguin pour Jared et ses magnifiques abdos, lâche cette dernière d'une traite avant que notre cousine n'ait eu le temps de la couper.

-Isabella Swan, je vais te tuer ! Et puis parle plus fort pendant que tu y es !

-Donc tu ne déments pas ?, demande-je un sourire un peu sadique sur le visage.

-Je vous déteste toutes !

Lorsque les garçons sont redescendus, Jared jette un regard interrogateur à Rose qui boude dans son coin. Nous la fixons toutes les trois d'un air entendu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle nous tire la langue et déclare :

-Il faut absolument qu'on vous montre la Push ! N'est-ce pas Ja… Bella ! Oh, allez au diable tous autant que vous êtes !

-Emily tient à vous rencontrer ! Elle en a marre d'être en minorité dans sa maison, annonce le béguin de notre cousine.

-Alors allons-y !

Nous remontons en voiture pour quelques minutes et nous arrêtons devant une jolie petite maison toute en bois. Il flotte une délicieuse odeur de cookies dans l'air.

-Milly, on est rentré !, lance le copain de Béguin.

Une jeune femme arrive en souriant, une longue balafre sur une de ses joues. Sa vision me pétrifie mais Bella me pousse doucement dans le dos et j'échange un regard un peu horrifié avec ma sœur, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

**POV Bonnie**

Pauvre femme ! Sa marque ressemble à des traces de griffes, il y aurait des ours dans le coin ?

-Ah, vous êtes enfin là ! On va pouvoir commencer à manger ! Milly ne voulait pas que je touche à ses gâteaux avant que vous n'arriviez ! Vous imaginez l'enfer ! Au fait, moi c'est Seth !

Un jeune homme qui doit avoir mon âge nous fait face, ses cheveux noirs pointent dans tous les sens comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à passer et à repasser ses doigts dedans. Le fait que les deux garçons qui nous ont accompagnées l'ébouriffent affectueusement chacun à leur tour en passant à côté de lui, confirme mes pensées et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant son air vexé et ses grognements.

Il se tourne vers moi et me dévisage longuement, un air profondément émerveillé sur son visage. Je rougis violemment –merci papa pour tes gènes anglais !

-Oh mon petit Seth, comme je suis fier de toi ! Félicitations mon bichon, viens voir là que je t'embrasse !

-Jared, arrête ça !

Le jeune homme l'a en effet pris dans ses bras et lui ébouriffe encore plus les cheveux.

-Paul, viens vite ! Notre petit garçon devient grand, il ne faut pas que tu loupes ça ! Quelle émotion !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande –Paul j'imagine ?- un cookie dans une main. Nan, ne me dis pas que ?

L'autre hoche la tête et fait semblant d'essuyer des larmes inexistantes.

-Oh mon petit Seth ! Papa et Maman sont très fiers de toi ! Viens m'embrasser mon chou à la crème !

-Fichez-moi la paix, vous êtes lourds ! Vous ne voudriez pas que je balance tout, si ?

-Mon lapin, maintenant tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur nous !, rétorque Jared un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Milly ! Aide-moi ! Rose !

-Je te déconseille de jouer à ce jeu-là, mon canard !, réplique Jared.

-Bella ! Au secours !

-Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : encore un !, déclare cette dernière en soupirant.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?, demande finalement Rose.

-Ma petite Rosie, déclare Paul en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Nous vivons actuellement un évènement majeur dans la vie de notre petit Seth. Tu sais c'est comme lorsque les chenilles se transforment en papillons, une graine en fleur, un œuf en poule, et puis une poule en nugget…

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris !

-Un jour viendra, où ta lanterne on éclairera, et tu comprendras ce qu'aujourd'hui tu ne comprends pas… C'est bien, ça, non ?, demande-t-il en se tournant vers son copain apparemment fier de lui, alors que ce dernier semble consterné.

-Magnifique Paul…

-Tu vois ça c'est du lard, mon ami, du lard !

-Très recherché Paul…

-Du lard ?, interroge-je.

-Oui, du lard, de l'art, tu vois le truc ?, m'explique Jared.

…


	12. Malentendu

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour après une longue période, je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment pas mal de devoirs :/ Bon il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je veux surtout montrer comment est Angélique et comment était Rose jusqu'à une certaine période. Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus…**

**Merci à twilight-et-the-vampire pour sa review, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. **

**Merci également à Sylberia pour être toujours là ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Haha les filles vous me faîtes trop rire ! Noah, pour le moment du moins j'avoue que je sais pas trop, est un gars normal. Et oui tout le monde aime l'accent anglais, Just Dance 3 et les jeux de mots ! Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Abigaël sur le fait que Paul devrait enlever sa chemise ) C'est clair qu'Angélique est à baffer, mais c'est fait exprès et elle est pire dans celui-ci, tu verras. **

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires !**

**12. Malentendu**

**POV Bella**

-Alors, vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pardon ?

-Jared, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Rose m'a dit que vous aviez eu l'air bizarre lorsqu'elle vous a parlé de notre sortie d'hier ! Alors dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Et bien…, commence Paul. Il semblerait que les meurtres à Seattle se poursuivent et de plus en plus fréquemment… Nous allons sans doute devoir y faire un tour cette semaine.

-Vous croyez que des vampires en sont à l'origine ?, demande-je incrédule.

-Oui, et je t'avoue que le récit de ta cousine comme quoi elle aurait croisé un garçon merveilleux nous inquiète un peu…

-Je vais aller lui demander si elle l'a trouvé bizarre, on ne sait jamais…

-Si tu veux mais, Bella !

-Oui ?

-Tache de faire ça discrètement ! Je sais que tu n'es pas non plus Paul mais bon, quand même…

-Hé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation ! Et ne prenez pas cet air sceptique tout les deux !

-Angel ?

-Humhum…

-Ce garçon que tu as vu aujourd'hui… Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre mais est-ce qu'il avait des yeux d'une couleur étrange ?

-Non pas spécialement, ils étaient d'un très joli bleu changeant. Parfois bleu turquoise, parfois bleu saphir, c'était complètement dingue !

-Et tu sais s'il avait la peau… froide ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour sa santé ? Tu as peur qu'il m'ait refilé une maladie ?

-Je suis très sérieuse !

-Et très bizarre aussi !... En tout cas sa peau était normale, comme la tienne ou la mienne.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Evidemment, il m'a aidé à me relever !

Mon interrogatoire terminé, je relève les yeux et lance un regard significatif à Paul et à Jared qui se tiennent dans un coin de la pièce. Le second se rapproche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille, moqueur :

-Je croyais que tu étais sensée être discrète ?

-Bella ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Edward ?, demande Rose, me faisant sursauter.

-Pardon ?

-Edward ?, interroge Angélique.

-L'amour de sa vie !, continue Rose. C'est à cause de lui si on est enfermées ici, c'est une genre de cure de désintox pour Bella.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne parlais que du garçon de Port Angeles dans ta première phrase ?, demande-je en faisant allusion au chuchotement de Jared à mon oreille.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, réplique-t-elle en cachant son teint rosé derrière son chocolat chaud fumant.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux que je sois plus explicite peut-être ?

-Merci, ça ira !

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris, commente Bonnie qui nous observe, assise en tailleur sur sa chaise.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre !, rétorque Rose.

-Tu m'as cherchée, je n'ai fait que te répondre ! Tu sais très bien que le sujet Edward est un terrain glissant !

-Au fait Emily !, s'exclame-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Qu'est devenue ta petite cousine ? Maintenant que j'y pense, vous êtes revenues sans elle de Port Angeles.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Elle a réussi à la faire garder par sa mère finalement ! Mais ça fait déjà un bon moment !

-Mais oui Rose ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'occuper au point que tu ne t'en sois même pas aperçue ? Personnellement j'ai ma petite idée…

-Et toi ma Bella d'Amour, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire à ce moment là ? J'ai bien ma petite idée sur le sujet mais bon peut-être que je me trompe…, rétorque-t-elle en faisant allusion à mon week-end avec Edward

-Bon vous arrêtez vos sous-entendus, un peu ?! Parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous n'êtes pas seules et j'aimerai bien déguster ces délicieux cookies en paix, déclare Seth.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Bonnie. Alors quel est le programme de la semaine ?

-Angélique doit m'aider pour la déco de notre prochaine maison !, lance Rose avec enthousiasme.

-Tu appelles ça une maison ? Je dirai plutôt un taudis, une ruine, un truc croulant…

-Comme ta camionnette quoi, m'interrompt-elle.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini vos chamailleries ! Vous avez quel âge ? On dirait deux gamines !, déclare Leah avec colère alors qu'elle sort en claquant la porte.

-Désolée…, s'excuse Rose, penaude.

Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu honteuse et je m'empresse donc de l'imiter.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille à Port Angeles, il y a des magasins de déco absolument fabuleux !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jared se raidir à la déclaration de son imprégnée.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, il me semble que j'en ai aperçu en me baladant dans la ville, renchérit Bonnie avec entrain.

C'est au présent au tour de Seth de se figer et de s'étrangler avec un des cookies qu'il déguste depuis quelques minutes.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es baladée seule dans une ville inconnue ? Mais tu n'as pas eu peur ?

La jeune fille le regarde avec perplexité :

-J'habite à Beverly Hills, tu sais ? Alors bon ce n'est pas Port Angeles qui va me ficher la trouille !

Les deux autres filles hochent la tête d'approbation alors que Seth et Jared échangent un regard alarmé.

-Bon alors c'est décidé, nous partirons demain matin et nous reviendrons demain soir !, s'exclame Rose avec enthousiasme. Bella, Emily, vous voulez venir ?

-Très peu pour moi, merci, réplique-je. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire du shopping avec vous et je ne suis pas prête à réitérer l'expérience de sitôt !

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ici, mais merci quand même Rose !

-Bon alors on ne sera que trois…

-On peut vous accompagner si vous voulez, propose Jared avec un espoir assez mal camouflé.

-Non merci mais si jamais on a besoin d'un chien de garde on pensera à toi, rétorque Angélique avec une fausse amabilité.

-Ange !, la réprimandent Bonnie et Rose.

-Ecoute, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de passer la journée avec nous. On va rester des heures dans des magasins de déco et je suis sûre que tu pèteras les plombs avant la fin…

-C'est pas grave, ça peut être sympa et puis de toute façon, on doit aller jeter un coup d'œil à quelque chose là-bas, juste au cas où, répond Jared en me lançant un regard équivoque.

-Oh ! Oui, le truc dont tu m'as parlé ! Tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez y faire un tour, après tout on ne sait jamais…, interviens-je en faisant allusion au ''presque'' vampire. N'est-ce pas Sam ? Tu ne voudrais pas courir le risque ?

Ce dernier hoche la tête pour donner son accord.

-Alors je viens aussi !, déclare Seth d'un ton sans appel.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On n'a qu'à emmener tout le monde pendant qu'on y est ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Ange, déstresse !, intervient sa sœur.

-Ok, tu peux venir Seth !, décide la brune.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?, s'exclame Angélique, outrée.

-Ecoute, je peux t'assurer que s'il veut venir, il viendra et peut importe les moyens employés. Il peut être très têtu quand il veut !, explique Rose en me lançant un regard complice.

Effectivement nous avons appris ce trait de caractère à nos dépends lorsque à chaque fois que nous sommes tranquillement devant la télé, il nous supplie de changer de chaînes pour mettre son programme préféré –les Simpsons- avec des yeux à faire pâlir d'envie le Chat Potté en personne.

Une fois le dîner finit –ou engloutit pour certains que je ne nommerai pas… :

-Qui veut regarder un film ?, propose Jared.

-Laisse tomber on rentre chez Charlie.

-Ange ! Moi, ça me dit bien !, intervient Bonnie.

-J'ai dit On Rentre !

-Angie, s'il-teuh-plaaaaaît !

-Laisse-la, je la ramènerai, t'en fait pas !, interviens-je.

-D'accord mais pas trop tard, hein !

-Promis !

-Cette fille est une tête à claque, remarque Paul une fois la blonde partit.

Les autres ne relèvent pas mais je suis sûre qu'il n'en pense pas moins…

-Je propose un film d'horreur !

-Paul !, gronde Emily.

-Je suis d'accord, intervient Jared.

-Moi aussi, renchérissent Sam et Seth en cœur.

-Nan, c'est pas drôle ! Les gars ! Nous faites pas ça !, implore Rose.

-Oh que si ma jolie ! Et si tu as peur tu pourras te blottir contre moi, chérie !... Couché le toutou, couché ! Nan sérieux, Jared tu me fais peur quand tu me regardes comme ça…

-Alors va pour le film d'horreur, tranche Sam.

-Sam !, crient en cœur Rose et Emily.

-Il y en a un qui est pas mal, c'est avec des vampires qui tuent tout le monde à New York !

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à défendre leur cause contre Jared lorsque Rose me coupe l'herbe sous les pieds et envoie balader involontairement le pauvre garçon :

-S'ils sont aussi sexys que Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise dans ''Entretien avec un vampire'' je suis 100 % pour !

Jared tire une de ces têtes ! Haha ! Pour un peu je ferais une petite danse de la joie !... Mais bon il fait assez pitié comme ça alors je vais être sympa et me retenir. Surtout que Bonnie en rajoute une couche :

-Totalement d'accord ! Je suis prête à me vider de mon sang pour ne serait-ce que voir leur joli minois de près !

-Haha !, triomphe-je. Donc vous êtes d'accord pour dire que les vampires sont incontestablement plus beaux que d'autres créatures comme les… loups-garous par exemple ?

Jared et Seth me fusillent du regard alors que Paul se marre tout seul, vautré dans un sofa du salon, un saladier de pop-corn encore chaud dans les mains.

-Apparemment Remus Lupin était vraiment trop mignon quand il était jeune mais bon après je t'avoue qu'on n'a pas vraiment d'autres exemples célèbres…, fait remarquer Rose.

Ma joie se fane légèrement alors que la bonne humeur des deux loups réapparait.

-En tout cas, je suis un fervent défenseur des loups-garous, déclare Jared alors que Seth hoche vigoureusement la tête, les joues gonflées par le pop-corn qu'il vient d'enfourner.

-Et pourquoi cela, cher ami ?, rétorque-je, sournoise.

-Et bien parce qu'ils ne tuent personne pour se nourrir, et puis avouez qu'un loup-garou est beaucoup plus viril qu'un vampire !, réplique Seth.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, continue-je.

-Et puis Dracula, Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise sont très virils !, renchérit Bonnie.

-Bon je vous laisserai bien poursuivre votre passionnant débat mais je commence légèrement à m'ennuyer alors ce serait sympa si vous la fermiez deux secondes et qu'on puisse regarder tranquillement le film que j'ai choisi avec amour pour vous.

-Et qui est ?, interroge Emily, inquiète d'avance.

-Vous verrez mais c'est un pur chef d'œuvre !

-Youhou…

**POV Rose**

Je me recroqueville sur le canapé, entourant mes genoux de mes bras et me réfugiant derrière eux à chaque meurtre sanglant. Non mais c'est quoi ce film ?! Il vient à peine de commencer et déjà un pauvre gars se fait zigouiller toutes les deux minutes !

Un souffle chaud contre mon oreille me fait sursauter et mon cœur part au quart de tour.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Jared ! Tu m'as fait peur !, chuchote-je.

-Désolé, répond-il, penaud.

-Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas trop mon genre de film. Comment est-ce qu'on peut prendre plaisir à regarder ça ?

Il rit doucement, me chatouillant l'oreille au passage.

-Tu as peur ?

-Moi ? Pas du tout !... Je suis morte de trouille !, gémis-je misérablement après un silence.

-Aller, viens là !

Et sans me demander mon avis –même s'il aurait très certainement été favorable, il passe un bras musclé autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui. Je reste quelques secondes interdite, puis finis par me détendre et poser ma tête au creux de son cou.

Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment bien ainsi. Il est vraiment ''confortable'' et c'est un peu comme si je me trouvais dans une sorte de cocon douillet et agréablement chaud. Et Dieu sait qu'il sent bon ! Je respire son odeur un plein poumon en tachant tout de même de rester discrète.

Je me fais l'effet d'une grosse toxico qui vient de retrouver un peu de sa drogue favorite… Pathétique !

**POV Jared**

Mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude et je ne peux empêcher un sourire béat de s'installer sur mes lèvres. Je prie pour qu'elle ne perçoive ni l'un ni l'autre, de là à ce qu'elle pense que je prends plaisir à voir des gens se faire tuer…

Qui a eu la brillante idée d'inventer les films d'horreur ? Histoire que j'aille le féliciter parce que sincèrement c'est du pur génie !

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Emily et Sam qui s'esquivent silencieusement. Paul regarde le film d'un air indifférent et désintéressé, et Bella est montée se coucher après les premières minutes. Quand à Seth et à sa petite imprégnée, ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'extrémité du canapé que nous partageons, c'est mignon.

Rose pousse un soupir et je reporte brusquement mon attention sur elle, alarmé.

-Tout va bien ?, demande-je en tâchant de rester calme.

-Oui, oui ! Je pensais juste à autre chose !, répond-elle précipitamment.

Il me semble même qu'elle rougit mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-A quoi ?, interroge-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Rien, rien !

-Sûre ? Mais c'était quelque chose de triste ?

-Oh non ! C'était même très agréable !

-Taisez-vous tous les deux !, grogne Paul en nous lançant un pop-corn que je rattrape avec la bouche en plein vol.

La dénomination ''tous les deux'' me fait beaucoup trop plaisir à mon goût mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je souris comme le dernier des idiots.

-Comment tu fais ça ?, s'extasie Rose. Je n'y arrive jamais ! Il faudra que tu m'apprennes !

-Si tu veux !, réponds-je en riant. Mais n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle me lance un sourire angélique puis reporte son attention sur l'écran au moment où le tueur fou débarque avec sa tronçonneuse, et je passerai les détails sanglants. Son visage vire instantanément au blanc et elle se réfugie contre moi, ce qui me fait particulièrement plaisir.

Je frotte doucement mon pouce contre son épaule et plonge de temps à autre mon visage dans ses cheveux soyeux pour y déposer de rapides baisers dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Ce qui semble plutôt bien fonctionner puisqu'elle s'endort dans mes bras avant la fin du film.

Lorsque le générique défile, Paul saute sur ses pieds et rentre chez lui en nous saluant d'un vague bonsoir. Seth, voyant que Rose n'est pas vraiment en état de conduire, se propose avec enthousiasme de reconduire Bonnie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de passer affectueusement ma main dans sa tignasse lorsqu'il passe à proximité, ce qui a le don de lui arracher un grognement.

Une fois seuls dans la pièce, je me lève doucement en plaçant mon autre bras sous ses genoux. Il me semble qu'elle ne pèse rien. Je fais très attention en montant les escaliers à ne pas faire craquer les marches. Une fois dans sa chambre, je la pose très délicatement sur son lit. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et son gilet puis rabat la couverture sur elle. Je la contemple quelques instants en silence avant qu'un hurlement lupin ne retentisse et que je ne doive me détourner à regret pour aller prendre mon tour de garde.

**POV Rose**

Je me réveille brutalement, le front en sueur alors que les images de mon mauvais rêve s'éloignent déjà. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indique qu'il est à peine 7h du matin –peut-être que ce n'est pas tôt pour vous mais je vous ferais remarquer que je suis en vacances quand même alors autant en profiter ! Je repousse mes couvertures et m'aperçois que je porte toujours mes vêtements de la journée. Quelqu'un a dû me porter dans mon lit… J'enfile rapidement un pyjama et un vieux pull et sors discrètement de ma chambre afin d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Je me faufile sur la pointe des pieds sur le palier puis dans les escaliers, le couloir et la cuisine où je trébuche sur une forme que je n'avais pas aperçu auparavant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri avant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le carrelage glacé.

-Qui est là ?, lance la voix de Sam depuis le salon.

-C'est moi, Rose !, gémis-je pitoyablement. Je n'ai pas vu un truc et je suis tombée… Ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le ''truc'' sur lequel j'ai trébuché se révèle être ma cousine, accroupie près de la porte du salon comme si elle épiait une conversation.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?, me demande Jared alors qu'il se précipite vers moi, inquiet.

-Oui, oui, ça va !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, gronde Sam.

-Je voulais préparer le petit-déjeuner, réponds-je surprise par sa question et sa colère.

-Sam !, grogne Jared. Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

-Est-ce que tu étais en train d'écouter aux portes ?, continue l'autre sans se soucier de cette intervention.

Mon air choqué suffit à le convaincre et il se radoucit.

-Excuse-moi mais nous étions en pleine conversation privée…

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le salon où les autres garçons ainsi que Bella, Emily et des hommes relativement âgés, sont assis autour de la table.

-Ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'ai oublié mon portable hier, alors je suis revenue ce matin mais la porte de devant était fermée. Je suis donc passée par derrière !

-Et tu as surpris notre conversation, termine Jake en la toisant d'un œil mauvais.

-PI, ce qui signifie pour info au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je n'ai absolument pas compris de quoi vous parliez ! Vous utilisez un langage codé même entre vous ou quoi ?

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Bella qui paraît inquiète et triste, et qui est plus pâle que d'habitude. En réponse elle me sourit faiblement et détourne les yeux.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Comme je l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure cette discussion est privée !, s'enflamme Sam à nouveau.

-Peut-être mais comme j'en ai entendu une bonne partie, vous n'avez qu'à continuer ça ne me dérange pas ! Par contre j'aimerai juste connaître le sujet, histoire de tout bien comprendre…

-Ange, je crois qu'ils préféreraient continuer de discuter sans toi…, tente-je.

-Je suis sûre que je ne les dérange pas !

-Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?, ricane Paul.

Je lui lance un regard assassin et attrape le bras de ma cousine, bien décidée à la faire sortir de cette pièce coûte que coûte. Je la tire d'un coup sec et sors rapidement de la pièce. Au passage, je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Bella et la presse doucement, quoi qu'il puisse se passer je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Je tente de lui offrir aussi un sourire réconfortant puis me tourne vers Jared qui m'a aidé à me relever tout à l'heure et à vérifier que je n'avais rien de cassé et murmure silencieusement un merci. Il me sourit mais un pli entre ses sourcils m'informe qu'il est soucieux. Cela m'inquiète, et si ce qui est en train de se passer est plus grave que ce que je ne le pensais ?

Je traîne Angélique jusqu'à ma chambre et l'empêche tant bien que mal de redescendre malgré ses supplications. L'une des choses qu'elle adore le plus, c'est bien les ragots et les commérages. Je la laisse finalement au bout d'un moment pour aller me doucher. Lorsque je ressors, elle m'attend sur mon lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Devine quoi ? Je suis allée demander à un des gars d'en bas de quoi ils parlaient tout à l'heure…

Pauvre garçon ! J'imagine déjà la scène : Angélique usant de ses charmes pour le persuader de le lui dire… Elle est très forte à ce petit jeu, je l'ai vu tellement de fois minauder devant des mecs que je connais sa technique par cœur. Et que je te bas des cils, et que je repousse mes cheveux en arrière, et que je fais la moue… Je ne donne vraiment pas cher de celui qui est en face. Je me demande au bout de combien de temps il a craqué ? Je formule ma question à voix haute et elle rit.

-Il n'a pas tenu longtemps crois-moi ! Je vois que tu te souviens de notre petit jeu !

-Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ?

Il y a eu un moment dans ma vie où je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser, à sortir, à draguer –même si ça n'allait jamais plus loin, … J'étais une gamine en mal de sensations fortes. Et je dois donc avouer, non sans honte, qu'il fut un temps où je me suis moi-même prêtée à cet exercice. C'était à celle de nous deux qui se ferait payer un verre le plus vite. Maintenant que j'y pense ça aurait pu dégénérer plus d'une fois…

-En tout cas, il m'a tout raconté !

-Et de quoi ils parlaient ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Je lui ai promis de garder le secret et de ne pas te le dire !

-Depuis quand sais-tu tenir ta langue ?

-J'ai changé, tu le sais bien !

Je lève un sourcil, sceptique.

-Je t'assure !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles si tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un je crois…

-Tu sais que tu es légèrement bizarre comme fille ?, déclare-je en riant. Et c'était qui ce gars ?

-Je crois qu'il s'appelle Jared…

Mon cœur bondit à la mention de son nom et je sens que je pâlis.

-Quoi, il y a un problème ?

-Tu l'as dragué ?

-Et alors ? On a toujours fait ça non ?

-Oui mais là il s'agit de Jared ! C'est un ami et ça ne se fait pas !

-Rectification : c'est Ton ami, pas le mien ! Et honnêtement je préfère sortir avec lui plutôt qu'on soit ami !, glousse-t-elle. Tu as vu comment il est baraqué ? Je pourrai baver rien qu'en le regardant !

Ca me fait bizarre qu'elle parle de lui dans ces termes… Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est à tomber mais ça me paraît tellement superficiel !

-En tout cas, je pose une option sur lui ! Sauf si ça te dérange bien sûr ?

-Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? On est amis c'est tout.

-Alors tant mieux ! Maintenant habille-toi, je te rappelle qu'on va à Port Angeles aujourd'hui !

Nous passons donc la matinée à faire les magasins de décoration mais le cœur n'y est pas. Depuis le début, j'évite Jared. Même s'il n'a rien fait de mal je me sens assez vexée par le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu me tenir au courant pour la discussion de ce matin.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais moi je commence à avoir faim !, déclare Seth.

-Je suis d'accord ! Je propose que nous nous trouvions un petit endroit sympa pour déjeuner !, renchérit Bonnie.

-J'ai vu un petit restaurant japonais où la nourriture a l'air excellente !, s'exclame Angélique.

-Désolée mais ça ne me tente pas trop… Je crois que je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose dans un snack, déclare-je.

-Oui, je pensais plus à une pizza qu'à un menu en dix-huit plats !, remarque Bonnie.

-Bon et bien puisque c'est comme ça nous n'avons qu'à nous séparer !, s'emporte Angel. Rendez-vous à la voiture à cinq heures, d'accord ?

Et sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, elle part de son côté sans se retourner.

-Quelle mauvaise foi !

J'acquiesce à la remarque de la jolie rousse. Celle-ci prend alors la direction des opérations et nous entraîne vers une pizzeria qu'elle a repérée plus tôt. Je reste un peu en retrait et Jared fait de même. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Ça ne va pas Princesse ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est parti.

Le petit surnom me fait peut-être un peu trop plaisir…

-Si, si ça va ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout !

-Tu as fait des cauchemars ?

-Possible…

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de ton attitude. Tu m'évites.

Ce n'est pas une question mais mon silence semble confirmer ses doutes.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?

Il y a tellement de tristesse dans sa voix que je relève la tête et croise son regard peiné.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

-Je sais que tu as parlé à Angélique ce matin…

-Oh ! C'est juste ça ?, demande-t-il, soulagé.

-Juste ? Tu lui expliques ce qui se passe alors que Sam ne veut pas qu'on soit au courant et que tu ne la connais même pas et ensuite tu lui interdis de m'en parler ! Mais c'est vrai, c'est rien du tout !, rétorque-je, presque hystérique.

-Je le lui ai jamais rien dis ! Elle a essayé de me tirer les verts du nez mais je lui ai dis que ça ne la regardait pas ! Je t'assure !

Je le dévisage, sceptique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en aurais parlé à elle et pas à toi ? C'est absurde !

-Crois-moi elle peut être très persuasive quand elle veut…

-Tu parles de ses pitoyables tentatives de drague ?

Je le regarde, estomaquée.

-Pitoyables ?

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle te fait de l'effet ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et je me détends enfin, soulagée.

-Alors tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-A part d'aller voir là-bas si j'y étais !

Je lui souris, étrangement très heureuse.

-Plus sérieusement… J'aimerai beaucoup te raconter ce qu'il se passe mais je n'ai pas le droit… Simplement ne va pas seule dans la forêt, ou même accompagnée, d'accord ? En fait n'y va pas du tout.

-Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?, lance-je dans une tentative d'humour.

-Rose, je suis très sérieux. La forêt n'est pas sûre en ce moment. Alors promets-moi que tu n'iras pas.

-D'accord, c'est promis.

-Merci, souffle-t-il. Maintenant allons les rejoindre, je meurs de faim !


	13. Et une de plus !

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour après une très longue période d'absence. Je suis désolée, vraiment mais mon ordi est tombée en panne, et j'avais écris un chapitre qui me plaisait bien donc j'ai espéré pouvoir le récupérer et le publier mais ce n'est malheureusement pas réparable donc j'ai du le refaire de tête. **

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, en tout cas merci à Lisa, Gabi, Sylberia, laulaux, Lollipop et Maryloup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**13. Et une de plus !**

**POV Angélique**

Je pars donc de mon côté sans me retourner, furieuse, et décide de me rendre tout de même dans ce petit restaurant japonais. Le serveur m'indique une table, me guide jusqu'à celle-ci puis me tend une carte une fois installée. Je consulte le menu du jour lorsque quelqu'un s'exclame :

-Tiens, mais qui voilà !

Je relève la tête pour faire face à Dieu vivant n°1, j'ai nommé Damon.

-Vous me suivez ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-C'est pour cela que nous nous croisons trois fois en moins de 24 heures ? Eh ! Cette place est prise, allez-vous-en !

-Pourtant il me semble vous avoir entendu dire au serveur que vous étiez seule.

-Donc vous me suivez !, lance-je, triomphante.

-On pourrait plutôt croire que c'est vous qui me suivez !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Mais oui, il est évident que je vous plais ! Ecoutez, je vous trouve très jolie mais c'est un peu tôt pour de grandes déclarations, n'est-ce pas ?... Vous croyez au coup de foudre ?

Je le regarde, bouche bée devant ce retournement de situation et ne sachant que répondre.

-Ou alors vous êtes simplement une psychopathe. Oui, ça doit être cela ! Alors, depuis combien de temps me suivez-vous ?

Non mais je rêve ! Ce gars se point, il s'incruste à ma table, me tape la discute et me traite de psychopathe ?

Je me lève, furieuse, et m'apprête à le planter là mais il me rattrape par le poignet et me force à me rassoir.

-Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, je plaisantais ! Et je ne suis ni fou, ni pervers, ni obsédé par les jolies blondes dans votre genre !... Le menu du jour me tente bien et vous ?

J'ai la très nette impression de devenir folle, la situation m'échappe complètement et déteste ça ! Et puis a-t-on besoin d'être aussi attirant ? Je tente de reprendre les choses en main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ''les blondes dans votre genre'' ?

-Les jolies blondes dans votre genre.

-Peu importe, répondez.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie là-dedans ?

-Ce n'est pas particulièrement gratifiant de savoir que je suis identique en tout point à d'autres personnes.

-Je n'ai jamais dis cela !

-C'était sous-entendu.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est vous qui sur-interprétez.

-Très bien alors si je suis si commune et prévisible, vous n'avez qu'à commander pour moi !, rétorque-je en apercevant du coin de l'œil le serveur revenir vers nous.

-Vous avez choisi ?

-Nous prendrons deux menus du jour avec les sushis à la place de la soupe –la demoiselle adore ça- ainsi que l'assortiment de poissons, et en dessert deux de vos assiettes gourmandes qui me semblent délicieuses. Quand à la boisson, je suggère ce magnifique vin qui devrait s'accorder à merveille avec l'ensemble. Vous nous apporterez la bouteille, je vous prie.

Je le fixe, incrédule, en tâchant tout de même de cacher ma surprise.

-Alors ai-je fait le bon choix ?

Suis-je donc si prévisible ? gémis-je intérieurement en reprenant un visage dénué d'expression.

-C'est pas mal…

Il sourit et se penche vers moi.

-Alors, parlez-moi de vous !

-C'est vrai que vous ne savez même pas comment je m'appelle !, fais-je remarquer narquoise.

-Seul un prénom angélique pourrait convenir à une si délicieuse personne !

Cette fois, je ne parviens vraiment pas à retenir ma surprise et aborde une mine choquée.

-Aurais-je dit une bêtise ?, s'inquiète-t-il.

Alors ce n'était pas volontaire ? Heureusement !

-Non, non. Je m'appelle Angélique.

Il sourit mais ne relève pas.

-Et que faites-vous donc à Port Angeles, Angélique ?

-Je viens voir mes cousines pour les vacances. Elles séjournent actuellement à la Push, près de Forks.

Mais pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, moi ? Si ça se trouve, il est réellement psychopathe !

-Et vous ?

-Je suis ici pour affaires, hier j'avais un entretien d'embauche. J'ai finalement été pris.

-Félicitations, rétorque-je poliment. Et vous travaillez dans quoi ?

-La finance. Je suis trader.

-Et que faites-vous donc ici ? Cette ville n'est pas particulièrement renommée pour son activité financière.

-J'étais à New York avant, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

-Plutôt radical, fais-je remarquer.

Il rit doucement.

-D'ailleurs vous semblez un peu jeune pour ce poste.

-Je sais, je fais moins que mon âge, déclare-t-il en souriant comme s'il se faisait une blague à lui-même. En réalité j'ai 25 ans, et vous ?

25 ans ? Sérieusement ? Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? _Bah peut-être la vérité ?, rétorque la petite voix de la raison –non non je ne suis pas folle._ Mais oui, bien sûr, je vais lui dire que je suis au lycée et que je ne suis même pas majeure ! _Et pourquoi pas après tout ? T'en a pas marre de baratiner ton monde ? Même Rose !_ Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me croirait ! Elle doit être sacrément mordue ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! _On est d'accord sur ce point, alors dès qu'on sort d'ici on va aller lui présenter nos excuses ! De toute façon elle doit déjà être au courant à l'heure qu'il est ! _D'accord je le ferais mais maintenant aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? _Ton vrai âge, c'est-à-dire 17, mais dépêche, il nous fixe bizarrement !_

-Dix-huit ans !

Bah quoi ? On ne sait jamais, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait peur qu'on l'accuse de détournement de mineure ! Et puis c'est pas un si gros mensonge, dans quelques mois je les aurais vraiment !

-Donc vous faîtes des études, j'imagine ?

-Oh non, j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour essayer de trouver qui je suis vraiment et ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

D'où je sors ça, moi ?

-Et vous avez trouvé ?

-Pas encore, mais je cherche, je cherche. Ah, voilà l'entrée !

Etrangement, je passe plutôt un bon moment, c'est assez agréable et je me détends au fur et à mesure que les heures passent. Il a un sens de l'humour qui me plaît bien et il est beau à tomber par terre !

Mon portable me fait sursauter et je grimace en voyant le nom de Rose s'afficher sur l'écran. Et zut, je suis sûre que le géant l'a déjà mise au courant et que Bibi va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Tu peux répondre si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, intervient Damon en percevant mon hésitation.

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire et décroche.

-Allo ?

-Angel ! Il faut qu'on rentre, les garçons ont oublié qu'il y avait une petite fête à la réserve ce soir !

-La veille de la Toussaint ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans leur tête ?

-C'est une sorte de tradition, et ils disent qu'il faut se réjouir de cette période où les disparus reviennent de l'haut-delà pour communiquer avec nous.

-Ah mais oui, j'en ai entendu parler !

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui ! C'est ce que toi et moi appelons communément un trip collectif ! ils vont fumer leurs herbes bizarroïdes de chaman, et puis ensuite ils pourront ''communiquer avec les disparus qui reviennent de l'haut-delà'' !

-Angel !

-C'est bon, je plaisante !

- Très drôle… On se retrouve à la voiture dans disons… dix minutes ?

-Ca me va, à tout de suite… Désolée mais je dois y aller…

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mademoiselle, la note s'il vous plaît !

j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir mon sac à main dans le but de rechercher mon porte-monnaie qu'il tend sa carte de crédit à la serveuse, j'ouvre la bouche, prête protester mais il me coupe dans mon élan :

-S'il vous plait, ne m'insultez pas et laissez-moi vous offrir ce repas. C'est un point sur lequel je ne tolérerais pas de protestations, déclare-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Merci, c'est gentil de votre part, finis-je par dire après un moment d'hésitation.

-Maintenant dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard, poursuit-il alors que nous sortons du restaurant.

Je me tourne vers lui pour le remercier encore une fois mais il n'est déjà plus là. Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée, puis finalement je me détourne et prends la direction du parking.

J'ouvre la portière arrière et prends place à côté de Rosaline qui me lance un sourire poli. Bonnie et les deux garçons discutent avec animation et j'aurai eu l'impression d'être invisible si Jared n'avait pas mis en marche la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes je n'y tiens plus et me penche vers Rose pour lui présenter mes plus plates excuses. Elle me jauge du regard un instant puis finit par sourire aimablement –pour de vrai cette fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et me sens tout de suite bien mieux. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me fâcher avec elle, elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie pour moi.

Jared nous dépose, moi et ma sœur, devant la maison de Charlie afin que nous puissions nous préparer pour la soirée. Nous rejoignons finalement la Push à bord de la voiture de location vers huit heures. Rose est en train de disposer différents plats sur un immense buffet en compagnie de trois autres filles que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Elle fait rapidement les présentations. La première se nomme Abigaël, avec les fleurs qu'elle a placé dans ses longs cheveux châtains elle a un petit air de hippie. La seconde s'appelle Lizzie et elle venu accompagnée de deux boxers baveux qui répondent au doux nom de Spéculos et de Cacahuète. Quand à la dernière, une certaine Cléo, elle regarde avec dépit un groupe d'adolescents qui s'amuse plus loin.

-Regardez-moi comment ces dindes gloussent devant lui !, déclare-t-elle, acide.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Pourquoi un tel ton ?, demande Paul, dragueur.

-Cynthia tourne autour de Noah et ça ne plaît pas du tout à cette demoiselle, explique Rose.

-Ahlala, les peines de cœur ça me connaît !, commente Paul en ayant l'air désolé.

-Evidemment puisque c'est toi qui les cause, rétorque Jared en riant.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même mon frère ! Non, plus sérieusement j'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider.

-Je sens que tu ne vas pas apprécier, poursuit Jared.

-Tss, mes idées sont toujours brillantes et nous ont plusieurs fois sortis de situations compliquées !

-Dans lesquelles ton immense ego nous avait conduits !

-Les gars, stop !, intervient Rose. Vas-y dis-nous à quoi tu penses Paul, et ne fait semblant de bouder !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je me suis dis que toi et moi, on va rendre ton copain jaloux !

Cléo devient blanche tandis que les autres éclatent de rire en chœur.

-Je te l'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas !

-Mais attendez, je n'ai même pas dit comment on allait faire ! Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! Non, mon plan est beaucoup plus subtil que tout ce que vos petits esprits pervers ont bien pu imaginer !

-Paul qui parle de subtilité, on aura tout vu, ricane Seth.

-On va danser ensemble !, s'exclame l'Indien sans tenir compte de ce dernier commentaire.

-Juste danser ?, demande Cléo après un moment d'hésitation.

-Promis ! Mais si après tu n'arrives pas à résister à l'attrait de mon magnifique corps, ça ne me pose pas de problème d'aller plus loin !, lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je plaisante, je promets que je me tiendrais tranquille !

-Ok, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, souffle la jeune fille concernée.

Les autres sourient et les garçons échangent un regard complice que je ne comprends pas.

-Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur ?, demande Paul en se baissant légèrement.

Le couple s'éloigne sur la piste de danse après que les autres leur aient lancé des signes d'encouragement. Puis Jared et Seth se tournent vers Rose et Bonnie, et ils rejoignent les deux jeunes gens qui tournoient déjà.

**POV Cléo**

C'est plutôt… bizarre de danser avec Paul, mais ce n'est pas si désagréable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il tient sa promesse et laisse une distance raisonnable entre nous. Sa main reste à sa place dans mon dos et étrangement il danse plutôt bien pour quelqu'un de sa carrure.

Mais bon, nous parlons de Paul, il faut bien que quelque chose n'aille pas, entre autre sa volonté de me faire la conversation :

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si génial à Noah ?

-Il n'est pas toi, réplique-je, acerbe.

Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai l'impression que ma réponse le peine mais l'instant d'après son visage a retrouvé son air séducteur habituel et il poursuit ses questions :

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais française ?

-Par ma mère oui.

-Alors tu parles la langue ?

-Oui.

-C'est chouette ! Moi, je ne parle qu'anglais.

-C'est déjà ça…

-Et quelles est ta matière préférée ?

-Tu parles toujours quand tu danses ?

-Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de danser. Enfin pas ce genre de danse en tout cas.

-Alors, par pitié, est-ce que tu pourrais te taire ?

**POV Bella**

Tout le monde a rejoint la piste de danse et je regarde avec nostalgie les couples, me remémorant ma danse de l'année dernière avec Edward. Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir…

Je balaie les lieux du regard, personne ne fait attention à moi. Et si ?

Je me faufile discrètement vers le parking et aperçois ma vieille camionnette. Je crie déjà victoire dans ma tête et m'apprête à courir jusqu'à elle lorsqu'une voix amusée me coupe dans mon élan :

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Jake et retiens un grognement de frustration.

-Je vais aux toilettes, réplique-je en tentant de prendre un visage innocent.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner !

-Non, non ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment ! Je peux me débrouiller seule !

-Je t'accompagne !, insiste-t-il.

Je m'avoue vaincue et me dirige finalement vers lesdites toilettes en le traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

Je me poste devant le miroir et vérifie que le mascara que Rose m'a obligé à mettre n'a pas coulé. J'attends suffisamment longtemps pour que mon excuse semble crédible puis m'apprête à sortir lorsque j'entends des pleurs venant de la dernière cabine. Incertaine je m'en approche doucement en demandant :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?... Hello ? Répondez-moi !

-Va-t-en Bella !

-Leah ? Tu… pleures ?

-Quoi, ça te choque de savoir que je suis humaine ?, lance-t-elle avec hargne.

Je reste un moment interdite, hésitante sur la marche à suivre.

-Ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher Rose !

Je sors précipitamment et manque de tomber sur Jake qui attend dehors. Quel véritable chien de garde !

Il ouvre la bouche pour me demander ce qu'il se passe mais je lui lance un ''Pas le temps !'' et file en direction de la piste de danse manquant de tomber plusieurs fois à cause du terrain irrégulier et de ses ridicules sandales à talons que ma chère cousine m'a forcé à mettre.

Je me poste devant le couple, essoufflée, les joues en feu, et halète dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de respiration.

-Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je secoue vivement la tête, incapable de parler.

Elle fronce les sourcils et lâche Jared, inquiète.

-Il faut… Que tu viennes… Avec moi !, parviens-je à déclarer.

Elle se tourne vers son cavalier, indécise, puis finit par lui lancer un regard d'excuse.

-Je reviens vite, promis !, déclare-t-elle en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

Je l'entraîne à ma suite et nous piquons un sprint. Une fois dans les toilettes, elle prend les choses en main et ordonne à Leah de sortir avec douceur de la cabine. La voir ainsi en pleurs me choque profondément, elle a toujours représenté une femme forte et insensible que rien n'atteint dans mon esprit. Mais à présent avec sa robe trempée et ses joues striées de larmes, elle a plus l'air d'une pauvre petite fille perdue qui a besoin d'affection, c'est… déroutant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande gentiment ma cousine alors qu'elle sèche ses larmes à l'aide de mouchoirs.

-Noah, déclare faiblement Leah.

-Noah ?, répète Rose, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le choc. Ne me dis pas qu'il…

-Rosie, calme-toi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il lui a fait quoi que ce soit ! Tu l'as…?, interroge-je en lançant ma phrase en suspens.

Elle hoche rapidement la tête et je reste quelques secondes immobile, incapable de la moindre réaction.

-Mais c'est une épidémie ou quoi ? D'abord Jared, ensuite Paul, puis Seth et maintenant toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, questionne Rose qui ne comprend pas.

-On ne peut pas t'expliquer pour le moment, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire !, rétorque-je. Mais quel est le rapport avec ta robe trempée ?

-Ils étaient tous à la plage autour d'un feu, je le fixais depuis quelques temps déjà et Cynthia l'a remarqué. Elle est venue vers moi et m'a dit de partir mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais tétanisée ! Alors elle m'a poussée et je suis tombée dans l'eau... Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi et de rigoler, c'était horrible !

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais Leah dans cet état-là je ne l'aurai probablement jamais cru…

-Mais tu n'as rien dit ?, demande Rose, un peu incertaine et tout aussi choquée que moi. Tu ne t'es pas défendue ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Bien, alors on va te raccompagner chez toi comme ça tu pourras prendre une douche et te changer, ensuite on avisera, d'accord ?

-Ok…

-Alors en route !

J'entrouvre la porte mais Jake est toujours de l'autre côté, je la claque donc violemment sous les regards surpris des deux autres filles.

-Jacob est dehors, explique-je.

-Hors de question qu'il me voit comme ça !

-Bien alors Bella tu n'as qu'à sortir la première et l'emmener plus loin pendant que je ramènerai Leah chez elle, propose Rose.

Je hoche la tête et après une dernière sourire encourageant à l'encontre de Leah, me glisse dehors et entraîne l'Indien en lui disant qu'il ''faut absooolument que je te montre quelque chose !''.

**POV Rose**

Nous passons par la plage pour aller plus vite, ce n'est que lorsque nous apercevons un feu de camp que l'idée que le petit groupe soit encore là m'effleure. Malheureusement pour nous il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour car Cynthia nous a déjà repérées.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

-Ca suffit, laisse-nous passer, ordonne-je.

-Oh mais c'est la petite nouvelle !

-Leah qui se cache derrière une fille à papa, on aura tout vu !, ricane une autre fille.

-Il va falloir que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute : Noah est à moi !, déclare Cynthia avant qu'elle et ses copines ne lui lancent en chœur le contenu de leur verre, qui par un malheureux concours de circonstances m'arrive dessus. Je suis littéralement trempée de la tête aux pieds par un liquide gluant qui pu l'alcool.

-Oups !, pouffent-elles avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Je suis désolée !, s'excuse Leah. Le restaurant de mes parents est tout près, tu pourras aller te débarbouiller, propose-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête et la laisse me guider jusqu'à la porte de derrière qu'elle ouvre avec une petite clef. Nous tâtonnons dans le noir mais ne trouvons pas d'interrupteur.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller au feeling ! D'après mes souvenirs c'est la première à gauche. On y est !

La porte claque derrière nous et après moult tentatives infructueuses nous arrivons enfin à allumer la lumière. Cependant nos sourires disparaissent rapidement lorsque nous nous rendons compte de l'endroit où nous sommes. Une peur panique se lit sur le visage de Leah, et j'imagine que je dois arborer la même expression d'horreur. Nous nous ruons vers la porte en tentons de l'ouvrir mais il n'y a pas de poignée seulement un digicode sur le côté.

-Il doit bien y avoir une sécurité prévue pour ce genre de cas !, déclare-je.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tout le monde a la brillante idée de se faire enfermer dans une chambre froide au milieu des cadavres de porc et de veau qui pendent au plafond !, s'emporte-t-elle.

-On n'a qu'à essayer le digicode, propose-je en tentant de rester calme. Peut-être la date de naissance de quelques de ta famille, le numéro d'immatriculation de sa voiture, son code Pin, celui de sa carte bancaire, ses chiffres porte-bonheur ?

Elle les essaie tous, les uns après les autres puis finit par taper des chiffres au hasard en priant pour que ça marche.

-Il n'y a rien à faire on va rester enfermées ici toute la nuit ! Avec nos robes trempées, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps avant qu'on ne meurt de froid ! Peut-être qu'on devrait s'allonger, comme ça ils n'auront pas trop de problèmes pour mettre nos corps dans un cercueil ! Et puis on sera bien conservée même s'ils ne nous retrouvent que dans quelques jours !

-Tais-toi ! Tu trouves ça drôle de dire des choses pareilles ?, lance-je en me retenant de crier.

-J'essaie simplement d'être réaliste ! En admettant qu'ils remarquent notre absence, tu croies qu'ils vont tout de suite avoir l'idée de venir nous chercher ici ?

Je baisse la tête, démoralisée par la logique de son raisonnement. Elle commence à crier en frappant contre la porte de la chambre froide. Je la rejoins mais l'acier me fait plus mal aux mains qu'autre chose.

-Je ne veux pas mourir !, hurle-t-elle finalement avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

Nous nous blottissons l'une contre l'autre afin de garder un minimum de chaleur humaine mais le tissu de nos robes est à présent gelé et solide. Mon corps est parcouru de frisson et j'ai beau me frictionner les bras rien n'y fait. Même Leah dont la température corporelle est pourtant assez élevée d'habitude commence à grelotter. Les minutes paraissent des heures et je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir.

Mes paupières commencent à se fermer et je me sens totalement engourdie lorsqu'il me semble percevoir des voix. La porte s'ouvre brutalement et une immense masse sombre s'abat sur moi. Je ressens une chaleur inouïe, j'ai l'impression que ma peau est littéralement en feu. Cette sensation se calme peu à peu pour laisser la place à une autre, beaucoup plus agréable, c'est comme si j'étais dans un cocon tout chaud. Je sens qu'on me soulève de terre et qu'on m'emmène à l'extérieur. Je me blottis contre cette personne et ferme les yeux, plus que tout désireuse de tomber les bras de Morphée.

On me pose sur le sol et on me tapote doucement les joues en répétant de nombreuses fois mon nom. Je grogne, n'ayant pas du tout envie de soulever mes paupières, c'est trop difficile. Mais les petites tapes continuent et je finis par ouvrir les yeux avec la ferme intention d'insulter copieusement celui qui ose troubler mon sommeil. Mon regard se pose sur Jared, c'est lui qui me tient dans ses bras. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi affolé et inquiet.

-Ca va ?, demande-je d'une voix rauque.

-Tu viens de rester des heures dans une chambre froide et c'est toi qui me demande si ça va ?

Je souris faiblement.

-Mais tu m'as trouvé, alors tout va bien !

-Tu as encore froid ?

-Non, tu es comme un radiateur, mais en mieux parce que toi au moins tu sens bon !

Il rit doucement, rassuré.

-Jared, ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée…

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Princesse.

Il se relève délicatement puis se met en route. Sa démarche souple et régulière me berce et je m'endors avant qu'on ait atteint la voiture.


	14. Le beau temps avant la tempête

**Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Pour me faire pardonnée, j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres d'un coup, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont !**

**En tout cas merci aux revieweurs : Capulisa, Lylinx88, Camille, Guest et Nany1980 !**

**Camille je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, je ne sais pas si tu es encore là mais en tout cas j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Et oui, Paul s'est imprégné de Cléo **

**14. Le beau temps avant la tempête**

Je descends sans bruit les escaliers afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tous m'accueillent avec de grands sourires et chacun est aux petits soins avec moi.

-Bien dormi ?, demande Embry avec un rictus qui me semble un peu moqueur.

Suspicieuse je fronce les sourcils puis, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette hilarité, je me contente de répondre :

-Oui, merci. Bizarrement j'ai eu un peu chaud mais sinon ça allait…

Puis ça me revient et je rougis violemment, me tournant avec un air accusateur vers Jared qui baisse la tête, penaud.

-Ne lui en veux pas, intervient Sam. Il était simplement d'un peu trop bonne humeur ce matin…

-Merci de m'enfoncer, grogne le concerné.

-Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?, ricane Paul.

-Ah ! L'amouuur !, soupire faussement Seth.

-A ce propos, le Loupiot aimerait que tu lui donnes des conseils. Il voudrait inviter Bonnie à sortir ce soir à la fête foraine, réplique Jared avec un sourire un poil sadique.

Le ''Loupiot'' le fusille du regard puis il se tourne vers moi, arborant une moue suppliante.

-Une fête foraine ?, répète-je, surprise.

J'imagine déjà les remarques d'Angélique ''J'avais raison, ils sont barges ! Une fête foraine à la Toussaint, on aura tout vu !''.

-Cette période de l'année est propice à la joie, explique Sam. Les tribus indiennes ont des rapports particuliers avec la mort.

-Mais au point de s'amuser ? C'est assez… difficile à comprendre…, réplique-je.

-Coucou ! C'est nous !, clame Bonnie avec bonne humeur en pénétrant dans le salon, suivie de prêt par sa sœur. Qui va s'amuser ?

-Toi et moi, ce soir, à la fête foraine, déclare Paul en jouant des sourcils d'un air séducteur, s'attirant les regards noirs de Seth.

-Une fête foraine ? Mais vous êtes complètement…

-On sait Ange, on sait, la coupe-je.

Bella fait à son tour irruption dans la pièce.

-Au fait, toi ça va ? Tu as bien dormis ?, demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, inquiète.

-Evidemment puisque JaJa lui a tenu compagnie, intervient Embry en riant.

Les trois filles me dévisagent alors que je deviens cramoisie.

-Par tenir compagnie, tu veux dire qu'il s'est assis sur une chaise dans un coin de sa chambre ou…, interroge Bonnie en laissant le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

-Qu'il a dormi avec elle ?, termine Angélique avec son tact habituel.

-La réponse me paraît assez évidente, rétorque Quil.

-Après tout il n'y a pas meilleure bouillote, poursuit Embry avec un ton détaché.

-Où est Leah au fait ?, intervient Bella pour couper court à cette conversation, ce dont je lui suis profondément reconnaissante.

-Elle est partie assez tôt ce matin, répond Emily avec une mine inquiète. Vous devriez peut-être aller voir comment elle va.

Sam hoche la tête, tout de suite d'accord avec elle, et les garçons se lèvent puis sortent d'un même mouvement après un même soupir d'exaspération.

-Tu as dormis avec lui ?, s'exclame Bonnie.

-J'avais froid, je ne voulais pas rester seule et j'avais peur de faire des cauchemars, me justifie-je. Sa présence me rassurait.

-Hier soir aura au moins fait des heureux, déclare Bella en souriant.

Je lui tire la langue puérilement puis monte rapidement m'habiller. Il fait inhabituellement doux et pour l'occasion, je me décide à mettre une robe. Nous prenons ensemble la direction de notre future maison que nous allons finalement commencer à retaper. Bella s'est enfin décidé à m'accompagner, de même que les deux sœurs.

-Ce n'est pas si mal finalement !, s'exclame la brune.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais à pire, poursuit Angélique. Je dois dire qu'elle a même un certain cachet.

Bonnie approuve en hochant la tête, et continue :

-Et puis ça m'a l'air plutôt solide il n'y a pas de trace d'humidité, donc au moins le toit est intact.

Nous montons les escaliers et je leur désigne la salle de bain –qui n'est pour le moment qu'une pièce vide sans la moindre tuyauterie, puis les chambres.

-Tu es sûre que tu auras de la place pour ton futur dressing ?, plaisante Ange.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais en trouver, rie-je. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà choisi là où je m'installerai, je vais vous montrer. Je vais mettre une immense fenêtre comme ça j'aurais une superbe vue sur…

La fin de ma phrase se mue en cri lorsque le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Heureusement mes bras stoppent ma chute et m'évitent un atterrissage douloureux au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis coincée dans le parquet, les jambes dans le vide.

Mes trois cousines me regardent sans réagir, éberluées et les yeux ronds.

-Dites, ça vous dérangerait de m'aider ?

Bella finit par se reprendre et part d'un grand éclat de rire. Les deux autres tentent poliment de se retenir mais finissent tout de même par pouffer.

-Ca doit être encore plus drôle vu d'en bas, fait remarquer Bonnie. On devrait peut-être prendre une photo !

-Mais je vous en prie, allez-y et prenez un café pendant que vous y êtes, je peux attendre.

-Hello ! C'est nous ! On vient voir si on peut être utiles !

Je me fige –enfin métaphoriquement parlant puisque de toute façon je ne peux pas bouger, lorsque j'entends la voix enjouée de Seth. Plus que quelques secondes et il aura un magnifique aperçu de mes jambes. Je prie silencieusement pour que ma robe ne soit pas trop remontée.

-Euh… Est-ce que tout va bien ?, poursuit le ''Loupiot''.

-Tu es très bien membrée, Rose. Très jolie lingerie d'ailleurs, ricane Paul.

Génial ! Il ne manque plus qu'une personne pour que la situation se dégrade encore plus.

-T'es pas d'accord JaJa ?

Voilà, ça ne peut pas être pire.

-Paul, t'es vraiment…, soupire Jared.

-Génial, hilarant, beau gosse ? Oui je sais !

-Tu vas bien ? Tu penses que tu peux encore tenir quelques minutes, le temps qu'on te tire de là ?, demande Jared en faisant abstraction de la remarque de Paul.

Pour toute réponse, mes bras –qui tremblent depuis pas mal de temps, lâchent et je suis aspirée vers le bas. Mon cri s'arrête net lorsque je tombe brutalement dans les bras de l'un des garçons, je vous laisse deviner lequel.

-A ce JaJa ! Toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, quel chevalier servant !, soupire faussement Paul.

Je le remercie sans le regarder puis me remets vite sur mes pieds et tire précipitamment sur ma robe afin de retrouver un semblant de pudeur.

-Bien, je pense qu'il serait bon de consolider un peu le plafond, déclare-je après quelques secondes d'un silence gênant.

Les garçons éclatent de rire puis se dirigent à l'étage afin de faire un état des lieux. Les filles redescendent et me fixent en pouffant.

-Décidément !, commence Bella avant de laisser le reste de sa phrase en suspend.

-Oh chut toi !

Nous passons la journée à effectuer de petites réparations et nous commençons également à imaginer les différents aménagements possibles. Paul me gratifie de temps à autre d'une remarque adorable et délicate. La dernière en date : Tu es bien culottée toi !

Je m'apprête donc à ouvrir la bouche afin de l'envoyer promener de manière un peu rude lorsque Jared me devance, aussi agacé –si ce n'est plus- que moi.

-Vas plutôt t'occuper de Cléo parce que vu comment c'est partit…

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il sous-entend mais Paul, lui, semble avoir compris parce que, fait extraordinaire qui me laisse bouche bée, il rougit et ne semble plus trop savoir quoi dire.

Le reste de la journée file à toute allure et nous finissons donc par nous rendre tous ensemble à cette fameuse fête foraine organisée dans la réserve, après un rapide saut par la case maison afin de troquer cette fichue robe contre un pantalon nettement plus à même de ne pas dévoiler mes sous-vêtements.

-Quelle méchanceté ! Cacher tes magnifiques attributs à notre JaJa national ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu es sûre que tu arriveras à vivre avec son désespoir sur la conscience ?, s'exclame Paul –qui est redevenu lui-même, avec des accents mélodramatiques.

-Ferme là !, grogne le susnommé JaJa en lui balançant un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui entraine à son tour une bagarre amicale entre les deux garçons.

J'échange un regard complice avec Emily qui soupire de consternation mais ne peut retenir un sourire tendre :

-Ah ceux-là, je te jure ! J'attends avec impatience le moment où ils vont se caser et s'assagir un peu.

-Tu t'ennuierais sans nous !, proteste puérilement Jared en lui tirant la langue.

-C'est fort probable mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous êtes deux gamins !

-Tant que ça plaît, lance Sam avec un sourire dans ma direction qui me fait rougir.

-A ce propos, Paul tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton rencart ou Seth va s'en charger pour toi !, déclare Jared malicieusement en désignant le jeune homme en grande conversation avec Bonnie.

-Eh ! Pas touche Loupiot ! Cette jolie demoiselle est à moi ! Viens par là ma beauté !, intervient Paul en s'immisçant entre eux et en passant un bras autour des épaules de ma cousine. Alors que veux-tu faire en premier ? Je suggère la maison hantée pour des raisons évidentes, propose-t-il avec un clin d'œil à ''JaJa''.

-Et pourquoi pas cette montagne russe ?, contre-je en remarquant l'expression outrée du Loupiot et l'air gêné de Bonnie.

-Excellente idée !, intervient d'ailleurs la rousse en me m'appelant au secours du regard.

-Et si on commençait par les toilettes ?, propose en désespoir de cause Bella qui l'a intercepté aussi.

-J'oubliais que vous êtes des filles, soupire Paul avec un air consterné.

Nous laissons donc les garçons en plan et Bonnie nous souffle un rapide ''Merci'' alors que nous nous éloignons. A notre retour, elle se dépêche d'ailleurs de se rapprocher de Seth qui en semble plus que ravi, tandis que Bella et moi-même entamons la conversation avec son ''rencart'' afin de le distraire.

-Solidarité féminine je suppose ?, me chuchote Jared en souriant et en se plaçant à mes côtés.

-C'est si discret que ça ?, demande-je en riant.

Il hoche la tête avec un rictus en coin à craquer puis propose à la cantonade :

-Alors ? La maison hantée ? Tu n'as plus de raison de dire non maintenant, murmure-t-il ensuite malicieusement en se tournant vers moi.

-Mais ça va faire peur, contre-je faiblement.

-C'est le but ma belle ! Mais t'inquiète JaJa sera là pour te protéger des méchants monstres en papier mâché !

Ledit JaJa m'adresse un sourire réconfortant et passe naturellement un bras autour de mes épaules alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse.

Je rougis légèrement et tente de faire abstraction de la présence des autres autour de nous. Cependant je proteste vivement alors qu'il paie ma place.

-Tu me vexes là ! Laisse-moi te l'offrir, c'est franchement rien ! Et puis on t'a en quelque sorte forcée à venir ici alors il n'est pas question que tu paies pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas particulièrement envie de faire !

Il m'adresse un sourire irrésistible et je suis bien obligée de céder. Juste avant que nous ne pénétrions dans l'attraction, Angélique, restée un peu en retrait, nous apostrophe :

-Je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour de mon côté.

-Mais Ange, commence-je.

-Je t'assure Rosie, je préfère me balader seule !

Puis elle se détourne sur ces dernières paroles. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas avoir vraiment fait attention à elle ce soir mais déjà Embry, Quil et Paul se dirigent vers l'intérieur et nous leur emboitons le pas.

**POV Angélique**

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je ne les suis pas mais je ressens le besoin urgent de m'éloigner. Peut-être est-ce à cause des différents couples plus ou moins officiels. Si Rose ne sort pas avec Jared ou que Seth ne se déclare pas à ma sœur avant la fin de l'année je veux bien me faire nonne !

En tout cas ca fait du bien d'être un peu seule. Bien que les attractions ne soient pas phénoménales et pour ainsi dire carrément banales, il faut bien avouer que l'ambiance a quelque chose de magique surtout alors que le noir s'installe progressivement et que les lumières s'allument un peu partout.

Cependant mon ventre se rappelle brusquement à moi par l'intermédiaire d'un bruit particulièrement peu élégant. Je me décide donc à me diriger vers un stand de sucreries en tout genre afin de faire l'acquisition de churros. Alors que je me baisse pour rattraper une pièce suicidaire j'entends au dessus de moi :

-Tenez, et gardez la monnaie.

Je me relève brutalement en reconnaissant la voix et me cogne violemment la tête contre le présentoir. Sonnée je tombe brutalement sur mon séant. Moi qui comptais lui lancer une phrase du style ''Comme on se retrouve'' avec un sourire ironique, voilà que je viens de louper mon entrée.

-Tout va bien ?, demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

J'ignore sa main, me remets debout toute seule et lui adresse un regard venimeux, le défiant de se mettre à rire.

-Comme on se retrouve, lance simplement Damon avec un petit sourire et en me tendant les pâtisseries recouvertes de sucre glace.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

-Ne me remerciez pas c'est un plaisir, poursuit-il, un peu railleur.

Je lui décoche un nouveau regard noir avant de me détourner rapidement. Il m'emboite le pas sans se troubler et engage la conversation :

-Alors comme ça vous me suivez ?

-Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé, grogne-je.

-Effectivement, c'était simplement un moyen comme un autre de vous faire parler, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je soupire bruyamment, afin de lui faire comprendre que je préfèrerai être seule.

-Bien, alors par quoi souhaitez-vous commencer ?

Je me tourne vers lui, incrédule, et le dévisage avec méfiance.

-Bon, alors on va dire que c'est moi qui choisis ! Par ici !

Il m'attrape le bras et, avant que je n'aie pu protester, m'entraîne de force en direction d'une montagne russe.

**POV Rose**

Ok je dois bien admettre que cette maison est franchement terrifiante. En plus les garçons du groupe s'amusent à nous faire encore plus peur en nous sautant dessus sans prévenir et en imitant particulièrement bien les cris d'un psychopathe.

Les scènes devant lesquelles nous passons me filent franchement la frousse. L'une d'elle représente un homme assis sur une chaise électrique en marche. Alors que nous passons devant lui il se lève brusquement et s'avance d'une démarche digne des pires –ou des meilleurs selon le point de vue, films d'horreur. Nous poussons toutes un cri strident dans un bel ensemble avant de nous précipiter vers la prochaine salle où un homme muni d'une tronçonneuse nous court après. Nouveau cri strident, nouvelle salle où nous pénétrons avec la plus grande prudence nous sommes plongées dans le noir et aucun bruit terrifiant ne parvient à nos oreilles.

Soudain des bras me saisissent par derrière et je hurle, persuadée qu'il s'agit du gars à la tronçonneuse.

-Eh du calme ! Ce n'est que moi !, souffle Jared à mon oreille. Ça va ?

Je secoue négativement la tête, je n'ai qu'une envie : sortir d'ici. A mes côtés, Emily se met à sangloter bruyamment. Sam fait de son mieux pour la réconforter mais nous décidons d'un commun accord de quitter au plus vite les lieux.

-Bon, ben c'était pas si génial que ça, déclare Quil une fois sortis.

-Ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde que nous fassions des attractions avec un peu moins de sensations fortes, propose Bella.

-Mec, je paris que je te bats !, s'exclame Paul en désignant un stand de tir à Jared.

-Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je reviens tout de suite, ajoute-t-il à mon attention en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

-Je veux voir ça !, déclare Seth en les suivant avec enthousiasme.

-On n'a qu'à y aller aussi, propose Bonnie.

Nous les rejoignons donc alors qu'ils arment leur fusil.

-C'est dingue le nombre de peluches qu'il y a ici, fais-je remarquer en observant les différents animaux suspendus. Oh, le loup est trop mignon !

-Tu aimes les canidés ma belle ?, ricane Paul avec un air entendu.

-Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer si tu veux avoir une chance de le battre, vu l'enjeu…, intervient Sam avec un sourire amusé.

Le jeune homme redevient brusquement sérieux et s'applique à viser correctement la cible.

Je dois dire que je suis franchement impressionnée par leurs talents de tireur, ce sont des sans-fautes ! Il n'y a qu'un trou sur chacune des cibles alors qu'ils ont bien du tirer une dizaine de balles.

-Vous avez déjà pensé à entrer dans l'armée ?, demande Bonnie, tout aussi soufflée alors qu'ils récupèrent leur lot.

Les autres se mettent à rire sans que nous n'en comprenions la raison. Finalement nous nous remettons en route et Jared revient à mes côtés en me tendant le fameux loup en peluche.

-Pour moi ?, demande-je, surprise.

-Qui d'autre ?, réplique-t-il avec un sourire amusé et ravageur.

Je rougis violemment, me sentant un peu bête, puis me saisis de l'animal en bafouillant des remerciements.

Notre petit groupe effectue encore quelques manèges dans lesquels je hurle à pleins poumons, pas parce que ça fait peur mais parce que ça fait un bien fou, ce qui me vaut des commentaires moqueurs de la part de certains. Finalement, barbes à papa en main nous nous dirigeons vers la plage pour faire une pause. Chacun est détendu et c'est terriblement agréable de se retrouver sur le sable, le bruit de la fête nous parvenant un peu assourdi, à discuter et plaisanter avec tout ce petit monde. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Paul et Jared qui discutent à voix basse avec un air de conspirateur. Puis ils s'approchent de nous avec de grands sourires qui ne m'inspirent guère confiance. Le second fond alors sur moi et me place sur son épaule avant que j'ai le temps de dire ''Ouf''. Il se dirige alors en courant vers l'eau qui se trouve à quelques mètres seulement et, comprenant ce qu'il compte faire, je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales :

-Repose-moi tout de suite ! Jared ! Lâche-moooooi ! Au secours ! Bella ! Bonnie !

Seulement cette dernière se trouve justement déjà dans l'eau à côté d'un Paul hilare. Mon porteur me fait passer devant lui et je m'accroche à son cou.

-Non en fait ne me lâche pas, s'il te plaît !

Je lui fais des yeux de Chat Potté et je le vois qui hésite.

-Jared !, le réprimande son ami.

-Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !, rétorque-je.

-Désolé…, s'excuse mon kidnappeur en me laissant tomber.

Je me retrouve donc sur mon séant, de l'eau jusqu'au cou et donc complètement trempée.

-Tu vas le regretter ! Espèce de traître !, peste-je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

-Ah ouais ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !, rétorque-t-il en me repoussant dans les vagues d'une simple pression de la main.

Bon. Puisque c'est comme ça autant rester ici et élaborer un plan machiavélique pour me venger. Pendant que je réfléchis à comment je vais m'y prendre, j'affiche une moue boudeuse et croise les bras pour bien montrer mon désaccord avec de telles pratiques.

-Tu boudes Princesse ?

-…

-Allez, c'était juste pour plaisanter ! Fais-moi un joli sourire !

-…

-Rose ! Excuse-moi !

-…

-Relève-toi au moins, tu risques d'attraper froid !

En désespoir de cause il me tend une main pour m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je la fixe comme si cela demandait réflexion mais finis tout de même par l'accepter. Il m'attire contre lui et j'ai beau mettre tout mon poids en arrière il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Tu n'essayais pas de me faire tomber là ?, demande-t-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Moi ? Mais pas le moins du monde !

-Tant mieux parce que si c'était le cas, tu serais venue avec moi.

-Au point où j'en suis…, soupire-je en me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

Je me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer et voilà que son regard se fixe sur celle-ci. C'est le moment que je choisis pour lui faire un croche-patte et le pousser de toutes mes forces en arrière. Il bascule sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive et m'entraine dans sa chute. Je me relève rapidement et le toise avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

-Epouse-moi !, me lance Paul, goguenard. Nan, mais franchement, quelle manipulatrice, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça !

Je rougis légèrement, tout de même un peu honteuse d'avoir agit de la sorte.

-Tu l'as quand même bien mérité, me justifie-je alors qu'il se remet péniblement sur ses pieds. Après tout c'est toi qui as com…

Je me coupe en plein milieu de ma phrase car il me fait face, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Mais pas parce qu'il me fait peur, bien qu'il soit franchement impressionnant, non c'est plutôt parce que son tee-shirt trempé lui colle à la peau et que ses muscles s'y dessinent très nettement…

-Ahlala, ces filles ! Toutes les mêmes au final, il suffit qu'on montre notre magnifique corps et elles tombent comme des mouches ! Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte ?, s'exclame Paul, faussement indigné.

Je dois bien être cramoisie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il ne peut pas se taire de temps en temps celui-là ?

-Enfin bon c'est vrai qu'il est beau mon JaJa !, continue-t-il en soupirant faussement d'admiration.

Le concerné éclate de rire puis entre dans son jeu :

-Mais toi aussi t'es beau mon Paulinouninouchinet d'amour !

-Oh c'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Mais oui, je pense même que nous devrions nous marier et avoir pleins d'enfants !

-Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher la voiture et en route pour Vegas, Baby!

-Nan mais franchement ces deux-là j'te jure…, soupire Emily en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils continuent de jouer les amoureux transis.

-Quel gâchis, moi qui espérais secrètement sortir avec Paul, souffle-je en prenant un faux air dépité.

-Quoi ?, s'indigne Jared.

-Ahah ! Je le savais ! Nan mais si c'est pas du beau gosse ça !, s'exclame l'autre en prenant un air triomphal. Je les fais toutes tomber !, poursuit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre autour de celles de Bonnie.

-Ca c'est sûr, commente cette dernière en faisant allusion à son bain forcé.

J'éclate de rire tandis que notre trio se dirige vers la maison de Sam et Emily pour une douche chaude bien méritée.


	15. Quelle journée

**15. Quelle journée…**

**POV Angélique**

-Alors tu as dormi toute seule cette nuit ?, demande malicieusement Jacob alors que Rose prend place à la table du petit déjeuner.

Cette dernière lui tire puérilement la langue avant de mordre à pleines dents dans une brioche.

-Comment était ta soirée ?, interroge-t-elle en se tournant ensuite vers moi.

-C'était sympa, je me suis un peu baladée dans la fête, je me suis achetée des churros et puis je suis rentrée me coucher, mentis-je bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait faux.

Damon s'était révélé être finalement quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique et nous–qu'est-ce que ça sonne bizarrement, avions enchaîné les manèges avant de nous rendre sur une petite jetée où nous avions discuté jusqu'à pas d'heure, les jambes pendant dans le vide et frôlant l'eau de temps à autres. C'était simple. Simple et agréable.

-Au fait je suis venue pour vous dire que Charlie invite tout le monde à déjeuner aujourd'hui, alors dépêche-toi un peu !, poursuive-je afin d'éviter qu'elle me pose d'autres questions.

-Charlie va cuisiner ?, s'étrangle-t-elle.

-Oui, ou du moins il en a l'intention.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider, déclare-t-elle en se levant rapidement et en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

**POV Rose**

Une fois prête, je me précipite dehors en espérant que mon oncle n'a pas déjà fait brûler la maison. A l'extérieur je croise Sam, Jared et Paul qui sont tous trois penchés sur quelque chose que je ne vois pas.

-Coucou tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Ils relèvent la tête dans un bel ensemble et Sam semble hésiter. Finalement il me fait signe d'approcher et me tend un petit écrin. Intriguée, je l'ouvre et souris d'émerveillement en voyant la bague.

-Tu vas demander Emily en mariage ?, demande-je, toute excitée.

Il hoche timidement la tête. Lui, timide ? Waouh !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, demande-t-il après un silence.

-Elle est magnifique ! Elle va l'adorer !, affirme-je. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Ca va être génial ! Je pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur ? Oh ce serait tellement bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça un jour !

-Du calme ! Elle faut qu'elle accepte d'abord !

-Simple formalité, évidemment qu'elle va dire oui !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on parle de mariage les filles sont toutes excitées, fait remarquer Paul avec un ton blasé.

-Mais parce que c'est magique ! La robe, les fleurs, la cérémonie, la danse, le champagne…

-Oui bon d'accord j'ai compris, me coupe-t-il en grognant.

-Bon je vous laisse je vais tenter de sauver la maison de Charlie !, lance-je en riant et en déverrouillant la portière de la voiture de Bella.

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte d'entrée que déjà une odeur de brûlé me parvient. Je me précipite vers le four d'où s'échappent des volutes de fumée noire afin de l'éteindre. C'est encore pire lorsque je veux en sortir les restes carbonisés d'un… gâteau peut-être ? J'ouvre donc la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu lorsque mon oncle rentre dans la pièce et prend conscience de l'ampleur du désastre.

-Ma tarte !, s'exclame-t-il avec un ton qui me fait de la peine.

Je lui adresse un sourire désolé.

-On va arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as prévu quoi comme plat principal ?

-Euh, des pates à la bolognaise, c'est à peu près le seul plat que je ne rate jamais, et encore…

-D'accord. Bon tu n'as qu'à aller acheter un gâteau tout fait à la pâtisserie et pendant ce temps-là je préparerais le repas, ça te va comme ça ?

Il hoche la tête puis bredouille de timides remerciements avant de se diriger avec hâte vers l'entrée.

Une fois qu'il est parti je commence la préparation des entrées et mets de l'eau à bouillir pour les pates. Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnerie retentit et, pensant qu'il s'agit de Charlie, je lance :

-C'est ouvert !

Seulement ce n'est pas la silhouette de mon oncle qui se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine mais celle d'un parfait inconnu. Je le dévisage, surprise, me demandant ce qu'il peut bien vouloir et un peu effrayée aussi par sa stature imposante.

-Vous êtes ?, demande-je poliment.

-Un collègue de Charlie, il m'a invité à venir déjeuner aujourd'hui mais je crois que je suis un peu en avance…

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes… Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau.

Il me tend sa veste ainsi qu'une boite de chocolats qu'il a apportée. Je lui propose de prendre place au salon pendant que je finis de préparer le repas mais il insiste pour me tenir compagnie.

-Vous êtes donc sa nièce. Rose, c'est bien cela ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, un peu mal à l'aise, et prie pour que Charlie rentre vite.

-Et tu te plais ici ? Enfin je veux dire à la Push.

-Oui c'est sympa, et bien que le temps ne soit pas des plus agréables, on finit par s'y faire.

-Et ta cousine, comment se porte-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien, enfin je crois. C'est toujours dur de ne plus voir son petit ami pendant une longue période, explique-je.

-Son petit-ami ?

-Oui, Edward. C'est à cause de lui que nous avons déménagé à la Push, vous ne le saviez pas ?

-A vrai dire je n'ai rencontré Bella qu'à une seule occasion. Tout ce que je sais d'elle je le tiens de son père. En tout cas c'est une très jolie fille, c'est bien dommage qu'elle ne mette pas plus ses atouts en valeur…

Je me fige en entendant ces dernières paroles, n'appréciant pas vraiment le ton qu'il a employé.

-Toi aussi tu es vraiment belle et tes jambes sont vraiment sublimes.

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et mes mains se mettent à trembler un peu.

-Vous avez dit que vous vous appelez comment déjà ?, demande-je, prise d'une soudaine frayeur.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit. Mon nom est Michel mais tout le monde m'appelle Mike.

Oh mon Dieu. Mike le pervers ? Bella m'avait parlé de lui dans l'un de ses mails. Il avait en effet passé le repas à la mater et à lui faire des compliments déplacés, ce que son père n'avait malheureusement pas remarqué.

-Dis-moi, comment est-il cet Edward ?, interroge-t-il en coupant court à mes réflexions.

-Et bien il est très grand et très baraqué. Très jaloux aussi, c'est presque maladif ! Il faut qu'il casse la gueule à tous ceux qui osent la regarder !, m'exclame-je avec une voix un peu aigue afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il est inutile pour lui de ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'approcher Bella.

Il me regarde étrangement puis hoche la tête au bout de quelques instants et reprend :

-Ah, très bien.

Je crois que la conversation va s'arrêter là mais il continue :

-Et toi ? Tu as un petit ami ?

Je me fige alors qu'il se lève pour se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Je raffermis ma prise sur le couteau de cuisine, au cas où, avant de répondre d'une voix que j'espère assurée :

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Jared, déclare-je en prenant le premier prénom masculin qui me vient en tête. Il habite à la Push aussi et il fait partie de la bande de Sam Uley, ajoute-je précipitamment dans l'espoir de le décourager –Sam n'a pas franchement bonne réputation, alors qu'il se rapproche encore.

-Ah oui ?

-Et il vient déjeuner aussi ici alors vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder, Charlie non plus il est seulement sorti acheter un gâteau. J'imagine que vous connaissez ses talents pour la cuisine. C'est fou comme il est maladroit !, babille-je rapidement, de plus en plus stressée par sa présence à mes côtés.

Il a les yeux qui brillent et il me fiche franchement la frousse. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

J'analyse rapidement la situation : j'ai un couteau en main mais est-ce qu'il me sera vraiment utile si jamais il décide de m'agresser ? C'est un policier après tout, peut-être même qu'il se balade avec son arme de service sur lui. En plus il doit être entrainé pour immobiliser une personne en quelques secondes à peine alors je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Je me retiens avec peine de hurler de joie et adresse un sourire désolé –enfin pas tant que ça- à ''Mike le Pervers'' avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant aimé Jared qu'en cet instant. C'est pourquoi je lui saute au cou avec reconnaissance :

-Oh mon dieu, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me sauves !

-Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais j'aurai besoin que tu agisses comme si nous étions en couple.

Il s'écarte un peu et me dévisage avec des yeux ronds, l'air abasourdi.

-Bonjour, lance une voix derrière moi. Tu dois être Jared ?

-S'il te plaît, articule-je silencieusement en le suppliant du regard.

-Oui c'est ça, répond-t-il finalement en toisant le policier. Le petit ami de Rose, ajoute-t-il ensuite.

Je lui adresse un sourire resplendissant puis l'attrape par la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci, par contre tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

-Non, non, c'est bon, je me débrouille !, réplique-je à présent beaucoup plus à l'aise et me sentant totalement en sécurité.

Les deux hommes se jaugent du regard et restent debout dans une tentative d'intimidation de l'autre. A ma plus grande joie, Jared le dépasse de quelques bons centimètres et il est largement plus imposant que le policier qui finit par déclarer forfait et aller s'assoir devant la télé, une bière à la main.

-Je n'aime pas ce type, déclare le Quileute une fois que l'autre a quitté la cuisine.

-Moi non plus, il me fiche la chair de poule…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait du mal ?, demande-t-il le regard soudain très sombre.

-Non mais il a dit des choses qui m'ont mise mal à l'aise et j'étais en train d'échafauder un plan pour le repousser lorsque tu es arrivé…

-Il t'a agressée ?, s'étrangle-t-il, à présent furieux.

-Non ! Mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus et ça m'a fait peur. Mais si ça se trouve c'est juste moi qui suis parano et j'ai exagéré les choses !

-Ca j'en doute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Rien ! C'est sans doute mon imagination qui…

-Rose ! Ne me mens pas !

-Il a commencé par me demander des nouvelles de Bella et puis il a dit qu'il la trouvait très jolie, avoue-je finalement. Ensuite il m'a dit que moi aussi j'étais jolie et que j'avais de belles jambes… Jared !, le supplie-je en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici sans rien faire après ce que t'a sorti ce type ? Rose, enfin !

-S'il te plaît, reste ici. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi, ce gars est flic !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il se croie tout permis !

Je m'apprête à protester mais Charlie rentre justement à ce moment-là et marque un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil pour nous dévisager.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui !, m'empresse-je de répondre avant que Jared ne le fasse. Ton ami est arrivé, il est dans le salon.

-Ah très bien. Je vais aller le saluer et mettre la table alors.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire puis me tourne vers Jared et lui lance un regard menaçant :

-S'il te plaît ne dis rien où je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Il me regarde avec une moue furieuse et, bien qu'il me fasse un peu peur, je reste campée sur mes positions.

-Tu as gagné, mais je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle tant qu'il sera là.

-Ca ne me pose aucun problème, maintenant je te serais très reconnaissante de m'aider à préparer le repas.

Nous épluchons donc les carottes silencieusement avant de les râper. Au bout d'un moment il se décide à rompre le silence et me demande, malicieux :

-Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais ton petit ami ?

-Ton nom est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit, explique-je en rougissant.

-Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Paul ?, rétorque-t-il moqueur.

-Je plaisantais, tu le sais bien. C'était juste pour me ficher de toi, et ça a bien marché d'ailleurs !

-Mais pas du tout !

Je hausse les sourcils, peu convaincue, mais les autres arrivent justement à ce moment-là.

Bella vient me rejoindre dans la cuisine, un air paniqué sur le visage :

-Mike le Pervers est ici !

-Oui on sait, Rose a déjà fait sa connaissance, réplique Jared en reprenant un air sombre. Mais elle ne veut rien dire à ton père.

-Oh… Et tu vas bien ? Il a fait quelque chose ?

-Je vais bien, il a seulement dit que nous étions jolies. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai dit que ton copain était très jaloux et qu'il n'hésitait pas à refaire le portrait de ceux qui te regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Oh et je lui ai dit aussi que je sortais avec Jared donc si on pouvait éviter les bourdes…

Elle me fixe quelques secondes, les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et tu ne lui suggères pas d'aller voir Charlie ?, s'indigne Jared.

-Et bien je doute que cela change quelque chose, il ne saura pas comment réagir de toute façon.

-Bon, le repas est prêt, passons à table, déclare-je avant qu'il ne continue de protester.

Malheureusement, ''Mike le Pervers'' se retrouve assis juste en face de moi. Mais heureusement Jared, qui s'est installé à mes côtés, lui lance des regards assassins qui le défendent de me dévisager.

-Alors Jared, depuis combien de temps Rose et toi sortez ensemble ?, demande finalement le policier.

Charlie s'étrangle alors avec ses carottes et tousse brutalement pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?, demande-t-il une fois remis mais encore rouge.

Les autres, qui ont été mis au courant, ont du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Paul ne tient d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps et un grand rictus moqueur s'étale sur ses lèvres.

-C'est assez récent, explique-je en rougissant un peu, honteuse de devoir inventer un truc pareil et de lui mentir.

-Depuis vendredi soir en fait, complète Jared avec aplomb. On ne savait pas trop comment vous l'annoncer, mais voilà qui est fait.

Si je ne savais pas qu'il mentait je serais très certainement en train de le croire moi aussi.

-Ah, et bien… félicitations ?

-Merci Charlie, répond mon ''petit ami'' avec un grand sourire.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans une ambiance un peu tendue, mais le pire se produit lorsque nous arrivons au dessert et que ''Mike le Pervers'' passe lentement son pied contre ma cheville. Je sursaute et recule instantanément mes jambes sous ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

On me soulève soudainement de mon siège et j'atterris sur les genoux de Jared qui dévisage l'homme en face de moi avec un regard furieux.

-Qu'il essaie de te faire du pied maintenant, grogne-t-il à voix basse.

C'est donc sur mon perchoir que je termine mon repas, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Heureusement le Pervers part rapidement après, prétextant un truc urgent à faire, bien que je soupçonne fortement les Quileutes de lui avoir foutu la frousse.

Ceux-ci ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à s'en aller aussi, Jared me proposant de le rejoindre à sa remise pour continuer à réparer ma voiture. Bon je dois bien avouer qu'à chaque fois je passe plus mon temps à discuter et à le mater qu'à réellement l'aider mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Je finis donc rapidement la vaisselle, pressée de le rejoindre mais Bella m'accoste avant que je n'ai atteint la porte d'entrée.

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide…

Je la fixe en haussant les sourcils, sceptique. La dernière fois qu'elle a eu besoin de mon aide ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé.

-C'est sans danger, promet-elle. En fait j'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagnes à Seattle pour aller chercher un cadeau que j'ai repéré pour Edward sur Internet. C'est bientôt son anniversaire.

-Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

-Charlie ne me laissera jamais aller à Seattle, alors je pensais lui dire que nous allions toutes les deux faire un peu de shopping à Port Angeles.

-Oui mais normalement je dois aller aider Jared à remettre ma voiture en état.

-Il s'en sortira très bien tout seul, je suis même sûre qu'il avancera bien plus vite si tu n'es pas là à le distraire !

-Je ne le distrais pas ! On discute c'est tout !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Alors que décides-tu ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants à sa proposition puis finis par accepter à contrecœur, je ne peux pas la laisser aller toute seule là-bas quand même !

-Bon mais avant il faut que je prévienne Jared, il va voir falloir qu'on s'arrête en chemin.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler sur son portable, c'est plus simple non ?

-Il ne l'a jamais sur lui, contre-je. Et puis je n'ai pas son numéro, avoue-je ensuite, un peu gênée.

-Sérieusement ?, s'étonne-t-elle. C'est qu'il ne doit pas en avoir alors !

Je hausse les épaules, n'en sachant rien, puis nous allons prévenir Charlie avant de nous rendre chez Jared.

Malheureusement, comme si souvent par ici, il pleut et je finis trempée avant d'avoir atteint la porte de la remise. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi je ressemble...

Jared sourit lorsqu'il m'aperçoit puis me tend gentiment une chemise qui traîne dans le coin. Cependant je secoue la tête :

-Je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps, explique-je alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'avais oublié que j'avais promis à Bella de l'accompagner à Port Angeles cet après-midi. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider, désolée !

Je me sens franchement mal de lui mentir, surtout lorsque je repense à la dernière fois que je l'ai fait.

-Tu es fâché ?, demande-je finalement avec une petite voix alors qu'il se tait.

-De quoi ? Que tu préfères une sortie shopping entre filles à une réparation de voiture avec moi ? Tu plaisantes, file !

Je m'excuse une fois encore puis m'approche rapidement pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

-A ce soir, lance-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Amuses-toi bien !

En m'installant dans la camionnette aux côtés de Bella, je lui déclare, bougonne :

-Tu as intérêt à me retourner la faveur un jour.

Elle me sourit d'un air innocent puis remet sa casserole en marche et nous voilà parties pour Seattle.

C'est fou comme j'ai perdu l'habitude des grandes villes -des villes en général même- et les différents bruits urbains m'agressent les tympans. Je sursaute à chaque coup de klaxon et je manque de me faire renverser plus d'une fois par un taxi. Heureusement nous nous éloignons peu à peu du centre qui cède la place à de petites ruelles pleines de boutiques farfelues. Nous entrons finalement dans l'une d'elle et je me laisse tomber avec un soupir de soulagement dans un fauteuil tandis que Bella va se renseigner auprès de la vendeuse. Je ferme les yeux mais les rouvre brusquement lorsque j'entends mon prénom.

-Rose ?

-Artie ?, m'exclame-je, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question !

Artie Abrahams, je n'en reviens pas ! Ce gars était mon partenaire de Labo au lycée de Beverly Hills. Il est ce que certains qualifieraient méchamment de… paumé. Cependant il semble qu'il a fait quelques efforts vestimentaires depuis que je suis partie. Il a troqué ses lunettes ringardes contre d'autres plus modernes, et a changé de coupe de cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as changé !, repris-je en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Toi aussi, réplique-t-il en jetant un œil à mes vêtements. Fini les talons ?

-Pour marcher dans la boue ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait de plus pratique crois-moi !

-Et tu ne te maquilles plus non plus.

-Même le meilleur maquillage Waterproof ne résiste pas au taux d'humidité de Forks !, rétorque-je en riant.

-Ca te va bien, commente-t-il. Tu es très jolie.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Alors, tu es en vacances dans le coin ?

-Oui, chez mon oncle. Il a un restaurant ici alors je suis venu me faire un peu d'argent de poche. Virée shopping ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Ma cousine veut acheter un cadeau à son copain pour son anniversaire.

-Oh. Au fait c'est sympa ton lycée ? Tu t'es bien intégrée ?

-Oui, c'est génial ici ! Les gens sont tellement plus authentiques qu'à Beverly ! Et les garçons sont beaucoup plus mignons !

Il rit et s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais l'arrivée de Bella le coupe dans son élan.

-Voilà, c'est bon j'ai trouvé, on peut repart… Bonjour ?

-Bella je te présente Artie. Artie, Bella, déclare-je. On était dans le même lycée avant, c'est dingue non ?

-Waouh, effectivement la probabilité de cette rencontre est quasi nulle ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est la stricte vérité ! D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joies mais le parcmètre se termine bientôt et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une amende. On va devoir y aller !

Nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphone en nous promettant de nous revoir avant son départ puis nous nous séparons. Il est déjà assez tard lorsque nous nous remettons en route et dehors il commence à faire sombre.

Alors que nous passons à proximité d'une zone industrielle désaffectée, la voiture émet un bruit étrange avant de s'immobiliser au bout milieu de la route. Nous rallons en chœur puis Bella tente de la faire redémarrer. Sans succès.

Nous descendons donc afin d'aller inspecter le capot. Seulement lorsque nous ouvrons ce dernier, de grandes volutes de fumée s'en échappent.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?, gémis-je.

-Je crois bien qu'elle vient de rendre l'âme, déclare ma cousine avec tristesse.

-Quand je te disais qu'elle n'était pas fiable !

-C'est ta faute, tu lui envoies des ondes négatives !

-Quoi ? Alors-là c'est le pompon ! Je n'y suis pour rien si elle tombe en ruine ! Et puis ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler ! Il va falloir appeler un dépanneur ou boire du coca-cola…

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu la pub ? Roh, laisse tomber !

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On appelle ton père ou les Quileutes pour que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher, réplique-je comme si c'était évident. Par contre je n'ai pas mon portable, j'espère que tu as le tien !

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

-Youpi, nous voilà coincer au beau milieu de nulle part !, m'exclame-je avec ironie. Cet endroit est vraiment flippant !

-C'est pas une cabine téléphonique que je vois là-bas ? Je crois bien qu'il me reste quelques pièces dans la boite à gants.

Il y a effectivement une cabine téléphonique dans le coin mais pour l'atteindre il va falloir passer par-dessus la grille qui bloque l'entrée à une usine désaffectée. Nan mais quelle journée, franchement !

Nous entreprenons donc d'escalader cette fichue grille, ce qui est loin d'être une mince affaire. Je me blesse d'ailleurs méchamment à la jambe contre un barbelé lorsque je passe de l'autre côté.

-Pourquoi je me suis laissée entraîner là-dedans ?, gémis-je en inspectant les dégâts et en tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça finirait comme ça, s'excuse piteusement Bella qui détourne la tête à la vue du sang.

-Bon, allons-y histoire de partir d'ici le plus vite possible !

Nous atteignons enfin la fameuse cabine qui, oh miracle !, est encore en service. Je tape précipitamment le numéro de la maison d'Emily et Sam.

-Allo ?

-Emily ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Rose, est-ce que Jared est là s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, attends je te le passe. Jaaareed ! Rose au téléphone !

J'attends quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne réponde.

-Tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment. Ecoute je suis vraiment désolée mais je t'ai mentis, on n'est pas allées à Port Angeles mais à Seattle.

-QUOI ?, hurle-t-il dans le combiné.

-Je sais c'était idiot et on n'aurait pas du mais s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas ! On a besoin de ton aide, la voiture de Bella est tombée en panne au milieu de nulle part et on aurait vraiment besoin que tu viennes nous chercher !

Silence au bout de la ligne.

-Jared ? Tu es là ?

-Vous êtes où exactement ?, demande-t-il finalement en soupirant.

-Dans une zone industrielle désaffectée à environ 30km de la Push je dirais.

-D'accord, bon j'arrive dans pas longtemps alors…

-Merci, merci, merci !

-Attends, passe-moi le téléphone s'il te plaît, demande Bella en tendant la main. Jared ? Il y a un type bizarre qui nous observe depuis quelques temps déjà et je ne le sens pas trop. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher ce serait génial.

Jared doit lui répondre quelque chose car elle se tait un instant, fixant un point derrière moi.

-Oh mon dieu !, s'exclame-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. Cours, hurle-t-elle avant de lâcher précipitamment le combiné et en m'attrapant le bras au passage pour m'entrainer avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demande-je, surprise.

-Un sang-froid, lance-t-elle, totalement paniquée.

-Un sang-froid ?, répété-je. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ca veut dire que si on ne s'en va pas rapidement on va se faire manger toutes crues !

-Pas si vite Mesdemoiselles, lance une voix charmeuse.

Un homme incroyablement beau apparaît alors devant nous et je pousse un cri. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ma cheville qui saigne encore abondamment et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en remarquant leur étrange couleur écarlate.

-Oui c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous amuser, continue une femme, elle-aussi effrayante et de toute beauté.

-Je les ai vues en premier, intervient un troisième avec une voix chantante.

-Tais-toi !, ordonne le premier. Comment se fait-il qu'une banale humaine dans ton genre connaisse notre existence ?, demande-t-il alors en se tournant vers Bella.

Celle-ci ne répond pas et se contente de les regarder méchamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, interroge-je, complètement perdue.

Les trois magnifiques créatures se tournent vers moi en riant.

-Pauvre petite idiote ! Tu ne sais pas ce que nous sommes ? Alors laisse-moi le plaisir de t'éclairer, déclare la femme en se rapprochant de moi à une vitesse irréelle.

-Bellatrix, ne joue pas avec la nourriture, proteste l'homme qui semble être le chef. Nous sommes des vampires, lance-t-il ensuite avec amusement. Voilà une information qui te sera bien utile une fois que tu seras morte !, ricane-t-il en dévoilant ses dents.

Mon cœur rate un battement et se met à tambouriner violemment dans ma poitrine.

-Ah, la peur ! Quelle sensation délicieuse, reprend-t-il. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux encore ? L'espoir, surtout lorsqu'il est déçu ! J'avais prévu de vous tuer sur le champ mais nous allons changer nos plans. Nous vous laissons quelques minutes d'avance, ensuite, place à la chasse mes amis !

Les deux autres ricanent comme des déments en hochant la tête. On se croirait dans un très mauvais film d'horreur, sauf que dans ce cas précis on ne peut pas éteindre la télé pour y mettre fin. Je me demande un moment si je ne deviens pas folle mais Bella me tire brutalement par le bras et nous nous remettons à courir. Elle ouvre la première porte sur laquelle nous tombons et nous entrons précipitamment. Elle me fait ensuite signe de pousser une énorme armoire afin de bloquer l'accès.

-Ca ne les retiendra pas longtemps mais c'est déjà ça, explique-t-elle avant de reprendre sa course.

-Ces gens ne veulent pas réellement nous tuer, hein ?, demande-je en la suivant.

Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi avant de me regarder avec tristesse :

-Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans. Mais tout ça est bien réel et si on ne se dépêche pas, dans quelques minutes on sera mortes et vidées de notre sang.

-Mais les vampires ça n'existe pas !, proteste-je malgré tout. Si ça se trouve c'est seulement une caméra cachée !

-Ecoute pense ce que tu veux du moment que tu continues à courir.

Un fracas énorme nous parvient de l'autre bout de la pièce remplie de piles de cartons et elle blêmit avant d'accélérer. Cependant l'homme de tout à l'heure se trouve déjà devant nous.

-TssTss ! C'est franchement pathétique ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux que ça ? C'est décevant, les humains ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Pourquoi vous ne criez pas ? Pourquoi vous ne pleurez pas ? Pourquoi vous ne me suppliez pas de ne pas vous tuer ?, hurle-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour cela ? Que je vous frappe ?

Il se jette alors sur moi et m'envoie valser contre le mur. Ma tête cogne violemment et ma vision se trouble. J'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche. Mais je reste tout de même consciente et c'est peut-être ça qui est le plus horrible.

-J'ai une idée !, s'exclame l'autre homme avec enthousiasme. Et si on les tuait l'une après l'autre ? Et en les faisant beaucoup souffrir ?

-Tu veux dire, en faisant ça par exemple ?

Bella hurle de douleur alors qu'il lui tord le bras comme s'il s'était agit d'un vulgaire morceau de caoutchouc.

-Arrêtez !, tente-je de crier mais seul un gargouillis sort de ma bouche.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Vermine ?, demande la femme en me relevant brutalement la tête en me tirant par les cheveux.

Je gémis et ne peux plus retenir mes larmes.

-Ah bah j'aime mieux ça !, ricane-t-elle en me soulevant tout d'un coup et en m'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je m'affale lourdement sur le sol avec l'horrible sensation d'avoir tous les os du corps brisés. Elle réapparaît à côté de moi et me toise avec mépris tandis que j'entends Bella hoqueter de douleur à quelques mètres de moi.

-Je ne m'amuse plus, déclare leur chef sur un ton blasé. Tuez-les.

Elle se penche donc vers moi avec un rictus sadique et à cet instant je ne sens plus rien d'autre que mon cœur qui bat sourdement dans ma poitrine. Mais alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me mordre, elle sort soudainement de mon champ de vision. Tout ce que j'arrive à voir est une énorme bête qui semble se battre avec elle. Il y a d'horribles bruits de craquements suivis de glapissements et un monceau de cartons s'enflamme brusquement à ma droite, produisant une lumière très vive dans la pièce.

La bête réapparaît alors dans mon champ de vision et je peux enfin voir à quoi elle ressemble. Elle a la taille d'un cheval mais le corps d'un loup et elle me regarde avec attention avant de se rapprocher doucement de moi, comme si elle ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Mes pensées sont confuses dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai peur ou si je suis intriguée. Un peu des deux peut-être.

L'animal continue de s'approcher puis vient se coucher juste à côté de moi, sa grosse tête à côté de la mienne. Je tends timidement une main tremblante et la pose sur le pelage brun. Celui-ci se révèle être à ma plus grande surprise incroyablement doux. Le loup ne réagit pas et me laisse faire, puis il entreprend de me léchouiller le visage, ce qui me fais peur d'abord puis rire ensuite. Mais mon rire se mue en une toux rauque et je crache un peu de sang. La bête me regarde avec une sorte d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Ça y est, je suis en train de devenir folle, après les vampires voici les loups apprivoisés. Cependant une voix familière me laisse penser que je n'ai pas imaginé tout ceci :

-Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux parler ?

Sam. Sam se tient devant moi, à côté de l'animal, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Je tente de lui répondre mais au lieu de cela je suis prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui me fait à nouveau cracher le sang que j'ai dans la bouche.

-Mince, tu as du te mordre la langue. N'essaie pas de parler. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

J'hoche lamentablement la tête ce qui me fait grimacer de douleur.

-Je vais t'aider à te relever et on va te ramener à la maison, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répète-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour me saisir dans ses bras.

Le loup à mes côtés émet un grognement.

-Jared, le réprimande Sam en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'as qu'à aller te transformer si tu veux t'en occuper toi-même !

En grognant de nouveau, la bête finit par s'éloigner rapidement. Pourquoi Sam l'a-t-il appelé par un prénom ? Et pourquoi celui de Jared ? Où est Jared d'abord ? C'est autant de questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête sans que je sois capable de les formuler à voix haute.

Finalement je me sens passer des bras de Sam à ceux d'une autre personne. Celle-ci se penche un peu vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité à présent. Endors-toi, je te ramène à la Push.

Il faut croire que je n'attendais que ces paroles de Jared pour enfin sombrer dans l'inconscient…


	16. Révélations

**Je sais je poste encore trois plombes plus tard et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même !**

**Merci aux revieweuses : kelly, capulisa, lilynx88, Nany1980, Camille (j'adore aussi Jared, si je pouvais je l'épouserais ;) et oliveronica cullen massen !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**16. Révélations**

-Rose ?

Une voix me parvint à travers le brouillard épais et grisâtre dans lequel je me trouve.

-Rose ?, répète-t-elle.

Je grogne, n'ayant guère envie de répondre ou ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Rose ?, continue-t-elle.

Je soupire puis finis, au prix d'un immense effort, par soulever mes paupières qui me paraissent inhabituellement lourdes. Je dois papillonner des cils pour que ma vision redevienne normale.

Le Docteur Cullen se tient à côté de moi et me fixe, inquiet :

-Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Très bonne question ça. Je fais un rapide état des lieux pour vérifier que je n'ai rien de cassé. A première vue, tout va bien, si on excepte bien sûr mon horrible mal de crâne et la sensation d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de bœufs.

Je grimace et ses sourcils se plissent d'avantage.

-Comment va Bella ?, demande-je soudain, les souvenirs des dernières heures me revenant progressivement en mémoire.

-Elle va bien, elle a seulement le bras cassé.

-Seulement ?, m'étrangle-je.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, quelques secondes de plus et vous y restiez toutes les deux…, rétorque-t-il sombrement.

Je frissonne en me remémorant le visage de la femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?, interroge-je finalement après qu'il a vérifié que je n'ai pas de commotion cérébrale.

Il me dévisage un instant puis soupire :

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendras bientôt tout.

Il se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre sur ces dernières paroles. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, j'aperçois Jared, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Il se lève précipitamment et, après avoir échangé un regard avec le médecin il pénètre à son tour dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Il approche une chaise de mon lit mais reste cependant à une certaine distance. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

Il me fixe quelques temps avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Je le regarde, incrédule :

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser !

-Bien sûr que si ! Si j'avais été là plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, réplique-t-il, glacial, en me désignant.

-Si je n'étais pas allée à Seattle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, corrige-je. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave !

-Rose ! Regarde-toi !, s'énerve-t-il en se levant brusquement. Tu es couverte de bleus !

-Oui mais au moins je suis en vie !

Il me dévisage, le regard sombre, puis finit par se rassoir la tête dans les mains.

-Quand j'ai vu ce… monstre si près de toi, j'ai totalement disjoncté. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : la tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Son ton froid me fait frissonner et le ''une bonne fois pour toute'' m'interpelle mais je ne relève pas. A la place je me redresse avec difficulté et pose doucement ma main sur son épaule. Il me dévisage et je tente un pauvre sourire réconfortant.

-Rallonge-toi, m'ordonne-t-il en se dégageant doucement.

-Seulement si tu m'expliques, contre-je, vexée.

Il soupire, se passe une main lasse sur le visage puis :

-J'imagine que je te dois bien ça…

Après un instant de silence, il continue :

-Que sais-tu de notre tribu ?

Je fronce les sourcils, ne m'attendant pas à ça.

-Pas grand-chose, admis-je.

-D'après les légendes, nous descendons des loups. Nos ancêtres auraient muté afin de protéger les leurs des sangs-froids, ce que nous appelons plus communément vampires.

Il dit tout ça d'une voix neutre mais je vois bien qu'il analyse mes moindres réactions. Aussi j'essaie de rester autant impassible que possible et de ne surtout pas penser au loup qu'il me semble justement avoir vu quelques heures plus tôt.

-Et bien pour une fois les légendes disent vrai, lâche-t-il abruptement.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous le choc, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Pourtant mon esprit rationnel me dit que c'est tout bonnement impossible et je reste un peu sceptique.

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Les… personnes que tu as vu aujourd'hui à l'usine n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des vampires.

-Etaient ?, relevé-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher et en ne le croyant toujours pas.

Il me lance un regard sombre équivoque.

-Comment ?, hoquète-je, des images toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres se bousculant dans mon esprit.

-Tu veux tous les détails morbides ?, ricane-t-il sans une once de joie dans la voix.

Je tressaille et il se radoucit un peu.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de tuer un vampire : il faut le démembrer et le brûler. Toutes les histoires avec l'eau bénite, les crucifix, l'ail et tous les autres trucs débiles sont fausses. Ils peuvent non seulement sortir en plein jour mais en plus ils n'ont ni besoin de dormir, ni besoin de manger. Enfin pas au sens où on l'entend, raille-t-il. Ils se nourrissent de sang. Humain.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Enfin pas tous, il y a des exceptions. Les Cullen par exemple. Ils ne boivent que du sang animal.

-Les Cullen ?, répété-je, horrifiée et curieuse malgré moi.

-Oui ce sont des vampires aussi mais ils sont ''sevrés'' et ils parviennent à résister à l'odeur de l'hémoglobine humaine.

Je suis complètement sonnée : ces gens, si adorables, seraient des suceurs de sang ? Tous ? Mais, mais Edward aussi ? Est-ce que Bella est au courant ?, me demande-je mentalement sans même me rendre compte que je commence à croire à ces histoires.

-Bella…, murmure-je incapable de faire une phrase complète.

-Elle est au courant.

-Mais…

-Personne ne comprend non plus, surtout lorsqu'on sait que d'une seule pichenette il pourrait la tuer.

Je le dévisage, horrifiée par ses paroles et son ton si indifférent.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça, tente-je de me résonner.

-On ne sait jamais. Pourquoi crois-tu que Jacob ai tellement insisté pour que vous emménagiez à La Push ? Les Cullen ne peuvent venir sur nos terres, ils ont conclu un pacte avec nos ancêtres il y a de très nombreuses années.

-C'est un vampire qui a blessé Emily ?, demande-je, prise d'une intuition soudaine.

Il se raidit sensiblement et je crois qu'il ne va pas répondre mais pourtant :

-Non. C'est Sam qui l'a blessé.

J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal ! Et puis d'abord comment aurait-il fait ?

-Nous avons les mêmes capacités que nos ancêtres. Nous pouvons muter, explique-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe avec soin.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Nous pouvons devenir des loups à notre guise. Nous c'est-à-dire lui, Paul, Seth, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah et moi.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, le temps de digérer l'information. Je souhaite qu'il se taise car je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus mais pourtant il poursuit :

-Sam a été le premier à muter. Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il a bien cru devenir fou mais au bout de plusieurs jours il a été capable d'être suffisamment calme pour pouvoir muter de nouveau. Pendant ce temps-là tout le monde était à sa recherche. Sa mère et Leah étaient folles d'inquiétude.

-Leah ?

-Oui, ils formaient le couple phare du lycée à l'époque. C'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Emily.

J'en reste baba, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être sorti avec une autre fille qu'Emily. Quand on les voit ensemble, ça semble évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Lorsqu'il est revenu, il n'a rien dit à personne et il a quitté Leah. Ça devenait trop dangereux pour elle et il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans le secret. C'est grâce au vieux Quil Atteara qu'il a enfin eu des réponses. Celui-ci a failli faire une attaque lorsqu'en lui serrant la main il s'est aperçu qu'il était brûlant. C'est une de nos particularités, notre température est légèrement supérieure à la normale. Nous ne ressentons par conséquent pas le froid.

-J'avais remarqué, marmonne-je en me remémorant la première fois que je l'avais vu, torse nu alors qu'il pleuvait à verses.

Il rit légèrement mais d'un rire vrai cette fois-ci.

-Continue, l'encourage-je.

Il reprend son air sombre et s'exécute :

-Les anciens se sont réunis et lui ont expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Ça a été un vrai soulagement mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps parce que Sam a fini par rencontrer Emily. C'est là que les ennuis ont commencé. Il existe un phénomène propre aux loups mais qui ne se produit pas à chaque fois. On l'appelle l'imprégnation. C'est une sorte de coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Tu rencontres une personne et tu sais qu'elle est faite pour toi. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Sam le seul problème c'est qu'Emily et Leah sont cousines. C'est en rendant visite à La Push à cette dernière qu'elle l'a rencontré. Bien sûr elle n'a pas voulu cédé à ses avances par amitié pour Leah et un beau jour, alors qu'ils se disputaient une fois de plus, il a muté involontairement et il l'a blessée. Il ne s'en est jamais complètement remis, il était complètement détruit. Tu ne peux pas imaginer… Paradoxalement c'est depuis ce moment-là qu'ils sont ensemble.

Il s'arrête de parler, les yeux dans le vague.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Sam ne te l'a quand même pas raconté ?

-Non mais –et c'est une autre de nos caractéristiques, lorsque nous sommes sous notre forme lupine nous entendons les pensées de tous les membres de la meute. Bien que ce soit particulièrement pratique, pour se coordonner par exemple, c'est terriblement frustrant car nous n'avons aucune intimité. C'est comme ça que je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Sam y pense souvent. Il se sent encore coupable, surtout depuis que Leah a rejoint la meute… Mais bon, tout semble s'arranger puisqu'elle vient également de s'imprégner, un certain Noah je crois. Tu sais, lors de la fête d'il y a quelques jours ?

Je reste coite, la tête sur le point d'exploser sous le poids de toutes ses nouvelles informations.

-Et ce sont les seuls ?, interroge-je timidement. A s'être imprégnés ?

Il me dévisage avec un air étrange.

-Non.

Je n'ose pas poser d'autres questions sur le sujet, sachant qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus.

-Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, il y a d'autres créatures dont je devrais avoir connaissance ?

-Je pense que c'est suffisant pour le moment, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. Et il n'existe pas d'autres ''créatures'' comme tu dis.

Il se lève et s'apprête à partir.

-Jared ?

-Hum ?

-Tu me montreras, un jour ?

-Promis, souffle-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Je reste seule, dans le noir, ruminant ce qu'il vient de me dire et m'interrogeant sur la soudaine distance qui s'est créée entre nous.

Finalement, plus éveillée que jamais, je pose prudemment mes pieds au sol, et, après m'être assurée que je peux tenir debout sans problème, je me dirige vers la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière est allongée dans son lit, comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, à la différence près que son bras droit est entouré de bandages. Lorsque je rentre, elle tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux s'arrondissent.

-Tu as une sale tête, fait-elle remarquer.

Je ris doucement en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va, au moins je n'ai pas l'air de m'être fait piétiner par un éléphant.

-C'est si terrible que ça ?, grimace-je

-Assez. Tu as parlé à Jared ?

-Oui, il m'a expliqué pour les…

-Vampires et les loups-garous, finit Bella à ma place alors que je suis incapable de prononcer ces mots. Et c'est tout ? Il ne t'a rien dit de particulier ?

-Il aurait du ?

-Pas nécessairement…

-En tout cas il m'a paru distant, c'était bizarre. Je n'ai pas aimé, avoue-je.

Elle m'adresse un sourire réconfortant et contrit.

-Ca a du être dur pour lui, tu sais. J'imagine qu'il s'attend à tout moment à ce que tu prennes vraiment conscience de ce qu'il t'a dit et que tu partes en courant en hurlant comme une folle furieuse.

L'image nous fait toutes deux sourire malgré la gravité de la situation mais je remarque qu'il n'atteint pas ses yeux.

-Tu as pu parler à Edward ?, demande-je soudainement.

Elle se rembrunit brutalement.

-Non, murmure-t-elle doucement. Il n'a pas le droit de venir ici et je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre.

-Tu as demandé à quelqu'un ? Tu veux mon portable peut-être ?

-Je doute qu'ils me laissent l'approcher et ils s'assureront probablement que je n'ai accès à aucun téléphone.

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir.

-Ils sont sûrement en train d'écouter notre conversation, c'est une de leurs particularités. Ils ont une ouïe, et également un odorat très développés.

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise. Je doute sérieusement qu'ils soient du genre à espionner notre conversation mais après toutes ces révélations je commence à douter et à voir notre cohabitation sous un autre angle.

-On ne sait jamais, insiste-je. Je peux aller leur en parler si tu veux.

-Ca m'étonnerait que tu arrives à les faire changer d'avis mais merci quand même.

Nous discutons quelques temps encore des vampires et des loups-garous –j'apprends notamment que Sam est le ''chef'' de ces derniers et que les Cullen possèdent des dons incroyables- puis je me retire, Bella ayant besoin de dormir un peu. Je descends donc dans la salle à manger où je trouve toute la ''meute'' –c'est fichtrement étrange de les appeler comme ça, assise autour de la table dans un silence de mort. J'interromps visiblement une conversation.

-Je dérange ?, demande-je poliment.

-Bien sûr que non, intervient Emilie en me serrant dans ses bras avec chaleur. Comment te sens-tu ? Mieux ? Ma pauvre chérie, tu es couverte de bleus !

Ça si je ne l'ai pas encore compris… Je lui souris tout de même amicalement et me rends compte avec soulagement que toutes ces révélations n'ont pas affecté l'amitié que j'ai pour elle. Elle me conduit vers une chaise et me tends une tasse de thé fumante. J'avale quelques gorgées avant de finalement me tourner vers Sam qui me coupe avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche :

-La réponse est non.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te demander !, proteste-je.

-Si, je le sais très bien.

Je me rembrunis et le fusille du regard.

-Ca ne se fait pas d'écouter au porte !

-Dans ce cas-là il serait plus juste de dire qu'on écoute au plafond, corrige Paul dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Emily !, supplie-je en me tournant vers elle et en implorant son soutien.

Celle-ci me dévisage, surprise.

-De quoi est-il question ?, demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Sam et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bella souhaiterait voir Edward et il en est hors de question, explique ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas juste !, m'exclame-je vivement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça !

-Nous avons tous les droits au contraire, rétorque-t-il, et je suis sûr que Charlie nous soutient sur ce point.

-Elle a besoin de lui ! Elle est blessée et toute seule !

-Elle n'est pas toute seule puisque nous sommes là.

Tu parles ! Non mais quelle tête à claque celui-là ! Je fulmine littéralement et lance un regard vers Jared qui fixe obstinément la table. Mais contre toute attente, Emily se range de mon côté :

-Sam, tu peux bien faire une exception pour cette fois, proteste-t-elle doucement.

-Nous avons eu il y a quelques heures à peine la preuve que ces monstres étaient dangereux et incontrôlable, ce serait dangereux pour Bella. Et puis il est hors de question que ce buveur de sang vienne ici ! Je ne supporterai pas l'idée qu'il soit près de toi, déclare-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Je ne ferai courir ce risque à personne, ajoute-t-il en me regardant. Ma décision est prise.

-Imagine qu'Emily soit blessée et que les Cullen l'aient récupérée et soignée mais que tu ne puisses pas la voir, réplique-je finalement en jouant ma dernière carte. Comment est-ce que tu réagirais ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Il ne ressent pas un millième de l'affection que je porte à Emily. Il n'éprouve même pas de sentiment, pour cela il faudrait qu'il soit humain !

-Tu n'en sais rien, rétorque-je froidement. Et je sais exactement ce que tu ferais dans ce cas : tu te rendrais là-bas, pacte ou pas. Et c'est exactement ce qu'Edward va faire dès que son père sera rentré et qu'il… verra dans son esprit dans quel état se trouve Bella. Ça, tu peux en être assuré. Alors il vaudrait mieux que vous organisiez un minimum les choses avant que ça ne vire au carnage.

Un silence de mort accueille ma tirade. Sam semble plus hésitant alors qu'Emily le supplie du regard.

-Il faut que nous en discutions entre nous, déclare-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les autres le suivent et je reste seule avec Emily dans la pièce.

-Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien ?, l'interroge-je.

-Je ne sais pas, ils font passer la sécurité des habitants de la réserve avant toute chose… L'idéal serrait que Bella rejoigne Edward à l'extérieur de la Push, chez Charlie par exemple, mais je ne sais pas si elle est en état.

-Il s'agirait seulement de l'installer dans une voiture et de rouler prudemment. En plus si on fait ça maintenant, pendant qu'elle dort, elle ne sentira rien.

Elle hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Nous attendons encore quelques temps en silence avant que la porte ne se rouvre à nouveau. Je me lève rapidement de ma chaise avec la sensation de me trouver dans un tribunal au moment où le juge va rendre la sentence.

Sam me jauge, l'air grave, puis lance finalement :

-Nous emmènerons Bella chez son père, sous prétexte qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Edward pourra lui rendre visite là-bas.

Je souris, soulagée et folle de joie pour eux deux.

-Pas si vite, il y a une condition. Il n'y aura plus d'expédition à Seattle ou à Port Angeles, vous resterez à la Push. Vous n'irez pas non plus à Forks et ne rendrez pas visite à Bella. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Mes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension. A la rigueur je peux comprendre pour Seattle et Port Angeles passe encore, mais Forks ? Cela me laisse perplexe mais j'hoche tout de même la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de protester.

Les garçons se chargent donc d'amener une Bella endormie chez Charlie lorsque le jour commence à poindre le bout de son nez. Epuisée, je monte me coucher à mon tour.

Bonnie et Angélique viennent nous rendre visite quelques heures plus tard afin de prendre de mes nouvelles, je vous laisse imaginer leurs commentaires sur ma triste figure. Pour changer de sujet, je les informe de ma rencontre d'hier :

-Au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu à Seattle !

-Tu veux dire, excepté un troupeau de mammouths te piétinant allègrement la figure ?, ricane Ange.

-Artie Abrahams !, m'exclame-je sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

-Le paumé ?, s'étrangle-t-elle.

-Qui n'est plus si paumé que ça, tu devrais le voir, il a vraiment changé c'est incroyable !

-Au point de devenir présentable ? J'en doute !

-Ce type est adorable, proteste Bonnie. Il travaille à la bibliothèque du lycée et il me propose toujours son aide.

-Je doute que ce soit parce qu'il est d'une incommensurable gentillesse, fait remarquer sa sœur.

-Quoiqu'il en soit il faudrait qu'il vienne diner, propose sa sœur en rougissant légèrement.

-Sérieusement ? Toi et Artie ? Quand ?, demande-je ébahie alors sa sœur affiche une mine indignée.

-L'année dernière, avoue-t-elle. Mais c'est terminé maintenant !

Nous en restons baba quelques minutes encore avant que je ne me reprenne.

-On pourrait peut-être demander à Charlie si on peut l'inviter à dîner.

-Je me charge de lui, intervient Angélique. Toi appelle le Geek, je sens que ça va être mémorable !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et la rencontre est prévue pour le soir même Bella se rétablissant rapidement –après une visite d'Edward je présume, elle peut ainsi se joindre à nous. Nous passons toutes les quatre l'après-midi dans la cuisine de Charlie, l'interdiction de nous rendre à Forks ayant été momentanément suspendue. Emily se joint même à nous et l'ambiance décontractée me permet d'oublier momentanément les vampires et les loups-garous.

Finalement la sonnette retentit et s'ensuit une course pour aller ouvrir : Angélique se précipitant la première, suivie de près par sa sœur qui craint qu'elle ne fasse des sous-entendus gênants et moi derrière pour suivre le spectacle.

-Bonsoir Artie, susurre la blonde après un moment de stupéfaction.

-Bonsoir Angélique, répond-t-il poliment. Bonnie !, s'exclame-t-il ensuite en apercevant la rousse qui n'en revient toujours pas, et en s'approchant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Seth qui fait la tête et fusille du regard le nouvel arrivant. Je le dévisage en haussant les sourcils, il n'a aucunement le droit d'être jaloux ! Et il n'a pas intérêt à pourrir l'ambiance avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Nous passons tous à table et après avoir échangé quelques banalités le sujet dévie rapidement vers un terrain glissant.

-Notre lycée c'est vraiment un truc de fou !, lance Artie avec un grand sourire. Tiens l'année dernière une fille s'est baladée en tenue légère sur le toit !

Je m'étrangle brutalement en buvant mon verre d'eau et hoquette bruyamment en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

-Elle avait seulement des sous-vêtements et un masque noirs. Inoubliable ! Je peux vous dire que tous les représentants masculins de notre établissement n'en sont toujours pas revenus !

-Tu te souviens de ça, Rose ?, demande Angélique avec un regard malicieux.

-Vaguement, réponds-je. Et toi ?

-Comme si c'était hier ! Je me rappelle même que la fille était brune, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs.

-Ah oui ? Quelle coïncidence !

-Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ce que je crois que tu insinues ?, intervient Artie un sourire amusé et incrédule aux lèvres.

-Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'insinue ?, roucoule Ange en papillonnant des cils à outrance.

-C'était toi ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?, s'étrangle-t-il en me regardant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, rétorque-je en virant à l'écrevisse.

-Et moi je crois que tu vois exactement de quoi je veux parler, réplique-t-il.

-Attendez, pause ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demande une Bella un peu perdue.

-Tu es la fille qui s'est promenée en sous-vêtements sur le toit de notre école ! s'exclame Artie sans tenir compte de son intervention.

-Rose ?, s'étrangle Charlie.

-C'était un pari ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nue !

-D'ailleurs tu devais l'être au départ, fait remarquer Angélique.

-Merci de m'enfoncer !

-Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon chou, pouffe-t-elle.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu sais que tout le monde a fantasmé sur toi pendant quoi, des mois ?

-Un peu de retenue jeune homme, c'est de ma nièce dont vous parlez-là !, intervient Charlie.

-Navré Monsieur mais c'est tellement… Waouh ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on en est au moment des révélations, je peux poser une question ?

-De toute façon ça ne pourrait pas être pire, soupire-je en n'osant pas regarder les autres.

-Tu as vraiment couché avec Monsieur Fitz ?, demande-t-il en se tournant vers Ange.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !, s'écrit-elle pendant que j'éclate de rire.

-Elle est vierge, lance-je en riant.

-Toi non plus !, réplique-t-elle.

-Et je m'en porte très bien.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que sur ce point je sois plus avancé que vous, intervient Artie avec un air surpris.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à tomber que ça fait de nous des Marie couche-toi là !, rétorque Ange. Et puis avec qui d'abord ?

-Tracy Miller. Je vous en prie ne vous gênez pas…

-C'était avant ou après ton relooking ?, demande-je.

-Tu l'as payée combien ?, interroge Angélique en même temps.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous n'avez pas changé…

Le reste du repas se déroule dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie, en tout cas je m'amuse comme une petite folle ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de tout le monde. La plupart des garçons n'ouvrent pas la bouche et Seth passe son temps à lancer des regards noirs à Artie qui a toute notre attention et qui regarde Bonnie un peu trop souvent. Finalement ce dernier prend congé et je me retrouve de corvée de vaisselle.

-Sur le toit, hein, lance Jared en m'apportant le reste des assiettes.

-Oui, ça pose un problème ?, rétorque-je sur un ton glacial.

Alors après m'avoir évité pendant toute la journée, il se permet de me juger ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, répond-t-il rapidement. Je ne te juge pas, je veux simplement…

-Faire la conversation ?

-Ca doit être ça…

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Ne te sens pas obligé surtout. Rester seule ne me dérange pas.

Il me dévisage avec un air de chien battu sur le visage.

-Rose…

-J'ai encore pas mal de choses à ranger, le coupe-je brusquement en espérant qu'il comprenne et s'en aille.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en partant.

**POV Bella**

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec bonne humeur que je descends prendre le petit-déjeuner. La douleur dans mon bras s'est un peu atténuée et grâce à ma merveilleuse cousine –Bénie soit elle, j'ai pu revoir Edward, alors la vie est belle !

Les mines renfrognées des loups assis devant un match de baseball avec Charlie ne réussissent même pas à entamer ma positive attitude.

-Bonjour tout le monde !, claironne-je joyeusement. Rose n'est pas encore levée ?, demande-je en ne la voyant pas.

Elle a dormi ici hier soir, trop fatiguée pour reprendre le volant et trop fière pour demander à l'un des Quileutes de la ramener.

-Elle est déjà partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, annonce Charlie d'un ton embarrassé en coulant un regard vers le prétendu ''petit ami'' de ma cousine.

J'en laisse presque tomber la bouteille de lait. Rose, un rendez-vous ? Mais avec qui ?

La tête que tire Jared à cet instant est absolument mémorable, pauvre garçon… En même temps s'il lui avait avoué son amour inconditionnel, on n'en serait pas là ! Mais non Monsieur veut la ''protéger'' et ne pas la ''forcer'', ni ''l'effrayer''. Nan mais franchement les mecs, qu'ils soient vampire ou loup-garou, sont vraiment compliqués ! Peuvent pas laisser de côté leurs états d'âme et arrêter d'être si égoïstes ?

-Avec qui ?, demande finalement Paul pour son ami qui semble ne plus savoir comment parler.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit mais peut-être qu'il s'agit du garçon d'hier.

-Je suis rentrée !, clame une voix depuis le vestibule. Elle disparaît quelques minutes dans la cuisine avant de nous rejoindre. Comment va ton bras ?

-Très bien, merci.

Il y a un silence gênant que mon père se décide finalement à rompre :

-Alors, comment c'était ?

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit ?, réplique-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

-Tu as passé du bon temps ?

-Du bon temps ? Comment ça ?

-Bah à ton rendez-vous !

-A mon… Charlie ! C'était une blague ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris ! Et puis avec qui veux-tu que je sorte ? Le voisin de 90 balais ? Les seuls avec qui j'ai eu ''rendez-vous'' aujourd'hui sont le boucher et la caissière !

-Ah… Très bien, dans ce cas… Tu n'as pas de questions par rapport à ça ?

-Par pitié ne me fais pas un cours d'éducation sexuelle je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir, ne t'inquiète pas !, s'exclame-t-elle en riant de bon cœur avant de quitter la pièce, suivie du regard par un certain Quileute.


End file.
